


Sometimes, the ending is your best escape.

by Yolo0312



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Dark Akihito, Female Asami, Flashbacks, Immortality, Insanity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orgy, Quite a lot of it., Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 80,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo0312/pseuds/Yolo0312
Summary: Death was a very peculiar thing. It was everything and nothing, depending on which side you were on. Death was known and unavoidable. It was empty and it was full, once again, depending on which side you were on. A corpse was a cold and empty shell of what had been.But what if you were unable to die?





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new! I usually don't go this dark, but I got the idea and wanted to try it!  
> It's based on the Vampire diaries universe, yet slightly different!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

Death was a very peculiar thing. It was everything and nothing, depending on which side you were on. Death was known and unavoidable. It was empty and it was full, once again, depending on which side you were on. A corpse was a cold and empty shell of what had been. There was no heartbeat, no breathing, no brain-activity. Death could be proven, medically and scientifically. Yet, it was feared. 

Time on the other hand, seemed so fleeting and so unpredictable. So unknown despite being seen as nothing special. One moment, it goes by so fast, yet another couldn’t go any slower. Time seemed to slow down or speed up at the wrong moments. Yet time, unpredictable as it was, was not feared. Nobody even knew what time meant until it was too late and it stood still. 

In a way, death was a salvation feared, while time was an underestimated enemy. Death was everything and time was nothing, but the opposite was the truth too. It was irrational, to fear either, since both were unavoidable. Everything given, must be taken back. Mother earth and mother nature nurtured life. The same life they took back on the times predicted by them. 

Born from nothing, full of everything, the two mothers are uncontrollable yet in complete control. If a life died before its time, a new life was given. If life came to be before it was given, another’s future life was taken away, never to return. The mothers kept balance, yet they disrupted it at the same time. 

As life grew out of their control, they created new life to help the balance. These life-forms, sprouted from the very soils of mother earth, were blessed by mother nature. These life-forms that disrupted balance, were tasked to help restore it. These same life-forms that were so predictable with only one goal being their sole reason for existence, became just as unpredictable as everything else, if not more. 

But then again, that in itself, was balance restoring itself. Unpredictable as the ocean, emotions were constantly moving, swaying along with the current that controlled them. Witches, was the name given to the life-forms created to upkeep the balance. Out of fear of their difference, humanity had named them. Labelled them different yet didn’t shun the life-forms, in fear of angering their creators. 

Born from mother earth and blessed by mother nature, these life-forms were the most protected beings in existence, able to communicate with that which had created them, unlike humans, who could no longer hear the voice of their creators. This created jealousy and greed in humans, watching the power given to those who heard the voice of their creators. This in turn, caused a chain-reaction, their feelings affecting that of others. 

Fearing being different and being shunned, the life-forms accepted their new labels as witches. For a while, they lived amongst humans, using their powers wherever the humans deemed it needed. But as elders saw their children suffering, they made the decision to disappear. To hide their identities and their powers, living amongst themselves or humans who did not know who they were yet. 

One of these witches was a young man, barely fourteen season-cycles of age. The boy was very well known in the village of Apreosia, praised for his beauty. The boy had blonde hair, braided and loosely slung around his neck to keep it from dragging over the ground. His skin was fair, a shade warmer than the clouds above. His eyes a warm hazel, always shining brightly yet put to shame by his smile, which was always on his lips. 

His childish, innocent enthusiasm affected the people around him without fail as they talked with him before staring after him as he set off on another adventure. Adventures he returned home from with ripped clothing, a new set of scratched and an even brighter smile as he told anyone who would listen to him about the things that had happened. His stories weren’t really anything special, but the children loved every word falling from his lips while the adults were fond of every minute spend around the blonde, lifting their spirits. 

All without knowing who or what he really was. The blonde had been told never to show anyone his powers, which was why he always left the village to practice whatever the books belonging to his mother told him to. The elderly lady taking care of him knew about him, but was worried about what would happen if the blonde was careless or not in control. 

One day, when he returned to the village from his four-day training-trip/adventure, the blonde met him. The person who would be his life, as well as his death. Tied to each other by the red thread of fate, the two were like magnets, constantly pulled towards each other by invisible ties. They were unable to escape each other, gravitating towards each other as if they were two parts of a whole. 

Soul-mates, mother nature called it. Poison, mother earth called it. Both were right, yet nothing could be done to stop them. They were poison to each other, while at the same time, they were the cure. 

The man was the son of a powerful ruler of many lands. He had many women willing to be his other half, yet none of them could please him. Not until he met the blonde. Because the blonde was almost of marriageable age, the ruler’s son didn’t hesitate to propose a union. It took many moons and many rejections before the blonde responded favourable. Apreosia became part of the ruler’s land, while the son became the ruler of the lands with his other half at his side. It took many moons more before the blonde was brave enough to tell his loved one his secret, his identity. 

To his surprise and happiness, he was accepted and loved unconditionally by his other half. But because he was a man, and thus incapable of giving his other half an heir, a concubine was taken in to carry the heir. Because both males knew of the dangerous of the blonde’s nature, they made sure to keep it a secret between only the two of them. Until one day, they were careless. 

The concubine had tripped, almost injuring the child inside her stomach, so the blonde had used his powers to heal the woman’s wounds, wanting to save both the woman as well as the unborn child. The concubine had promised to keep silent, and she had. The jealous maid who had seen the whole scene, hadn’t. Unknown to the blonde and the concubine, news of the blonde’s nature had reached the retired ruler’s ears. 

The previous ruler had confronted the current ruler, who was unable to deny the claims, feeling that it would be the same as denying his other half. That however, led to their enemies finding out about the secret through the spies within their ranks. It turned to war, all to recover the blonde’s powers for themselves. Greed and thirst for power led to thousands of deaths until the blonde could not handle the pain around him anymore. 

He had gone to meet the enemy in an attempt to negotiate the safety of the innocent, uninvolved people of their lands. The blonde had suggested that he would do the man one favour, in return for leaving them alone. The opposing ruler however, did not take enough with that. He kidnapped the blonde, taking him along to his land and his castle, where the blonde was kept as a prisoner. 

Unable to count the wounds of the mental, physical and sexual abuse, the blonde could only hold onto his stubbornness, refusing to reveal his powers. He had made a proposal of using it once, and the man hadn’t taken enough with that, thus the blonde was not going to do anything else. It was one or nothing. But even if he was strong, even the blonde had a limit. 

He was a little past his limits when his other half came, entering the dungeons where he was kept. They had fallen into each other’s arms, making promises to never ever leave the other’s side again. They were supposed to return to their home to heal, when a sword stabbed through the ruler’s chest, placed there by the opposing ruler. His euphory was short lived, though. 

The blonde had caught his falling other half, his hands dying red with blood that wasn’t his. His ripped robes soaking up the warm fluid that kept his other half alive, slowly draining away from him. A shaky hand rose, leaving a bloody hand-print on the blonde’s tear-stained cheek. A last breath fell from blue, chapped lips, a toe-curling scream of despair following right after. Denial flooded the blonde’s system, the sky above his head darkening with storm-cloud as the earth trembled along with the witch. 

Mother nature cried, grieving with her son as mother earth could do nothing other than watch, attempting to give her son whatever warmth that was seeping out of his cold body. The blonde could do nothing other than rest his hands against his other half’s chest, his hands glowing a light golden hue as he cried. He didn’t know what exactly he was doing, but he knew that he had to do something, even if it meant going against the balance. 

Mother nature and mother earth allowed the blonde to continue, knowing he had no idea of the consequences, but that it was something he would have to learn for himself. Everything given, must be taken back. 

As the heart within the stabbed chest gave a single, tired beat, the blonde screamed in pain. However, this time, it was no scream of heart-break, but one of physical pain. One he had never felt before. Red spilled from his eyes as his tears turned into blood, joined by the same fluid dripping from his nose, mouth and ears. His hands turned black, spreading from his fingertips to his wrists and up his arms, giving the blonde the feeling of his skin being turned inside out. 

But it was okay. He could handle pain, even if it was with pure stubbornness. If it took his own life to return his other half, he would gladly give it without a second thought. The heart under his dark palms gave another strong beat, before another followed. Slowly, as dark golden eyes blinked open, the castle crumbled around them, unable to withstand the backlash of the blonde’s powers any longer. 

Unlike what the witch had expected, his life was not given in exchange for that of his other half. No, the consequences of his actions were different, much crueller. But he only found that out when he his other half died from a heart-attack months later. When he tried to follow after his other half, unable to cope with losing his love for a second time, he disappeared. 


	2. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and it's OC's!

Worn-down sneakers slapped onto the pavement in a quick staccato rhythm, accompanied by the sound of heels giving chase. Meet Takaba Akihito, an attractive young man who was always chased around. Though he wished he could say it were hot, married ladies in their mid-thirties that were chasing after him, instead of the thugs that were currently after his ass. The young photographer had a penchant for sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. And that was not between well-shaped, creamy thighs that dented under his fingertips, the flesh pliant under his grip. 

God, how long had it been since his last fuck? Six years, or was it longer? No, he wasn’t supposed to think about that. At least not in the current moment. It would be a pain to explain why he popped a boner during a chase. He was way past the age of popping awkwardly-timed boners with the least bit of stimulation, really. 

At first, he absolutely loathed the chase, but now, after years of running, he had become addicted to the rush of adrenaline the cat and mouse game gave him. Did that make him a creep? Probably. Did he care? Absolutely not. At least he didn’t have some kind of fucked-up kink, right? Besides, it was only the chase that he liked. Getting captured? Not as much. Most of the time, like 9 out of 10 chases, Akihito managed to get away. 

He was well-versed in giving people the slip. He knew the streets like the back of his hand and was agile enough to weave through the crowd with only brushing clothes. To top it off, he didn’t exactly have a problem with climbing a building to the rooftop if he saw one to his liking. But he wasn’t exactly what you would call lucky. 

“Ack! Fuck! Leggo, asshole!” Akihito hissed in an exaggerated modern accent as he felt his wrist being grabbed in a very unpleasant, sweaty grip. Much time to slip out of the grip, he didn’t get as he was tackled to the ground. At least the assholes were smarter than they looked. Akihito continued to cuss as he struggled against the hold as the second goon slowed to a step next to the bulky blonde sitting on Akihito’s back, cutting off his breathing. 

Now, Akihito was in no way weak, but it felt as if a car was sitting on top of him, holding his wrists together on the small of his back and locking his ankles against the ground to prevent the young blonde from kicking out. 

“Fuck, he’s fast. Does he have a rocket up his ass or something” the bespectacled raven said as he caught his breath and Akihito glared up at him, his breath wheezing past his lips. He glanced around, noticing people looked at him, only to look away just as fast when their eyes made contact. Akihito was already used to this behaviour, so he didn’t exactly count on someone coming to help him. 

“Help me out, will you” the bulky blonde said and with the two of them, they hoisted Akihito off the ground and onto his feet. As soon as the air streamed freely into his lungs again, Akihito started to curse and to struggle once more. This only resulted in the two taller men lifting him off the ground so the tips of his feet barely scraped the pavement as they dragged him to where they came from. 

Akihito continued to struggle all the way, which was pretty far back. At the back-entrance of the exact same building Akihito snuck some pictures off, the blonde was subdued, held in place by the two goons as footsteps approached them, calm and in control. 

“Fuck! Leggo, you fucking cocksuckers!” Akihito hissed as he continued to struggle, attempting to get his arms free. His worn down sneakers scraped over the ground as he walked in place, putting all his weight onto the ball of his foot. He was going to get away, even if that meant dragging the two goons with him. Well, at least that was the plan until a warm, yet cold voice spoke up, making him freeze in place. 

“Takaba Akihito?” the voice said and Akihito felt his knees grow weak, his stomach turning as his chest swelled. Several visions passed in front of his wide eyes as he stared at the ground in front of him. 

“So you’re the punk that was taking pictures of my club?” the man said as he stopped in front of the blonde. Akihito’s eyes trailed up polished black dress-shoes, past long black suit clad legs and a broad muscled torso, up to golden eyes. The man’s pale face seemed to be copied straight from a billboard advertisement, lightly tanned skin in contrast with his onyx, slicked back hair. A sharp nose stood between the golden eyes, accompanied by handsome facial features. It was a face Akihito recognized all too well. One he had seen way too often. 

“That’s no good. Things like that are bad for my business” the raven said and Akihito averted his eyes with difficulty, feeling his throat slip closed. 

“I-If it’s about the pictures, they didn’t come out right, so I deleted them” he said and flinched when the man leaned his arm against the wall above the blonde’s head, towering over the younger man. 

“Don’t be so scared. You won’t get hurt if you’re a good boy. I just want some information” he said and Akihito glanced up before turning away again, unable to keep eye-contact. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. And even if I did, what the hell are you planning to do-” he said, but as cut off by a knee slamming into his gut, making him double over. Another curse slipped past his lips as he coughed, the raven ignoring his pathetic hacking. 

“In this world, if you’re going to stick your nose in business where it doesn’t belong, you’ll have to take care of yourself better” he said and Akihito’s temper rose to meet the surface at the man’s almost tired tone. He was never good in controlling his temper anyway, no matter who was in front of him. He had already gotten in a shit-ton of trouble because of it, what was a little more? 

“I know that already” he said as his leg flew out to connect with the thigh of the bespectacled goon with a satisfying thwack. The contact was enough to make the man loosen his grip, allowing Akihito to rip his arm away. With one arm free, the blonde managed to make a run for it, punching the fore-arm of the bear holding his other wrist. Only half of his mind was working as Akihito ran inside the building. 

Later, he would scold himself for doing so, but now, the rational part of his mind had logged out, leaving him reliant on his instincts only. His instincts, while extremely honed, always led him to higher ground, to places where he could feel the wind on his skin as close to the clouds as possible. As his hands slapped against the railing of the rooftop, the silver chain around his wrist caught the neon-lights of Japan’s nightline district and reflected it. 

“You’ve got nowhere to run now” a smooth voice came from behind him and Akihito froze, looking over his shoulder. He needed to get the fuck out of there, no matter what. He couldn’t stay there any longer. Besides, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to these kinds of heights. If they thought that a simple rooftop would stop him, they had another thing coming. He’d been through so much worse than being chased by a bunch of old yakuzas. 

Akihito couldn’t stop the smirk on his lips as he looked over his shoulder to say exactly that before throwing himself over the railing. The wind sailing past him made adrenaline spike up in his system, even if the rush was cut short by his hand catching the edge of a neon sign, his body swinging towards it when his momentum was stopped. He allowed himself a glance upwards to see wide eyes stare down at him while people down on the streets screamed as they noticed him. 

Looking away from those eyes, Akihito caught sight of a ledge he could use on a distance he could deal with. Gathering his breath, he launched himself towards the ledge, grabbing onto the windowsill and bracing his feet against the wall. Glancing down, he mapped out a road to take before jumping away from the ledge, making his way down. As soon as his feet touched solid ground, he was gone. He didn’t pause to look back, he just ran. If he ran fast enough, he could blame his watery eyes on the wind. 

His mind was a mess, as it always was when Akihito met him. Feelings overwhelmed him, threatening to drown him under their current. He was supposed to be in complete control, in perfect balance. Yet that man, only that man, always managed to make him the most imbalanced and uncontrolled person roaming this earth. He wanted to run, but he wasn’t even sure which direction his feet would take him. 

Still, he wanted to run far, far away, as fast as he could. As fast as his feet could carry him, and even faster than that. But he knew it was useless. As the door of his run-down apartment slammed closed behind him, Akihito leaned back against it, panting to regain his breathing. He clenched his fist in the fabric of his shirt above his heart, feeling how it was mending and breaking at the same time. 

It was unavoidable, and it was his fault. He hated the part of his personality that was reckless and defiant, that never thought things through. His grandmother had always warned him about the consequences of his actions, the books always repeated those same words. It was a constant stream of warnings, yet Akihito had never been good with warnings. 

He was a fucking idiot who thought warnings were like red buttons. When he saw one, he just needed to push it, consequences be damned. He knew this was dangerous and he knew this was going to fuck him up, but he couldn’t stop it. No matter how he tried or what he did, he could never stop it. Akihito had tried to avoid meeting him for as long as he possibly could. 

Hell, if he had known who owned that club, he would never even have gotten close to it. He might even have moved from Tokyo, just to avoid the inevitable. But as stated before, Akihito was never very lucky. His luck had been used up during his youth, all the times he managed to get away with pulling stupid pranks. Now he would be chased by the one person in this whole world he didn’t want to be chased by. 

He could handle the cops with his eyes closed, could brush off assassins and special services with a few unpredictable steps. Hell, he could probably even fool an army if he wanted to. Even with those things, he didn’t need to be lucky, he just needed to be fast and nimble. But that guy was something completely different. Akihito couldn’t escape him, wouldn’t be able to even if he was the luckiest bastard alive. Not only because the man was exactly his type, but because he knew how much that person loved the chase. 

They were two sides of one whole. Akihito loved getting chased, while the raven loved doing the chasing. The blonde didn’t even need to know that person to know that that was the truth. He could tell from the way he had looked as Akihito had jumped from the rooftop. It was those eyes, those frighteningly intense eyes, that made Akihito’s blood run cold and his body heat up. It were those eyes, the eyes of a hunter locking onto his prey, that scared Akihito. Though that wasn’t entirely the truth. 

No, it was because those eyes excited Akihito, that he was scared. The thrill of being subjected to that gaze was too much for his adrenaline junkie side to pass up. Asami Ryuichi was Akihito’s personal brand of poison. A poison, laced with a cure. It was just a question whether the poison would kill him first, before the cure could even enter his system. This was a cat-and-mouse game with his sanity on the line, and Akihito didn’t want to know how the game would end this time. However, he had no choice but to play. 

Asami Ryuichi was not someone to let a prey go free. 


	3. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

_Takaba Akihito._

_Male._

_25._

_5 th of May._

_Place of birth: Kanagawa, Japan._

_Residence: 7 Sakuraheim, 5-chome-33-8 Sendagaya, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo-to, 515-0051, Japan._

_Mother: Takaba Risa._

_Father: Takaba Hidehisa._

_Siblings: None._

Asami’s eyes drew away from the back-ground information to the picture attached to the top left-corner of the file. Staring into the camera, were hazel eyes full of tiredness without any cheeky glint. The pale sharp face was framed by a messy mop of dirty-blonde hair.

“Is this everything you could find of him?” the crime-lord asked and Kirishima looked up, blinking stupidly.

“D-did you want more, sir? I figured you would have enough with the basics we have of everyone who is a possible threat” the secretary said and Asami lowered the paper as he leaned his head against his fingers of his raised hand, his elbow propped onto the arm-leaning of his desk-chair.

“I have an interest in him” the raven admitted as he crossed his legs, his words shooting Kirishima’s eyebrows up towards the man’s hairline.

“A-an interest, sir?” he repeated shocked and Asami raised his eyes up to his assistant and right-hand man.

“Is that something so shocking?” he asked coldly and Kirishima pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger.

“Pardon my rudeness, Asami-sama, but yes” he said bluntly, knowing he was one of the few people who were allowed to get away with speaking like that.

“Last time you took an interest in someone, was during high school” he said and Asami looked away.

“Ah, right. That history teacher. I had a bit of fun with her, but she wasn’t all that special” he admitted and looked back at the picture of the blonde.

“However, this kid seems different” he said and smirked.

“It looks like this one will allow me to enjoy the chase a bit longer” he said, remembering the emotions showing clear as day in those hazel eyes. Weariness, fear, defiance, cheeky pride. Like fire flickering wildly, the emotions in this kid were just as unpredictable. It excited Asami, made him want to see how far he was able to push the kid.

What would break him? Would it be the pressure? Or would it be Asami himself? The kid was surprisingly close to his ideal type. Young, wild, brash and free. A free mind and a free spirit that Asami couldn’t help but want to cage in. All just to see if he would be able to do it and how long it would take. He was sadistic like that, and maybe that was fucked up. But he couldn’t exactly help the way his brain was wired darkly like that.

All the other targets he had had previously, had been way too easy. A bit of kind words here, a smile there, throw in some expensive gifts and they were captured. They would throw themselves at his feet with their legs spread and empty words of love falling from their lips. Asami was disgusted by it, but at the same time, he couldn’t get enough of it. It meant that he had broken them and in a way, it made him feel powerful. He did throw them away after they proved to be too weak to handle him.

He really was one disgusting human being. Could he really be called human anyway? Sometimes, he felt like the personalization of darkness. His emotions were off-kilter and his mind dark. His hands were dirty, drenched with the blood of the people he had killed. His first kill had been his own good-for-nothing father in self-defence, his second the asshole who dared to lay a hand on one of his closest friends. After reaching adult-hood, the kill-count had kept rising.

If he had to be judged for his crimes, no matter how many lives he had, it wouldn’t be enough. It wasn’t as if he liked killing, he didn’t. It was just something that needed to be done. That was all there was to it. By now, he felt quite numb to the sin of killing. He could watch without a twitch as the light disappeared from someone’s eyes, could even be the one to drain it without flinching. Asami couldn’t remember the days he had been different. He knew he had been, saw it in the pitying looks his closest friends gave him when they thought he wasn’t looking. But he didn’t care how much he had changed over the years.

He was just empty, and feeling dirty and disgusted by himself at least made him feel something, which was better than nothing at all. Maybe that was also the reason why Asami wanted to see how long people could go before they broke. To see if he was already broken or if he had been broken from the beginning. He was inclined to go with the second.

“I will look into it and bring you more information, sir” Kirishima said and the crime-lord blinked out of his internal thoughts. Looking over to one of his oldest friends, he gave a nod before turning back to work. It was only two days before Kirishima returned. However, Asami didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or even more excited.

The man who normally found everything, could not find any more than the blonde’s job. Kirishima was nothing if not throughout, he never failed to bring Asami exactly what he wanted. No information was too secret or too hidden for him. Yet now, his skills had been too little to find out about one punk. Asami’s drive to hunt was rising, while Kirishima’s dislike for the kid was what grew.

First, the barely-legal looking kid had the guts to send him on a high-speed foot-chase through streets inaccessible with cars, then he kicked his leg hard enough to make it bruise and give him a limp. And now, he failed to give his boss what he wanted, literally having found nothing more than what he currently presented, which was a very small file of the kid’s articles he had managed to snap scoops of. However, the pleased look in golden eyes, refrained him from complaining.

“Kirishima” Asami said as his eyes returned to the picture of the kid.

“Yes, sir?” the bespectacled mob asked and Asami smirked.

“Set up a tip-off. One he can’t pass up. I want him captured and brought to me” he said and Kirishima gave a bow.

“Understood, sir” he said and Asami knew that Kirishima would not fail, not after not being able to give his boss the information he wanted. The man felt as if he needed to redeem himself, and Asami was not going to correct him if it meant that there was more chance of success. If the background-search was not going to give Asami the information he wanted, he just needed to get it from the person himself. As simple as that. Or so it should have been.

It had been since the very beginning of his career that one of his plans failed. It was a very simple plan. A tip-off would be send to the news-paper office the blonde worked with most. It was a hint of a location and the nature of the deal, which was said to be a drug-deal between a corrupt diet member and an even corrupter cop. It was the kind of tip-off that the kid couldn’t leave alone, looking at his past record of scoops.

He thrived on these sort of scoops, Asami could tell from the amount of them. So he would use it against the boy to lure him into a trap. The trap itself was basic, with the perimeter surrounded and guarded by a couple of his men. It was simple, basic and more than enough to capture one little mouse.

Or so Asami thought. As he sat in the car, listening to the radio connection of his guards, he was beginning to rethink his initial thoughts. He didn’t know whether he was pleased or not with this development as he heard the chaos.

[He got away!]

[I saw him! He turned the corner towards you, Kaji!]

[I don’t see him!]

[There! The second-floor window!]

[Holy fuck! Is he climbing to the rooftop?!]

[This isn’t the time to be impressed, idiot! After him!]

[Fucking hell! Is he bat-shit?!]

[Sasaki! He’s coming towards you!]

[Wasn’t he on the rooftop?!]

[He’s jumping! Anyway, just stop him!]

[Whoah! He just jumped right through the window!]

[How the hell are we supposed to stop him?!]

Asami sighed and stepped out of the car, leaving the door open to keep an ear on the chaos. The raven had barely lit up his cigarette when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when he saw the cause of the chaos flying towards him. Well, more like jumping through the second story window-frame right onto the top of Asami’s car.

The rooftop dented in under the blonde’s sneakers before he jumped to the ground with a summersault, rolling through his landing before immediately taking back off again. Asami was stunned, unable to do more than stare at the kid that had still been able to give him a cheeky smirk during his jump.

Asami felt his blood boil as he recalled the sparkle in hazel eyes, lit up by the street-lights and the moon. The kid had been high on adrenaline because of the chase. Oh, yes. Asami was going to enjoy this game very much. With a barked laugh, he stepped in the car, picking up the communication radio microphone and holding it to his lips.

“Pack up, men. He got away for today” he said and didn’t hear a single complaint through the radio. He did hear a lot of curses, but that only amused him.

“Very well, wild-cat, I’ll play with you” the crime-lord said as he smirked in the direction where the blonde had disappeared into, his eyes narrowed.


	4. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!
> 
> Meanign, I don't own the song either!

He couldn’t believe it. How had he, Takaba Akihito, been stupid enough to fall for such an easy trick? A trick he had invented, at that! For fuck’s sake, how much of an idiot could he have been to check out a tip-off without verifying the contents? Besides, that chase had taken quite a bit of his energy. Hazel eyes looked up at his reflection, seeing the curl of his lips.

“No, no, I can’t get swept up in it. So what if the chase had been fun” he said to his reflection above the sink before turning away from it, lest he saw his scars. He had quite a lot of them and absolutely loathed to be reminded of them. Every single one of them were ugly, proof of how bad they had healed. Some were large slash-marks across his skin, while others were smaller cuts. There were even small scars on his hands, neck and feet.

Over 50 % of his body was covered by scars. It was not a pleasant sight, leading to the blonde slathering a layer of concealer onto them to hide those visible, like the ones on his neck and his hands. After he was sure not even the faintest line was visible, he pulled on his black dress-pants, pairing it with a black long sleeved dress-shirt, buttoned up to the top. It wasn’t much, but Akihito did own some articles of clothing for jobs that required a more stylish attire than jeans and Tee.

The job he had been hired for tonight, had nothing to do with photography, but he wasn’t going to complain as long as it put money on his bank-account and thus food in his stomach. Besides, he was supposed to lay low for now. He might have fallen for Asami’s trap, but that didn’t mean that he would be as stupid as to walk around without keeping an eye open. Though his hair and eye-colour didn’t stand out like it did in the past, he was aware that he still had a striking appearance that set him apart from others.

Besides, even if he didn’t have that sort of appearance, he knew Asami was sharp enough to pick him out in a crowd. Laying low was the least he could do, making him wear a hat with hood over it as he stepped outside. The club that had hired him was not too far from his apartment, taking him little to no time to get there. He had been hired to play live background music for the opening of the new bar. The connection had been mouth-to-mouth, which was why Akihito felt out of place in between the high-class crowd, dressed in their finest threads.

However, the only thing Akihito needed to do was play calm, yet warm back-ground music on the grand piano in the corner of the room. It was something he could do for hours without pause or cramp. If only he could stop feeling as if he was being watched intently. With his fingers dancing skilfully across the keys, Akihito opened his eyes to sweep them across the room subtly. When his hazel eyes met with bright golden ones, the blonde’s shoulder’s tensed, yet not a single hick-up was heard in his music.

The photographer averted his eyes immediately, hoping that the contact would have been too short for the other to realize that Akihito had even acknowledged him. Of course Asami had to be there. As if Akihito’s luck was good enough for him to escape his curse for even a month or so. Akihito almost rolled with his eyes at his own naive thoughts. He knew better, way better. Yet there was no fault in hope. Hope that flew away when someone stepped up next to him. Akihito didn’t even need to look up to know who it was.

“In need for an extra job to get food on the table, Takaba?” the infuriating crime-lord asked amused and Akihito closed his eyes.

“If you can’t see that I’m currently too busy to entertain you, you might want to go see someone to get a pair of glasses” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow at being brushed off, something he was not used to.

“It looks to me like you can multitask quite well” he said and Akihito, no matter how he tried not to react, it was impossible. He was too impulsive not to talk back at someone who sounded as haughty as Asami.

“A person can’t actually multitask, just so you know. It’s merely the brain switching instantly between two different actions” he said and Asami wasn’t giving up just yet.

“You seem to be playing rather well. How about a more private show?” he asked and Akihito’s eyes opened again, yet didn’t lift his gaze from his fingers dancing over the keys.

“I refuse. I’m merely doing my job. I’m not paid for the private show you have in mind” he said, having picked up on the innuendo. Being brushed off for the second time seemed to put the raven off as he walked away. Akihito glanced up at his retreating back before releasing his breath, focussing once more on his play. However, he should have known Asami was not one to take no for an answer.

That was clear in the way only the two of them remained at closing time, the owner practically getting on his knees, begging for Akihito to stay and play an extra song for Asami alone. Seeing the fear in the owner’s eyes, Akihito sat back down with a grimace, turning to the piano keys once more.

“Any requests?” he asked coldly, not looking up to see the owner’s elated face.

“Whatever you like” Asami said as he took a chair to sit down, close to the piano, his eyes never leaving the blonde’s form.

“You can leave us” he said, turning his head ever so slightly at the owner as he dismissed the man as if he owned the club. The owner took his leave with a deep bow and addressing the raven respectfully, in a way that made it clear to Akihito that the crime-lord indeed had some kind of control over the club. Be it protection or having sponsored the owner, Akihito didn’t care to know.

“You want something classical or something more modern?” Akihito asked as he repositioned his feet on the pedals.

“How about something where you sing” Asami said and Akihito gave him a sideway look.

“What makes you think I can even hold a tone?” he asked and Asami crossed his legs, lighting up a cigarette.

“Just a feeling” he said and Akihito couldn’t help but scoff, placing his fingers on the keys with a melancholic smile. With his eyes directed at the keys under his fingers, he started singing.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

Akihito couldn’t help but find some sort of sardonic irony in the song as the English words fell past his lips, his fingers weaving a complex rhythm under his voice, much more complex than the original song. He didn’t need to look at the raven to know the crime-lord couldn’t do much other than stare. At least until Akihito had finished the last note.

“Looks like you really are able to hold a tone” he said as he stood up from his chair to walk over. Akihito, having a feeling where this was going, stood up from his piano chair, keeping his eyes averted from the man.

“I-I need to go now” he said, attempting to brush past the man. However, Asami wouldn’t have it as he grabbed the blonde’s arm above his elbow, instantly halting him.

“You know, you are the first person to brush me off like this. Nobody has ever refused me when I suggested them to be my partner for the night. When you reject me like this, it only makes me want you so much more” the raven said and Akihito kept his head lowered.

“I’m married” he blurted out and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“Is that the best excuse you can come up with?” he asked and Akihito gritted his teeth slightly.

“It’s not an excuse. I am married” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes, releasing the blonde’s elbow. Almost immediately, Akihito moved to take a step forward, only to have his hand snatched before he could even lift his heel off the ground. Asami looked at the set of five vintage bronze rings on the blonde’s left hand, a subtle rhombus shaped ornate ring with a dark pink/red ball in the middle on his pointer.

On his middle finger was a bronze daisy-like ring wrapped around his knuckle with a dark metalic blue ball, a leaf ring on the knuckle next to it with a slim ornate band at the base. The second knuckle of his pink finger was decorated by a slim twisted band. None of them seemed like an engagement ring, nor a wedding band, which made Asami frown.

“Oi, leggo! You don’t know what you’re starting!” Akihito struggled as he tried to get his wrist from the raven’s grip, who ignored him in favour of checking his other hand, his eyes zeroing in on the only ring situated on the blonde’s right hand. Once again, it was a bronze ring, though it looked a lot less cheap. The ring had a solid band connected to the square-shaped Celtic knot, seemingly designed like a cross with a circle weaved through it.

The ring was simple, yet well cared for, the design carved into it by hand in an amazing display of craftsmanship. The fact that it stood alone and was immediately covered by Akihito’s hand as he managed to rip himself free from the raven’s grip, was the only proof Asami needed to confirm that it was indeed a wedding ring. One of great importance to Akihito, who averted his eyes again. When he dared to look up, he almost gulped at the dark look in golden eyes as they were glued to the covered hand.

“I-I need to go” Akihito stuttered out once again, but this time did leave, running out of the door as if the devil was chasing him. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Akihito had hoped that admitting that he was married would make Asami back off. That he could go back to avoiding the crime-lord as good as he possibly could. But that dark look in the man’s eyes had told the opposite of that.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Akihito cursed as he raised his hand to his forehead while he ran, his silver bracelet catching the street-light as his sleeve slid down, his hoodie and hat forgotten at the bar.

“This isn’t good. This is not good. Why couldn’t I have just stayed inside today?” he complained, not caring if it was weird to talk to himself. Who would even pay attention to him? At this hour, the only people out on the street were whores stuck in their trip and drunks who were passed out or had yet to pass out. Who were they to judge, anyway?

Akihito, for the nth time, wondered why he was unable to throw away his ring. It wasn’t like his husband was coming back. Not the one he exchanged vows with, anyway. That thought made tears spring up to Akihito’s eyes, who pushed them back roughly. He was in for a sleepless night, but that didn’t mean he was going to cry outside the safety of his four apartment walls.


	5. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the song of the previous chapter? :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

Slowly, eyes blinked open, squeezing shut once more under the onslaught of the bright afternoon sun on his sensitive orbs. He raised his hand to cover his eyes, holding the limb above his face. A frown pulled his eyebrows down when a shadow larger than his hand landed over his face, blocking out the sun. 

“I knew you’d be here, -----” a pleasant voice said and the sound of it smoothed out the wrinkle between the raven’s eyebrows. As he opened his eyes, he looked straight up in a pale, lovely face that was smiling down at him sweetly. In fact, the smile was the only thing visible, which confused the young man greatly. 

He knew there was more to the face hanging above him, knew that there was something he loved just as much as that smile, yet he couldn’t even remember, let alone part his lips to inquire about it. Instead, he smirked and reached up a hand to grab a thin, pale wrist, pulling the older man down into the grass next to him. The blonde man went willingly, chuckling as he was rolled onto his back with the younger raven hovering over him. 

“Aren’t I always here, waiting for you to show up, late as ever” the raven said amused as he felt nimble fingers curve around the back of his neck. 

“I apologize, my lord. It seems like I made you wait, but for good reason so” the blonde said, speaking his tittle with light mock and the younger man scoffed as he lifted a hand to brush the back of his fingers across a pale, soft cheek. 

“You better. It is bad manners to make yours truly wait. Did no-one ever tell you that?” he taunted and leaned down to finally capture those sinful lips. Sinful indeed, seeing as how their meeting was a crime. Their stances were too different, their relationship impossible. Yet here they were, in the field where they met up countless times before, whenever they found some spare time to sneak away. A young royal and a swordsmith. 

A swordsmith who answered the raven’s kiss languidly, pouring his overflowing feelings into every stroke of their tongues in a way that warmed the raven up from the inside out, filling his body with heat from the middle of his chest to the tips of his fingers as they tentatively followed the curves of the body beneath him. Because of the raven’s lack of experience, they had yet to go further than a kiss, but the blonde’s patience seemed endless as he allowed the younger man to do whatever he wished. As they broke apart, the young raven couldn’t help but smile down at his lover. 

“Is something wrong? You’re looking sad” the blonde said as he cupped the raven’s cheek. The young man gave a sigh before moving to sit back, the blonde following him into a sitting position. Not that he had much of choice when the young royal held his hand, looking at the ring situated there. 

“Father has chosen my bride-to-be. I however feel that it is too early. I still have 2 years until my 18th year of life. But I guess it must seem silly to you, who is already married to someone else for two years” he said and his chin was lifted by a pale finger gently coaxing him into looking up. 

“May I show you why I was late?” the blonde asked, changing the subject without going in on it, as if to say that it was no use thinking too hard about it. Marriage was unavoidable after all, especially for someone in his position. 

“This better be good” the raven said as he allowed himself to be brought to his feet. As they mounted their horses that were grazing close to them, the young royal couldn’t keep his eyes of the swordsmith. The blonde seemed like one contradiction. He looked so lonely, yet fulfilled at the same time. Sometimes, he would stare out in the distance with a sad look, only to look at nothing besides the raven when they were together, as if he had not known once ounce of sadness. 

One second, he was energetic and almost too much for the young raven to keep up with, while the next moment, he was mellow and wanted to do nothing other than use the younger man’s stomach as pillow while sleeping in the grass-land. The young royal was intrigued, had been since the first moment they had met. 

“-----? Are you awake?” the blonde asked and the raven blinked rapidly, looking over at the amused older man. 

“Of course, I am awake. Don’t be ridiculous” the raven said and wanted to say more, only to be at loss for words as he looked around. The blonde had brought him to a spring in the forest, with a small water-fall. He had never seen this place before, had barely even entered the woods unless it was to hunt. He didn’t exactly like the forest, what with all the animals. But it seemed like he had missed out on a few beautiful places. 

“Can I interest you for a swim, my lord?” the swordsmith asked with a mocking bow, already dismounted his horse and untied the belt of his tunic. 

“Is this a sneaky plan to get me to undress?” the raven asked as he stepped off his horse’s back. 

“Please, I don’t feel that I have to resort to such tactics” the blonde said as he pulled his tunic top over his head. Golden eyes could do nothing more than stare, distracted by the lines of scars insulting the fit physic of the older male that was normally hidden by his clothing. Never before had the younger man ever thought to be attracted to males, but the person before him had to smash those believes. 

The young royal watched entranced as the blonde stepped under the waterfall, the water-surface reaching to his hips as he brushed back his hair before looking up, letting the water rain down onto his collarbone. A smile was send in his direction, making the raven swallow thickly. 

“Are you afraid of water, my lord?” the blonde asked amused, once again using his tittle to mock him light-heatedly. If it had been anyone else, they would have been punished for such insolence. The raven scoffed as he dropped his underwear to his ankles before stepping into the water. Because of the hot summer weather around them, the cool water was a very welcome change. 

“-----?” the blonde spoke up after a while of languid swimming. 

“What is it?” the raven asked and turned to face his lover, his feet touching the bottom of the spring while the water reached a little above his shoulders. 

“I need to tell you something” the blonde said and the young royal frowned at the sad tilt to the normally smiling lips. 

“Is it bad?” he asked and the blonde shrugged. 

“Depends on what you think is bad, I guess. But it is important to me, and to you too” he said and the raven frowned. The blonde sighed before taking a step closer to the raven, the younger man backing away. Both paused, clearly confused over the raven’s actions. 

“Are you running away from me?” the blonde asked slightly amused and the raven shook his head. 

“I’m not” he said and the blonde smirked. 

“What? Are you afraid that I might take this opportunity to violate you, my lord?” he asked taunting, as if he was trying to run away from the subject he had brought up himself. 

“Quite the opposite” the young raven said and the blonde tilted his head back. 

“You are quite distracting and unless you wish to be violated, I would suggest you to keep your distance. You draw animalistic desires from me that are rather foreign and I am not sure I can control them enough not to hurt you” the raven said and looked up to see the blonde smile fondly at him. 

“I am not afraid of you, -----. I am also not afraid of pain, if it is you” he said and slowly approached the raven again, the younger man not backing away this time. He had warned the blonde after all. His mother had always taught him not to act on his desires, but his lover was making it extremely hard to remain courteous. 

“I don’t know what to do” the raven admitted and kept looking at the blonde as their hands connected under-water. 

“No need to worry. I do and I will guide you, if it is what you really want. You don’t have to do this if you feel pressured because of our difference in age” the blonde said and the raven scoffed. 

“As if I would feel pressured by that. I merely want more with you, much more. You make me a very greedy man” he said and the blonde caressed the lightly tanned hand in his with his thumb. 

“And I will give you everything you wish as long as it is within my power” he said and the raven looked up again. 

“I wish to be connected with you until I am the only one closest to you. Closer than anyone has ever been. And I won’t take anything less” he said and the blonde turned away to the waterfall. 

“Let’s take it over there, where I can sit on that rock. It’ll be easier on both of us” he said and started leading the raven to the rocks hidden by the waterfall. As the blonde turned his head to smile back at the raven, the young royal couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. He blinked as the vision changed, his heart skipping for a different reason this time. 

Though it was that same lower half of a pale face and slender neck with prominent collarbones, this time, there was a noose around the blonde’s neck. The smile was still on the blonde’s lips, thought there as a sad tilt to it as the young raven stared from a distance, his golden eyes wide as accusations were flung around. 

“--------. For the murder of a family of three, through an unknown disease called up by witch-craft, the Holy court pronounces you, guilty and sentences you to be hanged”

“Hang him!”

“Hang the witch!”

“Kill him!”

“Kill the witch!”

“Hang the messenger of the devil!”

The young royal took a step forward, intend on bulldozering his way through the crowd, only to be stopped by an arm in front of him, holding him back. 

“Don’t do it, my lord. That man is a witch, a servant of the devil. Do not concern yourself with him” the owner of the arm said and the young royal looked over at the blonde next to him, the blue eyes of his brother-in-law staring at him. Yet the young raven couldn’t keep his eyes off the older blonde, unable to stop the fear from contaminating his stomach and twisting it to the point he felt like puking. 

He needed to do something. Right now, before it was too late. 

The young raven froze when he saw those lips he had kissed more than he had cared to count, mouth the word ‘run’ right before the carriage was tugged forward and away from under the blonde’s feet. Run, the young royal did, towards his lover. He pulled out the dagger the blonde had forged for him and with a well-aimed throw, made it cut through part of the rope, making it too weak to hold the blonde’s weight. 

But at the same time as his interference, the young raven felt something stab through his chest. As he looked down at the sword through him, he coughed up a worrisome amount of blood. He looked back up at his lover, who had managed to land on his feet, witnessing how one of the knight had stabbed the raven. As the young royal sank to his knees, a pained, desperate cry rang out, the sky darkening above them.


	6. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

With a bone-chilling gasp, golden eyes shot open, breathing ragged as he blinked wildly.

“Asami-sama? Are you alright?” Kirishima asked worried as he looked at his boss’s pale face.

“Drazhan. Drazhan and Athanasi. What origin do you think they have?” Asami asked as he stared at the table in front of him, trying to remember more of his peculiar dream he had just woken up from. As it was, the only thing he could remember, were those two names and a nauseating feeling of fear, not for himself but for someone else. Someone with a fond smile and a noose around their neck.

“It sounds Slavic to me. Do you wish me to look it up, sir?” the bodyguard/assistant asked as he took note of the names and Asami brought his hand up against his forehead.

“No, leave it. It’s not important. It was just a dream” he said and Kirishima placed the files in the outstretched hand as Asami mentioned for them.

“Sound more like a nightmare, if it causes you to wake up this way” he said and Asami gave a tired sigh.

“It feels like it was” he admitted as the ghosts of his dream disappeared the more he reached out for them. Well, that was a complete and utter waste of a fifteen-minute nap in his office. If it meant that he would only get more tired because of some stupid medieval dream, then he might as well have better spend that time on things that matter. Things like drug-deals, weapon-deals, business-deals and a certain hell-cat named Takaba Akihito.

Yes, that was way more important. How dare that little brat brush off someone like Asami? Why did that bring a smile to the raven’s lips? But then the reason for the brush-off popped back up in the crime-lord’s mind and caused the smirk to fall away into a dark expression.

Married? The kid was only 25, so what the hell was he doing, getting married to someone at his young age? There was not a single letter of his marital status in his files, but then again, they didn’t have much to go on since the kid’s files were minimalistic. Hell, there was even less information on a simple free-lance photographer than there was on a top crime-lord like himself. How in the world was that even possible?

“Is this all you managed to find up until now, Kirishima?” Asami asked as he look at the pathetic three papers in his hands.

“Yes, sir. For now, I haven’t been able to get any more than that, but I am still busy on it” the guard said and Asami gave a hum as he lit up a cigarette while looking at the files. Once again, the files belonged to the blonde hell-cat. But nowhere on the files was anything mentioned about a husband or a wife. Was it a lie? No, the brat had looked too genuine to lie about something like that. But then was there nothing known about a spouse?

“Kirishima, do you believe working in the crime-section of the newspaper to be such a dangerous job that one would need to hide their spouse?” Asami asked and Kirishima paused at the door.

“I can’t say for sure, sir. I supposed working in a job that has anything to do with criminality is dangerous, but not as dangerous as our jobs. I do not see the need to hide my wife from the public view since I believe and trust in our family-protection program. However, if it is Takaba Akihito’s spouse, who doesn’t have that protection, I can see why he would keep his other half a secret” Kirishima said and pushed up his glasses.

“If it’s Takaba Akihito, I doubt anyone would be able to capture him without using someone as a hostage” he said and Asami couldn’t stop the small smirk from curling up the corner of his lips. Kirishima really hated being shown up, not to mention that it had happened twice by the same person. Asami couldn’t say that he was dissatisfied with that.

Disappointed that the brat hadn’t been captured yet? Sure, yeah, he was. Nobody had ever given him the slip and Takaba had so done twice. Not to mention that he had rejected him. Yet Asami was too amused and too pleased with it to be dissatisfied. The little cat was making this chase really something Asami could look forward to, and he’d be damned if he let the kid escape. Married or not didn’t matter to Asami. It never had before, so why would it now? He had wrecked a couple of homes before, one more or less wouldn’t make that much of difference.

Besides, this was the first time he had been so interested in someone. Like hell Asami was going to let a silly little ring get in the way from getting his prize. Besides, a ring was so easy to take off. And if it was really a ring that made the brat spread his legs, Asami could buy him however much rings he wanted.

“Anything else, sir?” Kirishima asked and golden eyes rose from the papers in his hand.

“I want him tailed. Put Benji on him and have him report on everything he does. I want to know what he does, when he does it and where he does it” he said and Kirishima inclined his head in a nod that could be mistaken for a bow.

“Consider it done, sir” he said before excusing himself. Asami stood up from the sofa that doubled as his bed and walked over to his desk. With someone tailing the brat, Asami would have an easier time finding out the blonde’s weaknesses which he could use.

Honestly, he was scum. He did criminal acts on an almost weekly basis, so using someone’s weakness against them to have a one-night stand with them wasn’t exactly something that Asami felt bad about. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was planning to rape the blonde. If he really didn’t want it, Asami would not go all the way until the blonde begged for it, which he would. Asami was confident in his abilities and his skills, even when it came to sexual manipulation.

Besides, through the years, Asami had developed a skill to pick out the people who looked at him in _that_ way. Takaba had definitely given him _that_ look, which only made the raven smirk. If he was the blonde’s type or even the least bit attractive to him, this would be so much easier. After all, Asami knew he was attractive and he knew how to use it. The endearing way the blonde acted bashfully whenever taken off guard, told Asami that the punk was not as immune to his advances as he pretended to be.

The thought of this made Asami smirk, his lips curled around the filter of his cigarette. Oh how he would enjoy to take the blonde apart and strip him of his pride and his dishonesty. He could only imagine what kind of erotic faces the blonde would make, trying to lie to himself in the throes of passion. The phone ringing shook the crime-lord out of his thoughts, making him reach out for the horn.

[Asami-sama, Sudou is here. Shall I send him up?]

“Please do” Asami said before putting down the horn again. It didn’t take long before Sudou was knocking on his office door, waiting for permission to enter. In some ways, Asami didn’t really know what to do with the blonde ex-model. Yes, the younger male was good at what he did and he brought in popular, rich costumers to his clubs, which meant more money for Asami.

But the blonde was like a puppy who had imprinted, in a way. He was desperate for the crime-lord’s attention and his affection. He did everything to get in the raven’s good graces and in his pants, but Asami didn’t feel even the least bit attracted to the desperate type like Sudou Shuu. They did, however, make the perfect toy. One Asami could easily toss aside once they had ceased to be useful.

“Enter” Asami called and the door opened a few second later to show the ex-model.

“Good-evening, Asami-sama” the platinum blonde said as he stepped into the office, several hard-cover maps held under his arm.

“Did you bring the records?” Asami asked, coming straight to the point. He didn’t feel like dealing with an overly loyal dog like Sudou in this current moment. Asami was fully aware that it was that type he needed to watch out most for since you never knew the limits to their loyalty. When did it cross the line of becoming an obsession with those types?

“Yes, sir. I have brought all four of them. I triple checked them before bringing them over” Sudou said as he eagerly made his way over to the raven. Normally, Asami would go to the clubs in person, to see how they were doing with his own eyes. But with an important deal with the Chinese triad coming up, Asami could use all his time in the office.

“Also, since I am already here, sir, there is something I would like to talk about” Sudou said as he held out the club-records for the crime-lord to take.

“It’s a way to become-” the model said but cut himself off as his blue orbs landed on the file Asami kept his desk to look at when he was bored.

“To become, what?” Asami asked as he laid the records over the picture and name of the file. Sudou raised his eyes to the raven once more, plastering a smile on his face.

“I see you are quite busy. It would likely be better for me to return on this subject later. It is not really that important anyway” he said and Asami gave a hum, not stopping the blonde as he dismissed himself. Asami didn’t like the look the blonde had had in his eyes. But Benji would be enough to deal with Sudou.

The guard might be new to the ranks, but he was not one to be swayed by men like Sudou. Especially not when he was fully aware that he would have to deal with Asami himself if he did. It was not a possibility the crime-lord’s subordinates wanted to think about.


	7. Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, there's blood and an orgy in this chapter, but I'm not going into the dirty little details. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

Akihito clicked with his tongue as he pushed his hands deep into his pockets. He was being followed, he could feel it. While one of them wasn’t too shabby, the other was just a punk that had been hired by someone. Either way, both of the bastards got on his nerves. But shaking them off was too much of a hassle, which he couldn’t be bothered with. He would let the idiot deal with them since he was close to his destination anyway. 

His destination was a simple basement-bar, directed at the older youth and young adults. At least, that was what it was on the surface. Akihito let his eyes glide over the crowd, noting that it was quite packed, which was perfect for him, though he wasn’t staying on the surface. Without any reserve, he stepped behind the bar, ignoring the loud music booming through the speakers. 

“Oi! Where the fuck do you think you’re going?!” the barman said angry and Akihito paused in his step to glare over his shoulder. 

“Haah?!” he breathed irritated and the exotic barman clicked with his tongue. 

“You heard me” he held on and Akihito turned away. 

“Down” he said simply, not in the mood to argue with one of his oldest friends. 

“You can’t go down there as you like, shitface. It’s a private party” the barman continued, still not willing to allow Akihito to go down. 

“1782, Thatch” the blonde said and the barman grimaced. 

“Asshole” he cursed and Akihito smirked. 

“Yeah, but you loved putting your dick in this asshole, didn’t you?” he taunted and turned to the backdoor. 

“Oh, by the way, I’m being tailed. Tell me when they’re gone” he said and didn’t even bother dodging the glass that burst apart against the wall next to his head right before the door closed. Akihito released a light chuckle as he hauled up the hatch to the lower level basement. Thatch was so easy to rile up and pick on, it almost made Akihito feel sorry for him. 

The blonde had met Thatch and his older brother a long time ago and they had helped each other out a few times when they lived together. Akihito had put up with them the same way they had put up with him. However, Akihito had never been as bloody as the siblings were. In the basement under the surface of the club, was what one could call an orgy. But one with vampires. It was a bloody, messy situation that stunk of sex. To think Akihito had been in one a couple of times before. 

As he made his way to the larges round sofa in the back of the dark room, Akihito ignored the naked vampires feeding on equally as naked humans while pleasuring them. When he was close enough to the back of the room, the vampire sucking on a brunette’s neck with his fingers buried in her core, raised his eyes to look at him, following his figure up from worn-down combat boots, to a black skinny jeans and an oversized zip-up hoodie. The vampire pulled away, licking his lips as he leaned back. 

“Doll, mate, you’re early. I didn’t expect to see you here until after at least one drink upstairs” Patch said and Akihito scoffed. 

“You wouldn’t have, if I hadn’t been followed here. But Thatch will deal with them, so it’s cool” Akihito said and the raven made a pointed look at Akihito’s crotch as he whispered something in the brunette’s ear. The blonde glanced down as the brunette latched onto his hoodie, zipping it down to reveal a fitted white shirt. 

“Oi, Patch, I don’t do that anymore and you know it” Akihito said as the woman’s hand skilfully unbuckled his belt. The blonde didn’t even bother resisting. 

“Oh come on, Doll. Do it for old time’s sake” Patch said with a smirk as the brunette lowered Akihito’s jeans a little past his hips. 

“Hmpf, if it’s for old time’s sake, I’m… ngh-” Akihito started but cut off with a slight muffled noise when lips wrapped around his manhood to work it to attention. 

“So charging you for this” the blonde finished and glanced up as a second pair of hands ran up his shoulders to slowly remove his hoodie. 

“Yeah, yeah, put it on my tab for later and enjoy yourself” Patch said with a smirk as Akihito turned his head to the side to allow the owner of the hands to draw him into a deep kiss while undoing him from his clothing. Honestly, Akihito would be a bit of a fool to refuse when it was just sex and he was pent up like crazy after one hell of a long dry-spell. Meeting Asami who came onto him with strong signals didn’t help either. Akihito groaned when he felt teeth sink into the side of his neck, one of his hand buried in brown hair and his knees on the round couch. 

“Asshole. Warn me next time” Akihito panted slightly and Patch smirked against the blonde’s skin, sucking his mouth full of the blonde’s blood. Akihito’s head rolled back with a groan and closed eyes when a second pair of teeth latched onto his bared shoulder. 

“Ché, I really liked this shirt too. I just bought it a few days ago” Akihito complained as he held his ripped shirt in his hand, his head resting against the vampire’s shoulder. The brunette laid draped over his naked lap, fallen asleep like most of the humans around them, leaving only the insomniacs and the vampires. 

“Don’t complain. I’ll buy you a new one” Patch said as he held out his pack of cigarettes out to Akihito who easily accepted the stick and placed it between his lips. He didn’t even need to snap with his fingers to lit the end of the cancer stick, inhaling deeply. The dried up blood and semen on his naked body were starting to feel uncomfortable, but Akihito didn’t move, too lazy to move a muscle. It was comfortable to sit like this with Patch, as if they had gone back in time, leaning against each other after a rump. 

“So, you got the papers?” Patch asked and Akihito gave a hum, picking up his hoodie with a flick of his wrist. As the zipper hit the brunette’s head, the woman stirred. 

“Sorry, sweetheart” Akihito said as he ruffled her hair gently before reaching into the inside pocket of his hoodie. 

“Here. It was a pain to do, but I finished them” he said and handed the envelope over to Patch. 

“Shinkai Katsue?” the raven read out loud and Akihito gave a hum, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. 

“Problem? If so, do it yourself” he said as he exhaled his smoke. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Thanks, mate. Thatch and Kat will be grateful too” Patch said before he folded up the new identity papers again, exchanging it for another envelope. 

“You know, you’re being awfully touchy today” Patch said as Akihito did a quick count of the money. 

“Is that so?” he asked lightly as he put away the envelope in his hoodie. 

“Did you meet him again?” Patch guessed and Akihito froze in the middle of tapping off his ashes. 

“Yeah” he admitted after a small pause. 

“Sucks. Maybe I should just give you some of my blood for you to change him. It would stop the cycle” Patch said and Akihito’s eyes widened. Patch’s lips parted in pain as he reached up to his head when Akihito looked at him. 

“D-Doll” Patch pressed out, his voice pained and barely audible. 

“What did you just say?” Akihito asked coldly and Patch started to curl up into himself, holding his head. 

“Did you just suggest that I kill him? That I kill Asami again?” the blonde asked, his focus rising a bit, adding to Patch’s pain without affecting anyone else, though they were weary as they looked over at the duo as a short, pained scream left Patch’s lips. 

“I-I’m sor- sorry” the vampire managed to grit out and Akihito clicked with his tongue as he reeled back his power, releasing the pain he inflicted straight onto the vampire’s brain. 

“I can’t do it, Patch” he said as he looked away, putting his cigarette back between his lips. 

“Not again. I went crazy last time” Akihito said and pushed his hair back as Patch sat back up, rubbing his forehead. 

“No, I shouldn’t have brought it up. I was asking for it” he said and Akihito lowered his head. 

“You’re right. Making him immortal might stop the cycle, but I can’t do it. I can’t make him like me, Patch. I can’t put him through something like this” he said and Patch rested his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, rubbing the bare, scarred skin in a soothing motion. 

“Don’t mind my words. I know I’d go crazy if I were in your position. Meeting the love of my life only to lose them again, over and over again for the past 3000 years, I can’t even imagine what you must be going through. Hell, I don’t even want to imagine it. I’ve been alive only since 1785 and I’m still not over Amalia. I can’t imagine having her come back to me only to lose her again” Patch said and Akihito pushed his cigarette butt out in the ashtray before moving the brunette out of his lap to settle into Patch’s. 

“Shut up and make me forget” he said and Patch gave a light huff. 

“As you wish” he said and added another bitemark to the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I hope those guys are gone” Akihito said as he pulled on his combat boots again, his chest naked under his hoodie. 

“If they aren’t, why can’t you just make yourself invisible?” Patch asked as he pulled on his own jeans. 

“Ah” Akihito said dryly as he looked up, making Patch snort as they stood up, the raven pulling a shirt over his head. 

“You must be the most genius, idiotic witch roaming this earth” he said and Akihito stuck out his tongue at his friend. As they walked back up to the surface, Patch went first. Thatch shook his head and jerked his thumb to the backdoor, signalling that the duo tailing the blonde hadn’t left yet. 

“So fucking persistent” Akihito complained as Thatch led the blonde to the apartment above the club where they lived. 

“Is it worse than the witch-hunt?” Thatch asked and Akihito scoffed. 

“No, thought I don’t like either” he said and Thatch opened the window on the street-side of the apartment. 

“Ne, Doll, you know about the drug-deal happening soon?” the vampire asked and Akihito looked at him. 

“Which one? The one between Asami and Lui Fei Long, or between that shitty Cambodian and the Migoto-gumi?” he asked and Patch lit another cigarette. 

“Second one. I’m not stupid enough to try and trick those two big-fishes” he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow. 

“As if someone would be able to stop you” he said and then frowned. 

“Ah, right. The Baishe boss keeps a werewolf at his side. You’d be fucked if he found you” he said and reached for his bracelet, taking one of the pendants off it. He tossed it up in the air, not even watching as the magic undid itself and expanded the broomstick back to its original size. He easily caught it again as he looked over at his old friend. 

“I’ll look into it. Same price as always” he said and Patch pouted. 

“How about a friend-discount?” he pleaded and Akihito scoffed. 

“I already give you a friend-discount, asshole” he said and breathed out the invisibility spell in his mother language, feeling the old, thick language roll off his tongue. Stepping onto his broom like a snow-board, Akihito crouched low enough to get through the window. 

“See ya” he said before flying through the window, standing up straight once he was outside, directing himself back to his crappy apartment while blending in with his surroundings seamlessly. 


	8. Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

Akihito couldn’t believe this. That freaking asshole! It wasn’t enough that he had him followed just about every second of the day, he also had to almost take Akihito’s job. Well, the legal one, anyway. The illegal one, Akihito had been doing for years, so that was rather impossible to take away from him. But he needed the legal one as not to seem overly suspicious.

So here he was, at an inn at the border of Tokyo, waiting for his client to show up. A client who had accepted the magazine’s proposal, on the condition that Akihito was the one taking the interview. The magazine had contacted Akihito’s regular news-paper office and the boss had given him the job. When Akihito had outright refused to accept it, the man had threatened with never working together with the blonde in the future. Akihito quite liked the news-paper office and it did give him a very good cover, so he didn’t have much choice but to accept.

Alas, why he was currently sitting in a private room, his fingers falling one by one in a staccato rhythm onto the top of the low wooden table. If that bastard was going to make him wait for another five minutes, Akihito would pack his things and go. Fuck waiting for over an hour for some asshole who couldn’t take a hint.

Also, fuck the fact that that asshole was the reincarnation of his other half. Not that Akihito was planning on revealing that. It would probably give the asshole an argument to use against him in his quest to get in the blonde’s pants. If he didn’t call the looney bin first. Yeah, like hell Akihito was going there. Besides, what was he going to say?

‘Hey, about this husband of mine? That’s actually you. But the you of a past life who has been reincarnating over and over again for the past 3000 years. By the way, that was also my fault because I had been a stupid, ignorant child. How are you doing’? Yeah, like hell that was going to go down good. The asshole would probably make a U-turn after shooting him in the head.

“Ah, that could work” Akihito said as he perked up at that idea. It would be what he needed to chase away Asami. Besides, it wasn’t like being shot in the head would kill Akihito.

“What could work?” a voice spoke up as the door of the room slid open, making the blonde tense.

“I apologize for being late. My work ran out longer than I anticipated” Asami said as he walked over to the opposite side of the table, his bodyguard closing the door to give them privacy.

“You’re still on time. If you had come one minute later, I would have walked away, my work be damned” Akihito said with a professional smile.

“Is that so?” Asami asked as he sat down, giving a short glance at the voice-recorder the blonde placed in the middle of the table.

“Shall we get this over with” Akihito said, not even making it sound like a question as he took out his note-book with the questions he was supposed to ask. He had done interviews before, but the magazine had given him a list of specific things he needed to ask.

“Shouldn’t you get me comfortable first before you jump to the questions?” Asami asked with a smirk and Akihito didn’t bother looking up.

“People who make the interviewer wait for an hour don’t get that kind of friendly gesture. Besides, you don’t look all that uncomfortable to me. Which answers question number three” he said and Asami lit up a cigarette, explicitly having asked for a smoker’s room. Not that that had been there before today.

“What is question number three?” he asked and Akihito glanced up.

“Whether or not the reason you don’t take interviews is because you are nervous or scared of them” he said and Asami scoffed.

“I merely like my privacy and the less people known about me, the more privacy I have” he said and Akihito rested his elbows on the table as he crossed his arms.

“But that also means that you give people the imagination to think of you whatever they want. They’ll put you in a box that fits best for them. Doesn’t that bother you?” he asked and Asami smirked.

“Which box are you talking about? Why don’t you give an example?” he asked and Akihito gritted with his teeth. He was someone with a lot of patience. However, with the man across him, that was almost always reduced to nothing in a split second. It had always been like that, since the very beginning. Asami always knew how to press his buttons, no matter what era they met in.

“Okay, here are some examples; an asshole who fucked his way to where he is now. Someone coattail-riding and inheriting the business from papa. Or the ever cliché, some kind of superhuman who started in the slums with nothing but the clothes on his back and a few silly yen. Someone whose parents rejected him and threw him out on the streets, where he vowed to get back at them and prove to them that he was not as useless as they made him out to be” Akihito said and didn’t flinch back as Asami’s eyes narrowed at him with the last example.

“That are some tall tales. But then again, every human is boxed in by the thoughts of another. I am no exception to that. Aren’t you the same?” he asked and Akihito raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like this.

“I’m aware. So, what box did you put me in? The annoying press, the coattail-rider, the cheeky brat, the poor business worker trying desperately to tie the ends together?” Akihito asked and Asami merely smirked.

“I was thinking more among the lines of adrenaline junkies who love to run” he said and Akihito scoffed.

“Well, that was an option too. Probably the most correct one. But then, which box do you put yourself in? How do you see yourself?” he asked and Asami exhaled his smoke.

“I see myself as someone confident who can back up his words. Someone who likes challenges and does everything in his power to overcome those challenges” he said and Akihito hummed, grimacing and dreading the next question.

“Have you met someone in your private life who can meet you head on with these challenges? Or maybe someone who can calm you down when you get too wrapped up in these challenges?” he asked and Asami raised an eyebrow.

“I do not have a partner, if that is what you are asking. Though I have met someone that interests me” he said and Akihito swallowed, averting his eyes from the pointed gaze. He would probably get cursed for this later, but there was no way Akihito was going to continue on that subject, even if Asami was clearly open to it. He knew the subject was a train-wreck waiting to happen.

“Good for you” he said curtly, his response amusing the raven even more than he already was.

“Interested?” he taunted and Akihito pointedly looked down as he flipped his page.

“Not at all” he said, because really, he wasn’t. Why should he when he knew exactly who the raven was talking about.

“Favourite vacation destination?” Akihito asked brusquely and Asami pushed out his cigarette butt in the provided ashtray on the table.

“How about you name a few of yours and I’ll tell you what I think of them?” he suggested and Akihito gritted with his teeth, knowing exactly what the raven was doing.

“What makes you think I have travelled enough to give you examples?” he asked and Asami smirked.

“Because your Japanese is too clean, forcibly using accents, not to mention old” he said and Akihito huffed before giving in, knowing it would be over sooner if he just said a few of his favourite countries. He had a couple of those, though they never ended in a good way.

“Bulgaria, France, Italy, Norway, Russia, Egypt, Spain” Akihito summed up and Asami gave a thoughtful hum.

“I have never been to Bulgaria, Norway or Egypt, so I can’t say anything about those. But France has lovely grape-fields and Italy some of the best food and operas. Spain has interesting entertainment and rousing dances. I can’t say I like Russia all that much, but that is just a personal opinion” he said and looked at the blonde.

“What can you tell me about the other three you named?” he asked and Akihito scoffed.

“That they should get a restraining order against me” he flapped out before he could stop himself. Honestly, every country should probably get a restraining order against him. He had fucked up so much along the way, he had lost count of the offences he committed around the world.

“Did you travel to them with your spouse, since they seem to be out the picture” he said and Akihito glared up at him.

“The fact that you know that, gives me a valid reason to sue you for stalking” he said and Asami leaned onto the table.

“Come now. You get to ask me questions and I am a very secretive person. I think it is only fair that you answer some of mine. A give and take situation” he said and Akihito gritted his teeth.

“I can stand up and walk away right now, you know” he said and Asami smirked, narrowing his eyes smugly.

“But you won’t. Because that would mean that you ran away from a challenge and you are too stubborn for that” he said and Akihito gritted his teeth once more. Asami was right and they both knew it.

“In a way. I travelled to the countries for my other half. I only see him every few years” the blonde said and Asami’s smirk disappeared, pretending to put on a sympathetic expression.

“Is that enough for you? Only seeing your spouse a few times even though you are married. Must be lonely” he said and Akihito looked away.

“Doesn’t have anything to do with this, so don’t even think of offering to console me. I’m not that lonely, nor that desperate” Akihito lied and Asami tilted his head in an attempt to look innocent.

“What are you getting so defensive for? I would never put the moves on someone who is married” he said and Akihito scoffed.

“Yeah, sure. You’ll only have them stalked. That goon you send me, what’s his name? Benji? Yeah, he’s not really all that subtle as he attempts to be” he said and Asami’s eyes lit up with amusement and interest.

“I am merely worried. You do tend to get in dangerous situations where you shouldn’t be in” he said and Akihito closed his eyes.

“Thank you for your concern” he dawdled lazily and insincere as he leaned back on his hands.

“But it’s unnecessary. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. If I can get myself in trouble, I can get myself out of it too. As you have witnessed before” he said and Asami smirked.

“Yes, I certainly have. I must say that you move very… smoothly. Is that a hobby of yours, running?” he asked and Akihito looked away.

“It’s not. It’s just something I got good at by doing nothing else” he said and Asami’s smirk fell slightly.

“Running, or running away?” he asked and Akihito looked up at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Running away” he admitted and Asami leaned closer.

“Then maybe you should stop running away” he said and Akihito gave a grim smile.

“If only that was possible” he said and Asami frowned.

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” he asked and Akihito looked at him. The blonde moved to lean on the table reaching towards the raven.

“Ever thought that the reason I can’t stop running away, is because you keep chasing me?” he asked and watched golden eyes look down at his lips.

“I never said that you had to run away from me” Asami answered and Akihito could admit to being distracted by the way the raven’s lips moved too.

“If I didn’t, I would be your dead” Akihito said before moving away from the raven as he leaned in slightly. Asami watched as the blonde placed the stolen cigarette between his lips, lighting it with the raven’s zippo.

“You can’t be that dangerous” Asami said and Akihito slid the lighter over the table back at the raven.

“Oh, but I am. You see, trouble is like my deranged, obsessive lover and death my mother-in-law. They continuously follow me around, wherever I go” Akihito said and stood up.

“So if you want to live a little longer, it would be best for you to stay away from me” he said and Asami frowned as the blonde rested his knee on the table. Akihito gave a soft, sad smile as he touched the raven’s cheek with just his fingertips.

“ _I’m sorry, my love, to keep hurting you like this”_ Akihito said and Asami blinked rapidly, confused at the thick, old language rolling from Akihito’s lips.

“ _After everything is thought and said, these words that I have spoken, you will forget”_ Akihito casted in the old Nordic language he had learned witch-craft in. The spell was one of his newer self-invented ones, a bit weaker than the one from his mother’s grimoire, but it would be enough to take away the crime-lord’s memory of the conversation in which he had revealed a bit too much. He knew he had about five counts to remove himself from the room before the trance broke and Asami was released.

He wouldn’t know how the interview ended, but that didn’t matter. It was better if he was stuck with a blank in his mind than the cryptic information Akihito had given him. No doubt, if Asami remembered the conversation they had had, he wouldn’t give up until he found out exactly what was behind the blonde’s answers. If that happened, Asami would only get closer to Akihito and thus closer to dying.

While taking away the crime-lord’s memories wouldn’t stop the cycle of rebirth, which had activated once again during their first meeting, it would slow it down. The longer Asami spend apart from the blonde, the longer he would live. That theory was one Akihito had already proven. He wondered slightly why in the world he was unable to just give up and stop loving the raven. He had tried to before, tried to love another, only to have Asami barge in and take away his affection.

It was impossible. Just as Asami was doomed to die and be reborn continuously, Akihito was doomed to live for eternity, falling for the reincarnation of the same man over and over again as the raven fell for him in the same way. When he first had casted the spell, he had been impulsive with only one thought in mind that had consumed his whole being. All he had wanted was for the man to keep living, but he had never expected it to turn out this way, not even in his wildest dreams.

By attempting to play god and disrupting the balance by returning a soul to the land of the living, Akihito had doomed himself to never passing on. Loving was his sin and he was damned to keep sinning forever. Asami was his poison, yet his cure, keeping his mind sane while continuously breaking his heart and soul. Yet nothing could be done about it. Not now, not ever. Akihito had gone in against mother nature and mother earth when he had revived Asami, and these were the consequences.

It was not a matter of seeing how long he could hold out without going insane or without being destroyed from the inside out. This situation was his fault and he would have to deal what came after it, even if his bones were reduced to ashes and his flesh was rotting. Everything had a price, and this was the one Akihito paid.


	9. Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding an extra chapter because it's short :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! :)

Golden eyes stared displeased at the voice-recorder on the desk in his home office. He had listened to the tape a thousand times, yet his mind was blank. He remembered nothing of half of the interview from that day. Nothing, nada, nihil. It was just one big gap of nothing. And boy, did that piss the crime-lord off. 

What had happened? What made him forget? Had he imagined it? No, impossible. He had the proof in front of him, the recording playing once again. Had he ingested something? It wouldn’t be the first time he had gotten a blank gap in his memory because of some shitty drug he had ingested. He did have that drug-deal after the interview. Had he tested the powder there? No, he stopped doing that after his first few months as drug-pusher in his teens. 

He was fully aware of the dangers using drugs during a deal could lead to. Besides, alcohol was not an option either. He had never really had trouble with hang-overs, let alone blank spaces in his memory. He’d been a heavy weight almost to an extreme, which had often gotten on his nerves as a teen, when he was trying to get drunk. But if neither drugs nor alcohol was an option, what had caused the gap in his memories? 

And what about that strange language the blonde had talked in? The thick, rolling words that send shivers down the raven’s spine, only because of the heartbroken tone they had been spoken in. He hadn’t even understood a single syllable. Asami wanted to know what the blonde had said, what the words had meant. 

He wanted the photographer to continue talking like that, to hear more of his soft voice folding around the harsh words that seemed comforting to Asami despite never having heard anything close to it. He wanted to send the recording to a translator to have the language translated, but he didn’t want anyone knowing what the blonde had said. 

Asami scoffed at himself. How ridiculous. He was jealous of someone hearing something that was said to him, something which he had no idea of what it meant. For all Asami knew, the blonde could have been insulting him. Though Asami had a feeling that wasn’t the case. He knew for sure that if the blonde would insult him, he would use a mocking tone, not one that sounded tired of living. He didn’t know why, but he just knew this fact. 

“Hmpf, not lonely, my ass” Asami said as he clicked with his tongue when the recording finished, stopping after the sorrowful sentences. 

“Which fool leaves behind someone like him?” Asami asked himself as he rewound the recording. 

“How long must he have been left alone to sound like this?” the raven questioned as he lighted a cigarette, once again replaying the interview. Asami felt almost bad for seducing the blonde. Key-word being almost. If the brat fell in bed with him and the so-called husband would found out about it, it would likely break up their marriage. It wouldn’t be that much different than now, and then maybe, the blonde would be able to move on to someone else. 

Someone who could give him whatever he wanted and who wouldn’t let him feel lonely and left behind. Not someone like Asami, but the one who came after him. Asami was only going to break the blonde if he stayed with him too long. If Takaba thought that he was dangerous, then Asami was even worse than that. Still, the blonde called up a rather foreign protective instinct inside of the crime-lord. 

There was something about the younger male that made Asami want to protect him, to not let him get hurt, emotionally or physically. Asami knew that he would only end up hurting the blonde, but he was too selfish to give up now. Not until he had a taste of the person who called up feelings in him he had long forgotten. Hell, he hadn’t even thought he had them in the first place. In the beginning when he started chasing the blonde, it had been all about breaking him, testing the limits of what he could take. 

But now, Asami was starting to think Takaba was long past those limits. He was a despicable man if even that didn’t stop him from lusting after the blonde. But something inside of him couldn’t stop thinking of the photographer.


	10. Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs! =3

“What a coincidence for us to meet each other here” Asami said as he stepped up next to the photographer snapping pictures of his surroundings. 

“Yah, a real coincidence” the blonde said sarcastic as he lowered his camera to look up at the raven, giving him a dry look. 

“What are you doing here, Asami?” Takaba asked and the crime-lord raised an eyebrow. 

“What? I can’t come to the opening of a new museum in my own city? Don’t you think that that is rather rude to immediately suspect me from stalking?” Asami asked and Takaba scoffed as he turned back to his camera. 

“It’s not, when you consider that I’m still being followed by one of your goons” he said and moved away to avoid the raven. 

“Like I said before, that is for your own protection, since you are like a trouble magnet” Asami said as he simply followed the blonde. He continued to do this until the blonde was irritated enough for him to make his move. 

“What do you want, Asami?” Takaba hissed as he finally turned to the crime-lord who had been following him around the newly opened museum. 

“A drink” Asami said and the photographer pointed in the direction of the bar. 

“Right there, down the hallway, in the room the second door to the left” he said and Asami scoffed. 

“Not like that. I want to have a drink with you. Since your job is done here, why don’t we go to a bar for a drink?” he suggested and Takaba frowned at him. 

“And what if I say no?” he asked and was met with Asami’s silence. If he refused, Asami would continue to follow the blonde until he said yes. 

“Ché, fine. One drink and you’re freaking paying for it” Takaba gave in and turned away from the smug raven. To be honest, it wasn’t the first time Asami had asked the blonde out. But the previous times, he had gotten shot down before he had even been able to finish his sentence. The blonde had actually run away from him after slapping a solid ‘no’ in his face. 

However, now, the blonde had no-where to run, since Asami had been literally waiting for him during his job. Asami hadn’t really wanted to come to the opening of a boring-ass museum he couldn’t care less about, but that changed when he had heard that Takaba would be there. 

“You do know that you’re an annoying asshole, right?” Takaba asked as he stood on the heel of his shoes to pull them off before stepping onto the tatami of the free booth he had chosen. 

“I thought you said we’d go for a drink, not food” he said and Asami followed him into the booth, settling down opposite of the photographer. 

“I do not hear your stomach complaining” the crime-lord said and Takaba’s cheeks coloured red in embarrassment, being reminded of how his stomach had growled loud in the car which had led to Asami altering their course. 

“Besides, I’m sure we can get something to drink here too” Asami added and Takaba looked away as he rested his chin in his palm, his elbow propped onto the table. 

“Let’s just get this over with so I can go home” he said and Asami gave a smirk, not at all put off by the blonde’s behaviour. When the waitress stopped at their table, the two males placed their order before Takaba turned to the raven. 

“Only one drink” he warned and Asami merely smirked. 

Those words had been spoken half a bottle of sake and two plates of tempura ago. The crime-lord couldn’t help but watch in amusement as the blonde poured himself another glass of sake as he sipped from his own imported beer. There was a light flush on the blonde’s pale cheeks, his tie already loosened up and the top buttons of his shirt undone to show a hint of a prominent collarbone Asami couldn’t keep his eyes off. He wanted to sink his teeth in them and watch how the fair skin turned red under the abuse. 

“Could you stop staring at me as if you’re about to eat me? I might taste good, but I’m poison” Takaba said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the duo. 

“You taste good?” Asami parroted with a raised eyebrow and Takaba gave a lazy, one-shoulder shrug. 

“So I’ve been told” he said and Asami lit up a cigarette. 

“By your husband?” he asked and Takaba looked up at him without lifting his chin. 

“Did you buy me a drink to talk about my husband?” he asked and Asami dragged the ashtray a bit closer. 

“Not exactly. I am just curious as to why he is never with you” he said and tapped off his ashes. 

“I wonder why you would travel to foreign countries for him while he never comes to you. It doesn’t seem all that fair to me” he said and Takaba scoffed. 

“Yeah, well, when you know of someone who’s life is fair, ring me up and I’ll put it in the papers” he said and sipped from his glass. 

“Besides, it’s not like I mind travelling” he said and Asami crossed his arms on the table. The blonde’s tongue had loosened with the alcohol, lowering his defences for Asami to pry a little further. 

“Oh? Do you do it often?” he asked and Takaba gave a hum. 

“Whenever I feel like it” he said and Asami exhaled his lung-full of smoke. 

“Are there any countries you dream of going to?” he asked, attempting to keep the conversation going. 

“I’ve been just about everywhere, really. Though most countries will have changed since last time I was there” he said and Asami tapped off his ashes. 

“They can’t have changed that much. But how do you get around in those countries? Are you able to get by with just English and Japanese?” he asked and Takaba scoffed. 

“As if. If I talked either of those two languages in some countries, I would have been executed on the spot. Besides, learning a new language doesn’t take a long time” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“How many languages do you master?” he asked, reminded of how hard Chinese and English had been for him to learn in his younger years. 

“Hmm? About 1060, I guess” the blonde said and Asami almost chocked in his beer. 

“But that’s including dialects from different areas, forgotten languages and dead languages” Takaba said as Asami placed his glass down to stare at him. 

“Dead languages, like the one you spoke during the interview?” he asked and the blonde tensed. 

“What do you mean?” he asked and Asami dug the voice-recorder out of his pocket to play the recording. Yes, he carried the recorder with him, in case Takaba accepted his invitation. Only then, Asami would return it to its rightful owner. Of course, he had copied the recordings, but that was something Takaba would realize only when he was smart enough to. 

“Give it back” Takaba demanded as he held out his hand. 

“I will, if you answer my question” Asami said and the blonde gritted with his teeth. 

“Proto-Germanic” he said and raised his fiery eyes up to meet Asami’s gaze head-on. 

“It’s an extinct language spoken a really, really long time ago. It’s the origins of Nordic languages” he explained and Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“And how is it that you are able to speak it fluently if it’s supposed to be an extinct language?” he asked and Takaba reached out to snatch the voice-recorder away from his hand. 

“Because I grew up in that language” he said and Asami lowered his hand. 

“You grew up talking a language nobody knows anything about? Do you master any other languages that are supposed to be extinct?” he asked and Takaba gave a shrug. 

“A couple, including Egyptian” he said as he put away the voice-recorder, looking slightly paler than before. 

“Did you learn that during your travels to Egypt?” Asami asked, wanting to get the blonde’s thoughts away from the voice recorder. 

“Yeah, it took me a couple of days to get it, which did earn me a couple of beatings” Takaba said and smirked. 

“They were not happy when I fought back” he said and Asami signed over the waitress for another round. 

“Did you like Egypt?” he asked, keeping the conversation flowing as he heard a certain spark in the blonde’s voice, matching the amusement in his hazel eyes. 

“Egypt was… interesting” the blonde said with a mirthful smile as if he was remembering something funny. 

“It was hot as balls and stiff as fuck. I can’t even remember how many people I pissed off and how many of them attempted to kill me. And that was only in one week. It was like I provoked all those shit-heads by just breathing. I probably did, too” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“Come now. It couldn’t have been that bad” he said and Takaba looked up at him. 

“Yeah, it was. In the whole country, there was only one person who didn’t feel the need to poison me on sight. He was also the only reason others held back from doing so” he said and Asami snuffed out his cigarette butt in the ashtray. 

“Your husband?” he guessed and a sad glim entered hazel eyes as they turned down to the table in between them. 

“Yeah. We were together in Egypt for only a couple of months, but it was nice, and extremely fun to see how the people around us were plucking themselves bald at our behaviour” Takaba said and scratched the back of his neck as he raised his glass to his lips. 

“Don’t you feel lonely?” Asami asked after a short silence in which the blonde threw back his glass and filled it back up again. 

“There’s no way I don’t feel lonely. I just learned how to deal with it” the photographer answered in a tone that spoke of exhaustion, as if he had already resigned himself to it, too tired to try and change something. Asami didn’t like the tone one bit. He might not know the blonde personally, but that tone just didn’t fit him. 

“I don’t think it’s something you can or need to get used to” the crime-lord said and Takaba looked up at him. 

“Then, have you ever been in a position where accepting something painful is the only thing you can do, because there is no other option? Where no matter how much you struggle or try to run away, you can’t escape it?” he asked and Asami looked at him. 

“Never” he admitted and Takaba looked down. 

“I have, and I still can’t get away from it” he said soft and Asami frowned. Was this still about his husband? Because it sure didn’t sound like it. Takaba huffed out a laugh as he rested his forehead in his hand. 

“Forget it. It’s just some drunk rambling. Don’t mind a single word I said” he said and brushed his fingers through his bangs, pushing them back as he lowered his head further, as if to hide his face. Asami wanted the amusement he had seen before back, but he didn’t know what to say to get that result. He could close a deal in a few words, manipulate a woman or man into his bed with a few well-placed pick-up lines and a drink or two. Yet now, when he felt that it mattered, he couldn’t find the words. 

“I’m going home” Takaba suddenly declared as he rose from his seat. 

“I’ll take you” Asami said and the blonde shook his head negative. 

“I’ll walk. Get some fresh air” he said as he stepped into his dress-shoes. 

“Then roll the window down” Asami said, refraining from pointing out that the air in Tokyo couldn’t exactly be called fresh, but that was his opinion. Not that a chain-smoker like him really cared whether or not the air fresh or polluted. 

“Look, it’s dangerous outside at this hour. Just let Kirishima drive you home” Asami said as he threw some bills with a large tip on the table before following after the blonde who was rushing outside the establishment. 

“I’m fine. I can walk” Takaba remained stubborn, refusing to look up as Asami stepped up next to him. 

“Then I’ll walk with you” he said as he knew Kirishima would follow after them with a distance large enough not to be noticed. 

“Do as you please” Takaba said, using a more archaic Japanese in an attempt to put a larger gap between them. This gave Asami an idea on how to get the usual Takaba back. The one who fearlessly and stubbornly stood up against him. The Takaba who was able to reject him with a solid no, where others would have spread their legs even before Asami could even think in that direction. 

“You know, the fact that you got up so suddenly, can mean two things” he said as he walked next to the blonde who dragged his feet slightly from the full bottle of sake he had nursed. 

“You are either lonely, or you are beginning to get self-conscious of me” he said and Takaba abruptly looked up at him. 

“Haah?!” he exclaimed in a rather punk-ish fashion, earning himself an infuriating smirk from the crime-lord. 

“I am guessing it’s a combination of the two” he said and saw the blood rise to the photographer’s cheeks. 

“Are you maybe changing your mind about having me console you?” Asami continued to taunt a reaction from the blonde. One he finally got. 

“Who would?!” Takaba hissed as he glared up at the raven. 

“Besides, why the hell are you going after me so much? Even after I told you to leave me alone” he said and Asami smirked at him. 

“I believe I have always made my intentions crystal clear” he said and Takaba gritted his teeth. 

“And I have clearly told you that I am married” he said and Asami’s expression was so obviously careless to that fact that he didn’t even need to shrug to convey it. 

“Married to a husband who isn’t even at your side. Besides, if you really hated my advances as much as you claim to, you wouldn’t be spending so much time staring at me” he said and the blush that had been reducing, came back full force. 

“Bastard! Who the hell is staring at you?! You’re the one staring at me like you’re going to eat me!” the blonde hissed and Asami smirked. He grabbed the blonde’s wrist to drag him into the conveniently placed dark alley they were about to pass. 

“Hey, Asami, what?” Takaba asked confused before Asami backed him up against the wall, rather harshly as the contact drew a hitched gasp from the blonde’s lips before they were covered by Asami’s own. The crime-lord lifted the smaller man’s chin with his thumb, relentlessly moving his lips against the blonde’s. A shiver ran down his spine as Takaba answered the kiss despite his words, eagerly tangling his tongue with the raven’s, his hands fisting in the fabric covering Asami’s biceps. 

The ebony-haired man didn’t have the time to think about remaining calm or going slow. He was hungry and needy for this long overdue kiss, quickly getting intoxicated by the blonde. Though it ticked him off to admit, whoever had said that the photographer tasted good, had hit the nail right on the head. The taste of the blonde’s lips on his own were even more inciting than his attitude. 

Takaba panted slightly as the raven finally parted from the kiss, looking down on hooded hazel eyes that stared up at him. Asami brought his head down to the blonde’s neck, brushing his lips across the tense muscle, mouthing at the pale skin. The way the blonde turned his head away was like an invitation to Asami, unmarred skin begging to be marked. And who was he to resist when something was offered up so nicely? 

A gasp left the blonde’s lips as Asami nibbled on the skin right below the blonde’s ear, preparing it for the hickey he was about to place. Takaba’s grip on the crime-lord’s blazer tightened as his breathing became a little more laboured, his feet shifting restlessly. 

“A-asami” he panted out and the raven pulled back from the angry red mark he had left behind, a shiver running down his spine from the way the blonde had called his name. It was practically a crime. Luckily for Asami, he was already a criminal. He didn’t give the blonde the time to take another breath as he covered the softer lips with his own once again. His hands moved from the wall to the blonde’s hips, pushing aside the open blazer to feel the warmth of the blonde’s skin seep through the shirt, into his palms. 

Takaba released a small moan through his nose as he was raised onto the balls of his feet when Asami’s thigh forced its way in between the blonde’s legs, lifting him off the ground. The photographer’s back curved away from the wall as he was forced to adjust to the height difference, his hands sliding up to the raven’s shoulder and neck. 

Satisfaction and victory flooded the crime-lord’s system as he continued to ravish the blonde’s mouth, mapping out the cavern like it was his own. His muscled arm slid around the blonde’s curved back as his tongue slid slowly across the blonde’s upper-lip, revelling in the soft whine and shiver it earned. Greedily wanting more, Asami tugged Takaba’s shirt out from behind the waistband of his slacks, his hand sliding under the fabric. 

Because he had thought the blonde had been completely under his control, it came as a surprise when he was roughly pushed away, forced to take a few steps back to regain his balance. Both males were staring at each other, hazel eyes in shock and golden ones startled. That lean body possessed more strength than Asami had expected. 

The crime-lord’s surprise about getting pushed way right when it was getting good was enough for the blonde to make his escape. Asami stared after the blonde’s back as it disappeared out of view faster than he could run. Still, though he was disappointed, Asami didn’t exactly mind. Nobody had run away from him before, especially not in those circumstances. Nobody except Takaba. 

Asami couldn’t help but smirk as he raised a hand to his lips, rubbing his thumb across his lower lip where he felt the ghost of the blonde’s lips remain. The blonde was too intoxicating for his own good and there was no way in hell Asami was going to let him go now. How someone could ever think of leaving alone such a fine specimen, was beyond him. 

“I will have you, Takaba Akihito. Sooner or later” Asami promised, his words filling the empty air. Honestly, what the brat was doing to him. 

“Asami-sama?” Kirishima called out from the street in front of the alley as the raven stepped out of it. 

“Bring the car around, Kirishima” he said and the bespectacled man gave an inclination of his head before turning away to retrieve the car. The car that still held Takaba’s cameras. Cameras he would have to come and get from the crime-lord in person. Asami couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading across his lips as he closed them around his cigarette, lighting it up while planning out his next step.


	11. Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback :p  
> Might not be historically correct, but I wasn't there during that time, so I don't know what happened there :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs! =)

“I have returned from the market, master” the slave said as he walked into the open room of the luxurious abode. The wig-wearing man looked up from the papyrus roll in his hands, laying it down on his desk. 

“It would appear that you have been wounded again” he said, pointing out the red-dyed white loin-cloth the slave wore, making hazel eyes look down at it. 

“Ah, so it would seem” he agreed as he saw the stab-wound above his linen-covered left hipbone. 

“It must have occurred when that man ran into me at the market” he said and looked up at the outheld hand beckoning him in a silent order. 

“Did you remember his face?” the master asked and the slave shook his head negative, allowing the man to pull him close and seat him onto the desk. 

“You should count yourself lucky I keep ointment in my desk” the man said as he lifted the lid of the jar containing a special ointment to prevent infection. The slave rested back on his hands as he allowed the gold adorned fingers to lather some ointment on the rather large cut in his lower abdomen, lingering just a bit too long and too low. 

“What a regret that your clothing has been tainted” the man said as he cleaned his hands on the already dirtied linen before slowly moving to take it off. The slave bit on his lip not to make an impatient sound, his hands fisting behind him. Although he was slightly dizzy from the loss of blood, he would not attempt to stop the man. 

He was well aware that the man was a lustful creature, who’s patience had been severely tested by the son of Ra’s wilfulness, ordering the second most powerful man to build a new house for his concubines. It was quite the chore to build an abode large enough to house 50 wives. Because of this, the man had had barely any time to indulge in his slave. Something that needed to be corrected immediately. 

The slave released a low moan as lips wrapped around the head of his manhood, his eyes falling closed as he resisted the urge to grab his master’s head. He shifted his bare feet on top of the arm-rests of the man’s chair, canting his hips to allow the ointment lathered fingers to rub between his ass-cheeks. When two digits entered him easily, black-rimmed golden eyes looked up into black-rimmed hazel eyes. 

“I have already prepared myself, master” he said and slowly lowered himself backwards onto the desk, reaching between his legs invitingly. 

“I’m ready” he said and those were the only words needed for the man to stand up, shedding his shenti. He couldn’t be bothered with removing his accessories, too hungry and desperate to be inside of the slave’s tight heat. High-pitched panting could be heard throughout the room, joined with the sounds of skin hitting skin. 

The clinking of the master’s jewellery was loud, drowning out his grunts but unable to overpower the slave’s moans of pleasure. Their skins slid together, one tanned and one pale as the moon, but both slick with sweat, the room around them heating up even hotter than the outside air. Lean, pale legs wrapped around the raven’s waist, arms wrapping around a broad back. 

The knowledge that he was the only one allowed to be this close to the man, filled the slave with intoxicating pleasure, one that rivalled the pleasure he felt from the erection rubbing his inner walls, hitting a bundle of nerves with every flux and flow. Their love-making was interrupted by someone entering the room, freezing in place at the scene before him. Black-rimmed blue eyes were wide, staring at the explicit display. 

“What is so important for you to interrupt me, Sepheres?” the master said, his voice surprisingly levelled considering the activity he was currently in with no intention of stopping. He did slow down slightly, raising his torso up to full height while pushing apart alabaster knees. 

“T-the pharaoh is here. T-to see the progress you have made to his mansion” the blue-eyed wig-wearing man said, his eyes locked onto the tanned man’s sweat-slicked chest. 

“Tell him to wait” the master said, earning a gob-smacked expression and a bark of a laugh. While the slave was practically uncoherent from the onslaught of pleasure, he had heard his master’s answer. 

“B-but sir, h-he’s the pharaoh, the son of Ra” the blue-eyed male said, his voice filled with dread. Relaying that message was the same as signing his death-sentence. 

“He could be Amon-Ra himself and I’d still tell him to wait. Now, in the name of Osiris, leave. Before I get angry” the tanned man said before lowering his hands next to the slave’s head. 

“B-but s-sir” the blue-eyed man stuttered, drown out by the yell of the slave when his master slammed his hips forward harshly. Rage clouded sky-blue eyes before the man turned around to relay the message that might possibly end his life but would surely earn him a few whiplashes. All because of the slave caught between laughing and moaning. 

“What is so amusing?” the wig-wearing man asked as he looked down at the slave wrapped around him. 

“O-only you would d-dare to make the p-pharaoh wait” the smaller man said, his voice unstable as his words earned him a smirk. 

“Are you thinking of other men while being pleasured by me? What a naughty slave you are, Ari” the master said and the slave smiled. 

“As if you would allow me to ever think of anyone but you” he answered and the other man leaned down next to the slave’s pierced ears. 

“Then, scream my name until the gods can hear you” he said and gripped the slim hip that was not hurt, the other side bleeding once more without anyone caring about it. As the slave looked up at his master to obey the order, his heart faltered in his chest at the sight of lifeless golden eyes, the skin that was previously so hot, now un-naturally cold to the touch.


	12. Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Takato and Hiroto :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

“Ra-mei!” Akihito exclaimed as he shot up in his bed, straight into a sitting position. His heart was pounding in his chest, cruel flashbacks still fresh in his mind as clear as if it had just happened yesterday. With a deep sigh, the blonde fell backwards on his bed, covering his eyes with one hand and the throbbing scar above his hip-bone with the other. Biting on his lip, he traced the pinky sized scar in his skin. 

It had been such a long time ago, yet there was no way he could forget, as if nature didn’t allow him to forget a single day he spend with his other half. Good memories and bad memories. Or as Akihito called them, bittersweet memories and nightmares. The years he had spent without Asami, were somewhat blurry, especially those before his youth. He could barely remember the elderly lady that had raised him and he need a few second to remember how he had met some people in the past. Events that were rather big or memorable, were clear in his mind, even now. 

But nothing could compare to the memories he had with Asami. The pain he felt, as if everything happened just yesterday. The memory had felt so real that Akihito was slightly startled to see his skin bruise-free. He was no longer a mistreated slave and Asami was no longer a vizier of the pharaoh. Now, they were a freelance photographer with a dubious side-job and a crime-lord with a cover of businessman. A mob-boss who had kissed him not a week ago. 

And god-dammit if Akihito hadn’t enjoyed every single second of it, remembering it as he mindlessly traced his lips with his fingertips. Akihito saw morbid amusement in the kiss, comparing it to the way the raven kissed him in the past and coming to the conclusion that it was almost exactly the same. Possessive and hungry for everything, settling for nothing less. Of course, there were differences over time, since Asami had been another person while basically staying the same. 

For example, Drazhan had been a virgin, so he had been a little clumsier. But it had never stood in the way of the way he kissed and the feelings he projected into the joining of their lips. The way Asami kissed, slightly surpassed the kisses of the blonde’s original other half. Akihito shook his head, as if to attempt to shake away that last thought. What good was it to compare back then to now? 

Akihito had changed over the years too. He had been innocent and pure back when he married his other half. But as time passed, his soul had gotten dark. He was broken and tired without a way out. He was looking forward to the day he would be dragged to hell, because it was bound to be better than hat he was currently experiencing. Although, he could easily say that if there had to be a hell personally designed for him, this would be it. 

It would seem as if the current cycle would be harder than the previous one. Asami was even more persistent than in his previous lives, and that was saying something. While the cycle was already impossible to run away from, Asami was even worse, not allowing him to attempt an escape, blocking any routes the blonde might take. Currently, he was holding the photographer’s cameras hostage. It wasn’t like Akihito didn’t have any reserve cameras, but Asami was holding onto the best ones. 

For the past week, Akihito had focussed on his dubious job of information-broker. But he wondered for how long that would last before he was back in need of his cameras. He wondered what Asami would want in exchange for them, but shook it off. It wasn’t going to be good. 

No, it was going to be good, but it was going to lower Akihito’s desire to run, which was not good. Akihito knew Asami was not below those tactics to get what he wanted, thus he was going to avoid it for as long as he could. He knew that he was powerless when it came to the crime-lord, as had been proven in the alley. He hadn’t even needed a single heartbeat to answer the kiss. There was a knock on the blonde’s door, shaking Akihito out of his thoughts. 

“Come in! It’s open!” he called as he stepped out of his bathroom, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants as the door opened. 

“It’s us” Takato announced and Akihito gave the young man a smile. 

“I hope you brought coffee” he said and the short-haired blonde held up a bag. 

“I even brought breakfast, how about that?” he said and Akihito chuckled.

“How’s the brat?” he asked as Takato placed the carrycot on the low table in the room, which was also the only table in the room. 

“Asleep, thank god” Takato said as Akihito packed out the breakfast sandwich and his take-away cup coffee. 

“He’s beginning to react to the full-moon and it’s a pain in the ass to sleep” Takato said and Akihito gave a hum. 

“That’s why you’re here, right” he said before sinking his teeth into his breakfast. 

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, Akihito. I know that he won’t shift until he triggers the curse, but the moon will still affect him. I don’t want him to grow up like that and end up accidentally killing someone like I did” the short-haired blonde said as he stared at his one-year old son. 

“Don’t worry about it. I never once complained” Akihito said as he finished his breakfast before standing up. 

“Besides, the werewolf-curse was casted by one of my pre-parents. The least I can do is help find a way to help them cope with the curse” he said and crouched down next to his closet, taking out a wooden crate. 

“You don’t need to feel guilty for that” Takato said and Akihito opened the chest. 

“I don’t. I feel responsible. There is a difference” he said and took out the bronze dish and placed it on the table. 

“Is there?” Takato asked and before Akihito could answer, the little child in the carrycot parted his lips to let out a cry. 

“So you’re awake now, Hiroto” Takato mumbled fondly as he picked his son up out of the cot while Akihito dropped pieces of gold into the bowl, followed by a smoky quartz. As he averted his eyes, the contents of the bowl caught fire, startling the two young werewolves. Akihito mumbled the required spell under his breath as the gold melted around the stone. 

“There, that’s done” Akihito said as the fire disappeared as fast as it had appeared. 

“For now, he’ll have to wear it on a necklace, but the effects will be the same. When he’s old enough to wear the ring, it’ll adjust to his fingers, no matter the size or where he wears it” the witch explained as he held up the golden signet ring with a cushion shaped gemstone. 

“If he triggers the curse, contact me immediately and I’ll change the stone to a kyanite like yours. Until then, this will be enough to supress his instincts and the effects of the moon” Akihito said and handed over the ring. 

“How much do I owe you for this?” Takato asked as he gratefully closed his fingers around the ring in his palm. 

“I’ll take this breakfast as payment” Akihito said and Takato frowned but didn’t object, knowing it would insult the older blonde if he did offer money. 


	13. Twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

What started out as a calm day, did not stay that way. It never did for Akihito, not that he minded. He hated boring days, after all. However, he had never expected to be cornered close to Asami’s office building. And that right after he had gathered the courage to retrieve his camera. Was it an omen? A warning not to go inside? It probably was. But then again, Akihito was rather bad at listening to warnings. 

“Oi, onii-san, we’ve got a message for you” the young punk said, partially caging the blonde in against the wall with one arm next to Akihito’s head. 

“Let’s hear it then, so you can get out of my face” the photographer said disinterested, not at all impressed. 

“Stay away from Asami-sama” the punk said and Akihito narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Gladly. After I get my camera back, that is” he said and doubled over with a huff as a fist landed in his stomach. Automatically, the blonde reached out for a hold, finding it on the punk’s arm. The skin to skin contact, send a shiver down Akihito’s spine, realization setting in. 

“So, you’re hypnotised” he said as he shook of the voice droning up the words that had passed the punks mouth not ten seconds ago, the information streaming into his mind where he had activated his psychometry. He pulled his head back, away from the fist flying past his nose. 

“Sadly, I don’t have time to play with you” he said and kicked out his foot, placing his sole against the second punk’s thigh before giving it a firm shove, upsetting the punk’s balance. Akihito felt slightly bad for his opponents. In the years he had lived, he had a lot of free-time to master several martial arts. It also wasn’t something he was below using, though he did hold back. 

He had to take a little pity on them, right? Especially considering the fact that all five of them were down within two minutes and that alley they were standing in was covered by the building’s security camera. Akihito scratched the back of his head as he looked at the bodies knocked out around him, his other hand on his hip. 

“I wish I had the time to dig into your heads to find out who compelled you” the blonde said and crouched down next to the closest body. Without any remorse, he took the punk’s watch, stuffing it in his pocket. 

“I’ll be borrowing his. It’s just so I can find you later, so you’ll get it back then” Akihito said as he raised himself back to his feet. He turned his head to look over his shoulder past the rooftop of the building across the street, watching a shadow disappear on the rooftop behind it. 

“I can’t have someone I don’t know hunting me, can I?” he asked rhetorical, knowing he wouldn’t be getting any answer. Looking away from the rooftop, Akihito stepped over the body of the punk bleeding from his broken nose, continuing on to the backside of the building. 

He looked up at the windows before opting against it. He didn’t feel like climbing up forty levels to get to the rooftop. Besides, using the backdoor would be just as easy. There was no human lock that could keep out a witch. Walking through the hallways, Akihito didn’t bother with his invisibility spell and merely entered the elevator. He was curious, wondering where the guards were and if they had spotted him already. 

The only thing Akihito heard was the calming background music in the car as it rose to the highest level of the building. There was no running of security guards, no yelling of ‘come back here, punk!’, no rushing through hallways looking for a hiding place. Akihito was slightly disappointed. Because it was Asami’s building, the blonde had expected the place to be well-guarded to the point not even a mouse would move without anyone knowing. 

But maybe it was exactly because this was Asami’s building, that it was so easy. I mean, who the hell would be stupid enough to break into a crime-lord’s office? Apparently, Akihito. Though, it might be because it was him and Asami recognized him on the CCTV footage, that he was able to breeze through it. That thought however, was denied when he knocked on the crime-lord’s office-door and saw the surprise in golden eyes when the door opened. 

“Well, that answers that” Akihito said as he walked closer to the desk. 

“Now I would like an answer to my other question. Where the hell are my cameras?” the blonde demanded to know as he stopped a few steps in front of the desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Asami leaned back in his chair, the leather creaking as golden eyes took in the photographer in front of him. 

“You’ve finally decided to ask them back?” Asami asked and Akihito held his back as straight as possible. 

“You shouldn’t have them in the first place, so give them back. Or tell me where they are and I’ll go get it myself” he said and Asami gave a smirk. 

“That will be rather difficult” he said and Akihito narrowed his eyes. 

“You want something in return, right? I didn’t come here thinking that you would just hand them over to me, I’m not stupid. So, just say what you want and if it’s within my power, I will give it to you in return for my cameras” he said and held up three fingers. 

“You can tell me three things you wish and I’ll grant one of them, as long as it’s within my power” Akihito said, repeating the last part again, just so it was clear that he could refuse the raven if he made a ridiculous request. Asami merely smirked, entwining his fingers in front of his chest with his elbow on the arm-rests of his chair. 

“Do you think you are in a place to negotiate?” he asked amused and Akihito crossed his arms again. 

“I always am. As a businessman, you should be a strong believer in negotiations and bargains. I gave you a proposition, which is one you can’t pass up, since it’s the only one I’ll give” he said and from previous experience, Akihito was painfully aware that he did not have a knack for negotiations. It had led to many, many things, and not one of them good. However, against Asami, it never hurt to try, unlike with others. 

“How about I make a proposition of my own?” Asami asked and Akihito kept his face as blank as possible, his heartrate slightly above normal under the golden gaze. 

“Is that one of your three wishes?” the blonde asked but the crime-lord narrowed his eyes amused. 

“Very well, I will play with you by your rules” he said and Akihito was starting to rethink his negotiations. 

“So, you are giving me three wishes, one which you will agree to in return for your cameras” he said and Akihito’s fingers twitched. 

“As long-” 

“As it’s within your power. Yes, I’m aware. I will agree to your terms, but for that, I will need to know what exactly is within your powers? Because at this point, it seems to me that it is not within your power to come closer to my desk. Are you afraid of something, Takaba?” Asami asked and Akihito narrowed his eyes. 

“With reason. Who was the one attacking me in an alley?” he sneered and Asami gave an amused huff. 

“If I recall correctly, which I do, you weren’t exactly putting up much of a fight” he said and blood rose to Akihito’s cheeks. 

“T-Three wishes, Asami. Let’s get this over with so I can get to work” he said, wanting to get back on subject and safely away from the other subject he had dumbly brought up. Asami gave another smug huff as he lowered his hands. 

“My wishes are very easy. World-domination, a date with you on a day of my choice where you have to answer every one of my questions truthfully, or you in my bed” Asami said and Akihito stared at him. More than 3000 years. More than 3000 freaking years of life-experience, yet he still managed to make the same mistakes over and over again. 

Really, there was a limit to stubbornness. He should have known that this was going to turn against him. Hell, he should have seen this coming, even without his clairvoyance. But no, Akihito had to stubbornly tie the figurative noose around his neck and hand Asami the other side of the rope. The last one was out, no doubt about that. 

“You already have Tokyo under your control, so the rest of Japan should come easy because no-one on Japanese soil is stupid enough to defy you. China and Korea would be rather quick too, but Russia and the united states could be a bit of a pain. Europe, with trading, shouldn’t be too hard, but Canada could be annoying” Akihito talked to himself as he looked outside the large windows behind the raven, who seemed to have difficulties containing his laugh as he rested his finger against his lip under his nose. 

“Are you seriously considering world-domination?” he asked, his amusement unveiled in his voice. 

“Yeah, well, it seems less troublesome compared to the second option. It’ll only take a few years, about 11 to 12, but it’s possible” Akihito said and Asami barked a laugh. 

“Only 11 to 12 years?” he asked and the blonde gave a nod. 

“If you take over the big countries, the smaller countries relying on them have no choice but to bend” he said and looked up when there was a knock on the door behind him. 

“Enter” Asami called and the door opened to reveal the bespectacled guard with his eyes glued to the tablet in his hand. 

“Sir, there is something you mi- Why the hell are you here and how did you get inside?!” the man demanded to know, his tone completely changing from the second he laid eyes on the blonde. 

“It’s laughably easy to break in here, you know? I just walked in through the backdoor and took the elevator up without anyone looking up” Akihito said and the guard looked like he was going to blow a fuse. The sound of a lock being turned, drew Akihito’s attention back to the crime-lord who placed down a familiar bag onto the desk-top. 

“My cameras” Akihito exclaimed as he reached out for the bag, his hand flinching back before it could touch Asami’s that remained on the hand-grip. 

“You will hear from me when I have time for the date. I apologize for not having more time for you today, but I have to over-work tonight” Asami said and Akihito gritted his teeth. 

“Just give my freaking cameras back, asshole” he said and Asami merely smirked. 

“Takaba Akihito, are you bleeding?” Kirishima’s confused voice spoke up from behind the blonde, who hummed curiously as he looked over his shoulder, reaching back to feel at his shirt where Kirishima was staring at. 

“Hmm? Ah, those shitty brats from before. I told them not to dick around with that fake-blood. Stupid kids wanting a Halloween birthday-party” Akihito mumbled off the excuse as he tugged on his shirt to look at the damage. There was a hole in both his T-shirt and his sweater, the blood soaked into the fabric around the holes. Luckily, the holes were small enough to look past. He finally grabbed his camera bag before turning away from the raven. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

“Look forward to our date, Takaba” Asami said amused right before the door fell closed. Akihito gritted his teeth all the way home. He was so god-damned stupid. Worse, he wasn’t irritated because of the date he had admitted to, but because his own negotiations had been used against him. Would he ever fucking learn?! 

The fact that another one of his nice shirts had been destroyed didn’t help his mood either. Not to mention that everything only got worse when he found a corpse when looking for the punks from before. Patch was forced to listen to an annoyed Akihito rant when he sewed the stab-wound on Akihito’s lower-back shut. 

The vampire might not be the most steady-handed doctor, but he was quick and efficient in patch-up works. If it had been somewhere he could have reached, Akihito would have done it himself instead of troubling the two vampire brothers with it. Not that either Patch or Thatch minded, since it was thanks to Akihito that they were able to walk in the sun without going up into flames.


	14. Thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Kou ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =)

“Really? You really want to go to a festival?” Takaba’s voice spoke up as he opened the front-door of his shady apartment. Asami snuffed out his cigarette in his portable ashtray before raising his eyes up. He was pleased to see that his gift had been chosen well, the dark-aubergine purple yukata fitting nicely on the blonde’s lean frame, tied closed with a lavender-tinted grey sash. Underneath the yukata, he wore a simple grey turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, his feet covered in white tabi socks slid into zori sandals. 

“Backing out already, Takaba?” Asami asked amused, satisfied that the photograph hadn’t stubbornly worn his own clothes like the crime-lord had expected him to do. 

“Of course not. I gave you my word during the negotiations, didn’t I?” Takaba said as he locked the door behind his back, holding the traditional red umbrella under his arm. 

“Let’s get this over with” he said as he turned back to the raven dressed in a black pinstriped yukata with dark red sash. In complete silence, the duo walked all the way to the festival, the streets filled with people stopping to stare at them. Asami watched as Takaba looked around, his eyes curiously taking in every light of ever stall. The crime-lord couldn’t help but feel as if he had seen this scene somewhere before. Not the festival, but the blonde in a yukata. 

“It’s changed” Takaba spoke up for the first time, seemingly mindless but successful in dragging Asami from his inner thoughts. 

“Has it?” the raven asked, not really seeing where it had changed. He never really was all that interested in festivals. The only reason he decided on this day for his date, was simply because he assumed that people Takaba’s age liked this sort of thing. 

If Asami wanted more information on the blonde, he would have to get the photographer comfortable enough to open up. The second part of the deal did also help with that, seeing as how he would have to answer every one of Asami’s questions truthfully. Though Takaba was likely to need a reminder of that. But for now, Asami had enough with watching the blonde look around with a nostalgic, sad smile on his face. 

“So, how long are you going to wait before asking your questions?” Takaba asked, once again breaking the silence as he looked over his shoulder at the raven one step behind him. 

“That’s what we’re really here for, right?” he asked and Asami regarded him. Looks like he didn’t need the reminder. 

“Let’s sit somewhere” the crime-lord suggest and Takaba gave a hum. They found a seat at one of the stalls, sitting at a small table with only two chairs. 

“What can I get- Ji- Aki-chan?” the waiter spoke up at their table and Takaba looked up. 

“Kou? You’re back from America?” he asked and the raven haired young man nodded with a bright smile. 

“Yeah, I just arrived yesterday and slept out my jetlag. Hisana’s father needed help with his stall, so here I am” he said and Takaba smiled as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Think you can give a family discount for me?” he asked and the raven snorted. 

“Impossible. Do you have any idea how scary Hisana’s father is? The monsters under my bed had nothing against him” he said and Takaba barked a laugh. 

“Introduce me sometime, if you can keep her at least” he said and the raven rolled with his eyes. 

“What can I get you?” he asked and Takaba crossed his ankles under his chair. 

“I want yakisoba, for two, and a bottle of sake” he said and glanced at the crime-lord across the table. 

“You know, make that two. I get the feeling it’s going to take a while” he said and the young waiter looked at Asami. 

“What about you?” he asked and Asami looked up from the silly menu in his hands. 

“A beer is fine” he said and the raven gave a nod before walking away to retrieve their order. When they were once again alone, Asami focussed his attention on the blonde across from him, a large plate of steaming yakisoba in front of him. 

“Family?” he asked and hazel eyes glanced up. 

“Yeah, he grew up with me” Takaba answered and Asami lit up a cigarette, waiting until the plate was empty to continue. It would be too annoying for the blonde to eat and answer his questions at the same time. 

“So, fire away. I can’t promise that I’ll answer every question. There are things I prefer to keep secret, as you can likely understand” Takaba said as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a rectangular case, joined by the square wooden inro that hung from his sash. 

“Of course I can understand that” Asami said as he watched the blonde take out a light-wooden long kiseru and fill the bowl with koiki. 

“Then, shall we start with why there is so little known about you?” the crime-lord asked as he held up his lighter, the flame sparking into existence as he rolled his thumb over the wheel. 

“Which part are you talking about?” Takaba wanted to know as he exhaled a plume of smoke, the pipe held in his hand his palm upwards with his thumb towards the bowl. 

“Do you mean on the streets, or on paper?” the blonde asked as he raised his eyes up at the raven. 

“Both” the crime-lord answered and Takaba leaned back, raising his ankle to rest on his knee under the table, his skin covered by a pair of black leggings. 

“Hmm, well, most people know better than to talk about me, I guess. As for the papers, it’s the same. I managed to get by with just the bare minimum” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“You managed to get by? Are you implying that your official documents are faked?” he asked and Takaba gave a hum. 

“Honestly, papers are so easily forged, it’s laughable” he said and Asami leaned back in his chair. 

“How unexpected. I figured, with your job, you would be all about justice and the law” he said and the blonde scoffed. 

“Yeah, sure” he said sarcastic and looked at the raven. 

“I gave up on justice and the law a long time ago. There is only one law I follow and that is mother nature’s” he said, releasing the smoke from his lungs. 

“If I stumble upon a deal I dislike or can’t use, I send it through to the newspaper” Akihito said and Asami gave him a thoughtful look. 

“And what if you can use it?” he asked and Takaba merely regarded him. 

“Let’s just say that not everything I do is strictly legal, though I personally think that it is not as bad as what you do” he said and Asami lit up a cigarette. 

“And your husband is okay with that? Or is that the reason he won’t return to Japan?” he asked and Takaba looked away. 

“Sure, he’s okay with it. He used to be much worse” he said and Asami frowned. 

“Used to be? Somehow, you don’t sound like he has taken distance from the illegal world” he pointed out and hazel eyes glanced at him. 

“Because he hasn’t” he said and the raven frowned. 

“Where is he now?” he asked and Takaba turned to him once again. 

“It’s complicated” he said and Asami’s expression didn’t change. 

“I’m sure I can understand” he said and the blonde leaned forward, resting his arm on the table. 

“Complicated as in, he’s dead” he said and Asami blinked as the dots connected in his head. 

“That doesn’t sound complicated” he couldn’t help but coldly point out, earning a snort. 

“I guess not” the blonde said, but the look in his eyes told something else. 

“Then why are you running away? Did he have some enemies that are now after you?” Asami asked and the blonde looked at him with something akin to morbid amusement in his eyes. 

“I have many enemies, Asami. So many that I lost count. But never once did I run from them when they stated a challenge” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“Then, why are you running away?” he asked and the blonde leaned back in his chair again, exhaling out a cloud of smoke. 

“That’s where it gets complicated. But in a way, you could say that I am running away from his death” he said and Asami could somewhat understand that. 

“If your documents are forged, does that mean that your name is fake?” the raven asked and Takaba smiled, a mere tilt of his lips without any feeling. 

“Takaba Akihito is fine” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes, the dodging answer making him more curious. 

“You’re surprisingly easily answering my questions. I expected you to be more stubborn and grumpy” he said and Takaba looked away at the stalls on the opposite side of the road. 

“Yeah, well, the festival worked on my mood, I guess” he said and smiled. 

“It’s nostalgic” he admitted and Asami looked at him. 

“Did you never go to festivals when you were a kid?” he asked and Takaba chuckled. 

“Not like this” he said and Asami gave a hum. They stayed silent for a while until Takaba looked up to Asami staring at him. 

“What? No more questions? I really thought you’d prepare a list for this once in a life-time opportunity” he said and Asami smirked. 

“I was merely giving you a break. But if you don’t need one, here is another question. Why are you so against sleeping with me?” he asked and watched satisfied how the blood rose to the blonde’s face. 

“I-wh-n- I’m not answering that, ass-hole” he said as he looked away pointedly, placing his pipe between his lips only to click with his tongue as he found his tobacco burned up. 

“Then, besides languages, how many martial arts do you know?” Asami asked and Takaba looked at him. 

“Several. But I guess the CCTV footage gave you that proof” he said and Asami gave a nod. 

“You’re correct about that, but who were the poor punks?” he asked and the blonde gave a shrug. 

“Some punks that were send to me by someone” he said and Asami’s expression remained unchanged as the next words slipped from his lips. 

“Then, how come they were found dead the next morning?” he asked and Takaba narrowed his eyes at the table. 

“That’s what I’d like to know” he spat out and Asami knew that he had ruined their previous mood with that question. The one time he got Takaba to open up in a civilized conversation, he had to screw it up by sounding as if he suspected the blonde of murder. And even if the blonde had done it, Asami was the last one to judge someone for killing another. 

When they left the festival a little while later, Asami continued to ask questions. Though, as he had expected, Takaba answered less and less of them, and the answers he did give, were short and sharp, like the rain falling down on the top of the red umbrella Asami held over their heads. 

“Takaba, I have one final question” Asami said as the duo stopped in front of the blonde’s apartment. 

“What is it?” the photographer asked as he turned around to face the raven. Asami’s eyes slid down to the blonde’s lips, his tongue darting out to feel how chapped his own were. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he asked and hazel eyes widened. 

“That- I’m not answering it” Takaba said as he looked down, his eyes shooting back up when a forearm landed on the door next to his head, caging him in. 

“Not an option. It’s my final question” he said and the blonde glanced down before averting his eyes to the ground, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly. 

“Akihito” the raven gave a final push, his lips folding around the blonde’s name. Or at least the name he had been given. The blonde mumbled something under his breath, his ears burning red. 

“Speak louder” Asami said, a command dripping in honey. 

“Ye-” the blonde started but didn’t get any further as Asami brought his head down to capture the blonde’s lips. Once again, he was met with no resistance, lips moving against his own, meeting his hunger easily. Their tongues tangled heated and desperate, their bodies pressed together with their arms wrapped around the other. As if any space between them was an insult. 

Asami buried his hand in the back of the blonde mop, giving it a sharp tug. The breathy grunt that earned him, send a shiver down his spine. In the different angle, Asami was able to feel the way the blonde’s body curved against his larger and more muscular one, revelling in the way they slotted together. Never before had he ever gotten excited from a mere kiss, yet here he was, proven wrong as he couldn’t stop his hips from rutting up into the blonde’s pelvis. 

Akihito’s breathing hitched as his fingers twitched on the raven’s back, his foot rising from the ground to wrap around the crime-lord’s waist. Asami was quick to grab a hold of the blonde’s thigh, pushing him further into the door. Christ, were they freaking teenagers led by their hormones? However, even if Asami realized that what they were doing was in no way good, he wasn’t going to stop. 

At this point, he was almost desperate, something inside him telling him that he couldn’t let go of the blonde right now. If he did, he would never get this chance again. It was as if the blonde had shown him his true character and if Asami let him go now, he would return to that distant little shit he was when they first met. That was not something Asami would allow to happen. He liked the person before him much better. 

So there they were, dry-humping in the darkness of the hallway of a crappy apartment-building. Yet Asami couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it. He knew both Kirishima and Suoh would be close by, on the look-out for anyone suspicious. The only problem could be neighbours, but since Asami didn’t live there, he couldn’t care less. 

He bit down sharply on the blonde’s pale neck, giving a rather hard thrust of his hips. The surprised moan that slipped past the blonde’s control, urged Asami on. Their hips rolled together in perfect harmony, as if they had done it so many times before. 

“A-asami” the blonde breathed heavily, his hand sliding down from the raven’s back, past his shoulder to move open the collar of his top. Goosebumps broke out across the crime-lord’s chest, not because of the humid air, but because the cold temperature of the blonde’s hand. Or maybe his skin was heating up too much. It had been so god-damned long since he had gotten this worked up. 

In fact, he couldn’t even remember a time where he had ever gotten this hot from just some rutting. Or even anything sexual for that matter. The nails digging into the flesh of his pectoral above his heart brought him back to the present, to where he could feel the blonde’s body shiver in anticipation. 

“F-fuck” the blonde stuttered out a curse as he lowered his head to rest against the raven’s shoulder, his other hand fisting harshly in the fabric of the taller man’s yukata. Their manhoods lined up next to each other, rubbing together, twitched in preparation as they both neared their release. Creaming his pants and walking home in them would be so incredibly disgusting, but Asami couldn’t bring himself to stop. Not when he was this close. 

He could leave the blonde hanging, make him hunger for more to the point he would be frustrated enough to seek the raven out. But at this point, he didn’t have the patience for it. Hell, he didn’t even have the patience to breath as he pressed his lips against the blonde’s. He swallowed down the moans leaving the photographer as his body spasmed in his release. 

Asami was slightly ashamed to admit that he followed almost right after, thought a little subtler with a soft grunt and a light twitch of his hips. Both males panted, regaining their breath as Asami lowered the blonde’s leg to the ground once more. Akihito regained his breath first, his body stiffening as it downed on him what they just had done. 

“Akihito?” Asami asked as he raised his head to looked at the blonde. Only, he wished he hadn’t when he saw the tears streaming down the blonde’s cheeks, hazel eyes spelling out nothing but self-loath and anguish. The door behind him unlocked and flew open as the blonde raised a hand to his mouth, stumbling back while shaking his head. 

“Aki-” Asami started, reaching out to pull the smaller man closer, his body moving on its own to comfort the blonde. However, the door was slammed resolutely into his face, hitting his hand rather hard. Asami blinked at the door, hearing a thud on the other side of the door, followed by chocking sobs, as if the blonde was desperately trying to hold his cries in. 

Asami didn’t understand. He wasn’t dumb, not even in the slightest. But he didn’t understand the blonde’s reaction. He had been into it as much as the raven had been into it. He had been just as eager. Then why had he started crying like that? Why had he looked as if the world was going to end? 

Asami clicked with his tongue harshly as he looked at his hand, his fingers curling into a fist. Had he moved too fast? Was it too soon for the blonde after he had lost his husband? The thoughts in his head brought the raven to a stop. Since when did he care about things like that? He took what he wanted, when he wanted it. It was the way he had learned to survive in this fucked up world. 

Yet here he was, in his own way being clumsily patient for the blonde to accept him. It was so unlike him. Or more like, the him from a very long time ago. The him from when his mother was still alive, when he had still been rather innocent. Asami gritted his teeth as he turned away from the door, walking away from it. He shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t go that far for someone he wanted just one night from. He couldn’t want more. It would end up killing the blonde one way or another. Be it his enemies or the darkness within himself. 

“Is something the matter, Asami-sama?” Kirishima asked as he held open the car-door for his boss. 

“Hmm?” the crime-lord hummed confused and Kirishima inclined his head. 

“You look troubled, sir” he explained and Asami stepped into the back-seat of the car. Kirishima stepped in behind the wheel, turning on the engine before turning back to his boss. 

“Is there something I can assist you with?” he asked and Asami looked at him. 

“I want you to find out about a relative of Takaba” he said and Kirishima frowned. 

“With all due respect, sir, but his papers-” 

“His papers are forged, so don’t bother with those” Asami cut off his body-guard who looked surprised at this revelation. 

“His name is Kou, about the same age as Takaba. He is in a relationship with the daughter of the owner of Murasaki dinner” Asami said and Kirishima gave a nod/bow. 

“I will look into it, sir” he said and Asami looked out of the window. What in the world was that brat doing to him? And why the hell wasn’t he more bothered about it?


	15. Fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of dream / flashback :)  
> Hope you like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

Golden eyes stared at the man inside the moon-lit room. A flame casted an eerie but warm light onto the man’s face, displaying the lines of concentration. His hands moved steadily and focussed as he spread new oil onto the blade of his freshly cleaned katana, hazel eyes intently looking for any blemishes or mishaps.

The katana’s blade shone in the dim light, the gold edge of the moko gata tsuba glimmering in the light of the candle. Pale fingers were wrapped around the dark green wrapped hilt of the sword, only releasing its grip when the blade was safely hidden within the dark red saya. Only then, did the man lower the sword to look at the raven leaning against the door-frame.

Not a word was said as golden eyes took in the seated man’s state, taking in his weary, tired eyes and his blonde ponytail that though was high still almost reached the middle of his back. His clothes were bloody, ripped here and there with the worst being on his back where the blood just kept flowing from a large diagonal gash, a light-blue haori next to him on the floor.

“I heard about it” the raven said as he pushed off from the door frame now that he was acknowledged. He knew better than to approach the samurai before being acknowledged, since it would only result in feeling the bite of cold steel against his throat.

“How did it feel to have to take charge of the 1st squad in the vanguard, Lieutenant Hayashi?” the raven asked and the blonde looked down.

“Not good” he admitted without a doubt and sighed.

“But there was no other way. Okita-taichou is still down from the Ikedaya incident last month” he said and the raven looked at the blonde’s back from close up, frowning at the flesh he saw.

“It’s fine. It’ll heal, as you are aware” the blonde said and the raven’s fingers plucked out a hair from the wound.

“But that doesn’t mean that it needs to remain open like this” he said and the blonde looked over his shoulder.

“You wish to sew it up?” he asked and gold met hazel before the raven stood back up from his crouches.

“Take your top off” he said and the blonde blinked as the raven picked up the dirty haori.

“Eh? Wait, Tatsumoto. I was just joking” he said as he reached out to grab the sleeve of the man’s kimono.

“I’m not” the raven said and the blonde clicked with his tongue.

“I’m serious, it’ll heal be healed by tomorrow noon or something. Why waste anything on it?” he asked and the raven opened the door to the hallway, ordering a servant to retrieve a bowl of water and the tools needed for suturing before washing and mending the haori.

“Because I do not wish to see you bleed, is that so difficult to understand?” the raven asked and the blonde flinched at his distant tone.

“But it’s my job to protect you and the shogun” he said as he laid his katana next to him before removing his top.

“I am aware. But that does not mean that you are allowed to be reckless. I do not care for how fast your recovery is, it pains me to see you get hurt” the raven said and sat down behind the blonde.

“Stop being so stubborn and accept the fact that I worry for you, Atsuyoshi” he said and patted the tatami in a signal for the blonde to lay down on his stomach.

“You do not need to worry for me, Tatsumoto. I will always return to you without fail” the blonde said as he smiled at the raven, his cheek resting on his wrists where they were crossed in front of him into a make-shift pillow. The servant brought in the bowl of water with the tools she had retrieved before leaving the room, her eyes never rising higher than the ground. As the man named Tatsumoto worked to efficiently sew up the blonde’s back, hazel eyes were closed to the world.

“I am amazed that you are able to sleep in this situation” Tatsumoto said and Atsuyoshi scoffed.

“I’m not asleep. Besides, you have quite steady hands, so it is rather comforting to be treated by you” he said and Tatsumoto raised an eyebrow.

“Even if am I sewing you up without any pain-suppressant?” he asked and the blonde chuckled.

“Yes, even then. Besides, it is not as much painful as it is annoying. But it reminds me that I am alive” he said, his voice turning sober and sad towards the end as Tatsumoto finished up the last stitch.

“Then, let me confirm it too” he said and the blonde opened his eyes to look up at the man now hovering over him, both hands placed on each side of his head.

“Wanting to get intimate with a patient? What a beast” the blonde said, slightly amused as he turned around onto his freshly patched up back, reaching up his arms to wrap them around the raven’s neck and shoulders.

“I am yours, Tatsumoto. Confirm my existence however you like” he said with a soft smile, the only words the raven needed to lean down and confirm that his lover had returned from a battle that had claimed lives on both sides. Not even one night would be enough for the raven to calm his worries, but he would have to take enough with that. They both had a lot of work waiting for them the next morning.

“Why not stay for breakfast, Atsuyoshi?” Tatsumoto suggested as he watched the blonde dress himself in a yukata that the raven had reserved there for him in occasions such as this.

“I can’t. There is a meeting I have to attend in Okita-taichou’s place” he said as he placed his katana behind his grey sash holding closed the green yukata before tying the light-blue haori around his waist. Tatsumoto watched as the blonde walked to the door, sliding it open to the face of one of Tatsumoto’s servants. Blue eyes stood wide at the blonde in front of her, hazel eyes looking unimpressed down at her as she stood up from where she had been trying to sneak a peek into the room.

“M-my apologies, Lieutenant Hayashi” the servant stuttered as she lowered her head, the pins pinning up her blonde hair shifting with the fast movement.

“Straighten up your kimono, miss. You look like you just returned from Yoshiwara with my comrades” Atsuyoshi said coldly as he looked at the kimono that had purposely been worn in a way that left her shoulders exposed. As he brushed past the bowing servant, both males failed to see how her blue eyes stood wide in a crazed manner, his fingers fisting into the fabric of her kimono.

Suddenly, the scene changed, doused into darkness as if someone dropped black ink into water. Golden eyes turned to the figure watching the scene from a distance, Tatsumoto being the only one remaining visible.

“Do not deny us” he said, his voice revibrating like a tuning fork on a stereo.

With a breathless gasp, Asami shot awake in his bed, his eyes wide as he stared unseeingly at the sheets covering his legs. What the hell had that been?! He had already gotten somewhat used to the dreams of strange periods he sometimes remembered, looking at them as if he were a cloud. But never once had any of the dream-characters talked to him.

Slowly, they had all started to resemble him and Takaba, but never once this clearly. Never once to the point Asami could see the feelings in the blonde’s eyes. Never once to the point he could feel his chest clench at the sight and stench of fresh blood.

Asami heaved a sigh as he raised one of his knees, resting his elbow against it to cover his eyes with his hand. He was a 35-year-old man, what the hell was he doing getting so upset about a couple of dreams. Maybe this was what they called lucid dreaming? It wasn’t something Asami had experienced before and neither was it something he had shown interest in.

Yet now, his mind was pre-occupied by it, feeling as if he was grasping at something extremely important, only to feel it slip through his fingers like water. Just that feeling alone was enough to make Asami mildly obsessed with it. The fact that it seemed to involve Akihito, only made him that more determined.

“Good morning, Asami-sama” Kirishima greeted as the raven entered his office, Suoh having picked him up for the day. Asami merely gave a hum, distracted by the screen of his smartphone.

“On the schedule today are three business-meetings, one with the manager of Shin at nine thirty, one with the CEO of Pharmo Inc at twelve, and one with Sudou at twenty-one thirty. I have already made reservations at Shari for your meeting with Pharmo’s Kanezaki” Kirishima said as he laid three files onto the raven’s desk.

“Then in the evening after the meeting with Sudou, the shipment from Russia should arrive at the bay. I also have this, sir” Kirishima said as he laid down another file on the mahogany desk, flipping open the cover to show an ID picture in the corner. One belonging to someone that drew Asami’s attention.

“You found out more about him?” Asami asked as he picked up the file, lowering his cellphone in his other hand.

“Considering background, yes” Kirishima said and pushed up his glasses.

“Considering his connection to Takaba Akihito, less” he admitted and crossed his hands on his lower back.

“Takamatsu Kou, 25, father unknown, mother Takamatsu Izumi, deceased when her son was thirteen. His guardian is Takaba Akihito” Kirishima said and Asami felt confused, even when his guard’s words were confirmed by the letters on papers.

“Did he forge these papers too?” Asami asked and Kirishima frowned.

“Possible, but then he would have to forge the one from the coroner’s office too” he said and Asami switched papers to the one Kirishima pointed out.

“The mother’s death-certificate” Asami said as he scanned the paper, reading that the cause of death was an animal attack.

“Animal attack?” the raven asked confused and the bespectacled guard gave a nod.

“It confused me too, sir. Considering what is going on in Tokyo in the current moment, I’m quite sure that it is not forged” he said and Asami frowned as he laid the death certificate back down to pick up another paper. There had been quite a few news reports of unusual deaths, all claiming the same. Animal attacks. The bodies were drained from blood for the most part, with at least one part of their bodies torn open.

But because there was no real, explainable cause, it was so much easier to explain it by pushing it on an animal attack. One of Asami’s guards had been attacked and had not survived. Because of the emergency button Asami’s not-so-legal guards had installed on their phones, ambulances had gotten to his location before he had barely passed out. Only to die in the hospital from his wounds and the loss of blood. Asami was currently gathering information about the attacks, but he was not sure where to start. Nobody had any information about these so-called animal attacks.

“Do you want some coffee, sir?” Kirishima asked and Asami shook out of his thoughts to look up at his guard.

“You look like you have quite a lot on your mind with little sleep. Maybe coffee will help” the bespectacled mob said and Asami sighed before giving an agreeing nod.

“Suoh said the same. He also said that I have changed. Do you feel the same way, Kirishima?” Asami asked and Kirishima looked at him as he walked over to the coffee machine against the wall.

“My blunt opinion? Yes, you have” he admitted and Asami looked at his back.

“But I do not think it is a bad thing. While you are rather focussed on this Takaba Akihito, I do not feel that he is a bad influence” Kirishima said and glanced at his boss.

“I might not be particularly fond of the little kicker, but I do have to admit that he… how should I put it? He seems to brighten you up. Keep your mind from drifting into darkness, in a way” he said and Asami scoffed.

“Since when are you such a poet?” he asked and looked at the picture of the blonde now almost standard on his desk. He couldn’t deny Kirishima’s claims, because it was the truth. It was rather amusing, how this had all started with a chase and his hunger to break the blonde, only to now want to protect him. To genuinely want to get closer, to get to know him as a person instead of a bed-warmer.

He didn’t know when the change had occurred, but he also didn’t feel the need to try and take his distance. It would feel like running away, especially after Akihito had warned him that he was too dangerous for the crime-lord. Asami couldn’t really explain it, but he felt drawn to the blonde. To the point he was even having dreams about the brat.

“Kirishima, you are good at history, right?” Asami asked and the bespectacled man gave an agreeing nod.

“Yes, I do believe I have a knack for it. Is there something you want to know?” he asked and Asami lowered the mug of steaming coffee. He knew Kirishima was being modest, seeing as how he had a minor in history.

“In the Edo period with the shinsengumi, was there something that happened a month or so after the Ikedaya incident?” he asked as he looked at his closest guard and friend.

“That would be the Kinmon incident, sir” he said and Asami gave a hum.

“Have you ever heard of a man named Amano Tatsumoto?” he asked and Kirishima frowned.

“The name is familiar. If I recall correctly, he was a Hatamoto, but lesser known because of his work. He was a very private man who owned most of the brothels in Yoshiwara” Kirishima said and Asami frowned as he looked at the bespectacled man.

“Do you know anything more about him?” he asked and Kirishima hummed in thought as he lowered his eyes, his brows furrowing.

“Since he was a very secretive man, there is not much known about him except a few facts. He had very good ties with the shinsengumi and was trusted by the shogun because of his skills when it came to business and negotiations. There were also rumours that he had a male lover of a lower stance, but I can’t recall the name” he said and Asami looked down at the small photograph on his desk, the short blonde hair being replaced by a long ponytail.

“Hayashi Atsuyoshi” he said and Kirishima blinked.

“T-that was it. He was-”

“A samurai. Atsuyoshi was the Shinsengumi’s first squad lieutenant who took over from Okita Shouji when the captain fell ill. He was rumoured to be the third best swords-man, almost on par with Hijikata Toshizo, and led the first squad into the battle of Toba-Fushimi” Asami recalled and Kirishima gave a nod, looking on his tablet where he had pulled up a historic page that gave him the needed information.

“That’s correct. I didn’t know you were this interested in lost history, sir” the bespectacled guard said and Asami didn’t look up.

“How did they die?” he asked and Kirishima looked back on his tablet.

“Amano Tatsumoto was assassinated after walking into a trap. Hayashi Atsuyoshi is said to have died in battle, however it was not confirmed” he said and Asami looked up at those last words.

“Though in that time, there wasn’t really a way to confirm anything since they lacked the technology. While his armour was retrieved from the battle-field, his body was no-where to be found, just like his katana, which was most likely stolen” Kirishima said and Asami looked down again.

“I’m surprised you knew about this, sir. It was my professor’s unfinished research which only a few have access to” Kirishima said and Asami couldn’t agree more. He never really cared about history, so then why could he confidently tell exactly who had drawn Amano Tatsumoto into a trap? More than that, why did Hayashi Atsuyoshi look exactly like Akihito? Or maybe that was just a trick of Asami’s mind because it was Akihito he longed for?

“Are there any pictures or portraits of these two?” Asami asked and Kirishima shook his head.

“No, sadly there aren’t. Hayashi Atsuyoshi was said to have been incredibly popular because of his looks, but somehow, there was nothing found of him” he said and Asami gave a hum, dropping the subject as he closed the file. It would be no use to focus on a weird dream when he had work to do.

“You are dismissed, Kirishima. I’ll expect you at the car at nine fifteen” Asami said and Kirishima made a bow before excusing himself from the office, leaving Asami alone to dive into his work.


	16. Fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito gets a little dark in this chapter, but there is more information about Kou :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

What should have been a calm evening, was anything but as Akihito’s senses were raising flags left and right. He was being followed, and not just by the guard Asami ordered to stalk him. No, there was someone else. Two of them, to be exact. Three, if you counted Asami’s stalker.

But at least Benji was better at hiding his presence and movements. It was only because Akihito had too much years of being followed under his belt that he was able to pick out the little things the guard slipped up on. Asami sure didn’t half ass anything on hiring and training his men.

Akihito shook his head, scolding himself for once again thinking of the raven. In this moment, Asami was the last one Akihito needed to think about. Yet Akihito couldn’t think of anyone else. With a click of his tongue and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans, the blonde turned a familiar corner, away from the busy streets and population, towards the seedier places in town.

As soon as he exited the main streets, lighting became sparse, making the alley rather dark, just what Akihito needed. Just what his stalkers needed too. Somehow, Akihito was surprised by the sudden hands on his shoulders from behind him, appearing out of nowhere. Yet at the same time, the witch was unsurprised.

A grunt left his lips as teeth dug into the side of his neck viciously. Honestly, there was such a difference between the vampire brother’s bites and a newbies bites. With a choked gasp, the teeth left the blonde’s neck, blood dripping down from the bite-mark in his skin, down to his collarbone.

“You sure got guts, attacking someone without knowing who they are” Akihito said as he raised his hand to brush his finger along the already healing skin, picking up some of his blood to rub between his middle finger and thumb. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at the vampire behind him, who was on his knees and clutching his head with a pained scream.

“You might be faster than me, but you sure as hell aren’t stronger. You should learn a bit restraint, you know” he said and turned around fully, letting up on the pain infliction.

“Now, let’s start with you answering some of my questions” he said as he allowed the vampire to regain his breath.

“Who is your sire and why did he send you after me?” Akihito asked and the vampire breathed hard as he looked up at the blonde.

“What the hell did you do?” he demanded harshly and the blonde gave a tired sigh, closing his eyes and another scream erupted from the vampire.

“I’m asking the questions here, child. You can either answer them or die, those are your options. It’s not all that hard, just answer two or three questions and you can go free” he said and opened his eyes again, releasing his hold on the vampire.

“Or we can stay until the sun rises. I’ve got time enough and the sun doesn’t affect me, you know” he said and the vampire glared at him.

“Mother-fucker” he hissed as he moved. While Akihito had already said that he couldn’t keep up with the vampiric speed the vampire possessed, he didn’t need to. He had dealt with enough vampires in the past to pick up on little movements that led to others.

Older vampires could fool him, but freshly turned ones like the one before him, still had mannerisms of humans, making it easier for Akihito to pick up on what the vampire would do. The snap of a bone was loud in the otherwise silent late evening, followed by the scream of the vampire as he sank to his knee, reaching for his broken leg as Akihito walked closer.

“Look, I have a lot of patience, but the night doesn’t last long. I don’t want to do this either, so why don’t you make it easier for both of us and start talking” the blonde suggested, one hand still in his pocket, the other next to his side. He noticed the look of fear flashing through the vampire’s dark eyes, tilting his head slightly as a thought formed in his head. With a twitch of his finger, the vampire screamed once more, his thigh-bone snapping.

“I can also look into your head, but that will be much more painful than this, so I suggest you hurry up. You don’t have all night” Akihito said and the vampire panted.

“I-I can’t. H-he told me not to say anything” he stuttered unsure and the blonde sighed.

“You’re in love with your sire, aren’t you?” he guessed and the vampire averted his eyes.

“Then I have no use for you” Akihito said and raised his hand. A piece of wood from nearby rumble flew into his hand, landing in his palm with a smack. Without any remorse, Akihito used his foot to press the vampire down onto his back, taking away his strength by making him focus on the pain in his head.

Akihito broke the piece of wood into a make-shift stake before flinging it into the vampire’s chest with some extra help of his telekinesis. The vampire gasped deeply as he attempted to curl up when Akihito stomped on the end of the stake to be sure. The blonde stepped back from the greying corpse, looking at it disinterested.

“ _Bál”_ Akihito chanted, watching emotionlessly how the corpse caught fire. Attacking the blonde in a dark alley had been the biggest mistake the young vampire had made. If they had been anywhere else, Akihito wouldn’t have killed him. At least not immediately. When the fire died out, there was nothing left but ashes that scattered in the breeze. Akihito turned around, continuing on his way as if nothing happened. He took notice of the fact that nobody followed him but he couldn’t exactly be bothered.

He released a soft sigh, contemplating for a second on how much he had changed for him to be able to kill someone in cold blood, vampire or not. The thought however, was very fleeting. He had killed a mountain of people, one more or less wasn’t going to change anything. God, his dark thoughts sometimes scared even him. It didn’t take long before Akihito descended the stairs to the familiar bar, finding Kou and Takato at the bar.

“Yo” he greeted them when he was close enough to be heard. The crowd inside the bar was but a hand-full, the reason for the music to be on a moderate to soft volume. Kou and Takato looked up to greet him back as Akihito pulled off his bomber jacket.

“The leeches down below?” the blonde guessed as he sat down onto the bar-stool next to Kou.

“Who are you calling a leech, witch-bitch” Patch said as he walked through the back, carrying a crate with beer-bottles to stash in the fridge under the bar.

“The one having to suck blood to survive” Akihito said dryly and Patch rolled with his eyes, holding up a bottle to the blonde.

“You do know that that nickname is over-used, right” he said and Akihito accepted the bottle, reaching behind the bar for the opener.

“So is my ass, but I never heard you complain about that” he said and Patch scoffed.

“Well, now that we have had our portion of too much information” Kou spoke up, drawing the attention to himself.

“Jii-chan, you’ve got information about some things that really matter, right?” he asked and Akihito huffed.

“My ass does matter, you know” he said and Kou rolled with his eyes.

“But yeah, I’m sure you’ve caught some things here and there without even trying to, right?” Akihito asked, turning to look at his descendant.

“Eh, Jii-chan, you’re bleeding” Kou noticed and Akihito glanced down at his collarbone where he could see a slim trail of blood disappear underneath the rounded collar of his black shirt.

“Yeah, I was attacked. It’s already healed, so nothing to worry about” he said and glanced up at the moist rag that was held out to him.

“You attacked? Which suicidal fool was stupid enough to try?” Patch asked and Takato frowned as he looked at the blonde wiping the blood away as good as possible.

“The same one going around draining people and leaving bodies?” he guessed and Akihito glanced up at them to see three pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Probably” Akihito said and picked up his beer.

“You know who it is?” Thatch’s voice came from the back as the door opened to reveal the younger vampire brother, followed by his fiancé.

“Nope, not yet” Akihito said and Patch raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s rare” he said and Akihito gave a shrug.

“There were two of them, both extremely young. Barely turned, I’d say. One stayed on a distance while the other attacked, as if they’d gotten different orders. The second one will come back” he said and Kou frowned.

“What happened to the one that attacked you?” he asked and Akihito took a gulp of his beer.

“He waited until I was in an alley to attack me, but he knew nothing about witches, so I’m guessing his sire doesn’t either. I gave him a few opportunities to talk but he refused, saying that he wasn’t allowed to. Looked too scared to go in against his sire, even when I broke his leg” he said and twisted his bottle between his fingers.

“Where is he now?” the female vampire, Katsue, asked and Akihito huffed.

“Ashes scattered in the wind. He only needed a boat and a lake and it would have been a real Viking burial” he said and Kou and Takato grimaced while Patch and Thatch saw nothing wrong with it.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit cruel? You don’t understand the bond between the sire and the sired vampire” Katsue said and Akihito looked up at her.

“I do. I know more about it than you do, little lady. Sire bonds can be defied when the vampire really wants to. I’ve seen it happen way too often, especially in cases when vampires are afraid of their sires. The bond between a vampire and their sire is something natural, something that is inevitable. But it can be defied. Why don’t you ask the two brothers, who killed their sire?” Akihito and the young vampire looked at the two brothers who’s face remained impassive.

“The bond between a vampire and his sire is a simple tug, something that can be ignored if you’re in the right mind. The bond isn’t absolute, it’s just a little support for the sire to assist the vampire to get used to his new nature. Most sires misuse the sire bond, like yours did” Thatch said and Katsue looked back at Akihito.

“But then he was manipulated, right? Couldn’t you just have helped them like Thatch helped me?” she asked and Akihito scoffed as he looked at her.

“Do I look like some charity home? Besides, it wouldn’t have worked. I did say that he was scared of his sire, but not because of what he could do, but because he was afraid of disappointing his sire by not following his orders” he explained and looked down on his beer bottle again.

“He was in love with his sire” he said and Thatch clicked with his tongue.

“Is that bad?” Kou asked curious as he watched the brothers’ grim expressions.

“The feelings of a vampire, especially a newly turned one, are amplified. They are double, sometimes even triple as strong. Anger becomes rage, sadness becomes despair, love becomes obsession. A sire bond already influences the vampire’s feelings of not wanting to disappoint their sire. Combine that with the fact that the vampire was obsessed with his sire, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his sire. He wouldn’t even have blinked if his sire had requested him to slaughter Tokyo” Akihito answered, his words making a silence fall over the supernatural group.

“Katsue” the blonde said, breaking the silence as he dug into his pocket.

“Before I forget. It might not be your style, but bear with it” Akihito said and flung the piece of jewellery towards the young vampire, who caught it rather clumsily.

“What is it?” she asked as she looked at the silver ring holding a small round lapis lazuli.

“Ah, a daylight amulet” Thatch said and Akihito gave a nod.

“Figured you would need it, but I was a bit busy, so it took a little longer to make. Just remember that because I spelled it, I can also dispel it whenever I feel it is needed” he warned and Katsue still looked confused.

“As long as you wear that, sun-light won’t burn you” Patch explained as he gave the blue chip necklace around his neck a gentle tug, the stones falling just above his collarbone.

“Like your bracelet?” Katsue asked and Thatch gave a nod.

“It only works for you, so even if someone else were to wear it, it wouldn’t work. You only need to hold it for it to have effect, but wearing it would be much easier. I can’t do anything about the design, tho” Akihito said and Katsue shook her head.

“No, this is fine. This is more than enough, thank you” she said as she slid the ring on her finger, slightly surprised as the silver adjusted to her size.

“It’s not for free, just so you know. I’ll come to cash in my favour when I need it” Akihito said and Katsue nodded.

“Ne, Jii-chan, are you okay?” Kou asked and Akihito frowned as he looked at his descendant, confused by the out of the blue question.

“Sure, why?” he asked and Kou shook his head.

“Nothing, just… you’re all over the place and it’s kinda giving me a head-ache” he said and Akihito grimaced.

“Yeah, I know, sorry. It’s annoying when you’re so sensitive to others” he said and Kou scoffed.

“I inherited it from you” he said and Akihito groaned as he rubbed his face with his hand.

“I know” he said and Kou tilted his head.

“Did you meet him again?” he guessed and Akihito looked at him. Kou had heard his story from his mother and from the blonde himself, so it wasn’t difficult for him to make the connection. A connection which was confirmed by Akihito’s grim hum.

“How’s avoiding him working out for you?” Patch asked and the witch shook his head.

“If you mean with avoiding him, having a round of dry humping against my front-door after a festival date, then it’s going splendid” he said and the vamp brothers snorted.

“Ah! That hot man I saw you with? That’s him?” Kou asked and Takato gave him a look.

“Akihito, I hope you didn’t trouble your neighbours” he said and Akihito dropped his head onto the table.

“You don’t have to tell me. They rang at my door the next morning, asking me that if I was going to take someone home, that I would at least wait until I was inside before I got all over him” he said and though he was currently talking about it in a rather relaxed manner, it brought nothing but pain to his chest. He didn’t want to get close to Asami, not again.

He wanted to stay away from him as far as possible, but he couldn’t. He was too drawn to the man to stay away and keep his distance. It always happened, no matter how much he resisted. His body, heart, mind and soul hungered for the raven, something which only grew worse as days passed. But he was afraid. Afraid to get any closer, only to lose the man again.

It had broken him a long time ago, shattered him to ashes, yet he was still being trampled on. He still felt the results of every cycle, growing number at every loss while feeling more pain with every heartbreak. It was unbearable, yet he had no choice but to endure. There was nothing else he could do but to endure. Not even the most vicious torture could compare to the hell Akihito currently lived in. If he was even still alive in the first place. Compared to this, Hell was starting to sound like heaven.

“So, that means that you’ll be moving soon?” Kou suddenly asked and Akihito shook out of his depressing thoughts that were taking a self-destructive turn. At the raven’s question and expression, Akihito couldn’t help but see the 13 Kou staring up at him. The blonde couldn’t do anything but offer a small smile and a ruffle of the raven’s half-long locks, as if he hadn’t aged from his pre-teen self.

“I will always come flying when you need me, Kou” Akihito said but it didn’t offer all that much support. Even if the group pretended not to see the dead look in hazel eyes, they couldn’t help but feel worried. However, they knew as well that there was nothing they could do. They couldn’t break the cycle and neither could they repair the blonde. There was only one person who could do that, but he was cursed to die and reincarnate forever, only making his soulmate suffer more. Truly a cure and poison relationship that was unbreakable even through time.


	17. Sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut =3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

Days dragged themselves forward, filled with work, work and more work. The murders going around Tokyo didn’t help lighten the work-load either. Especially not since two of his men had already fell victim to the killer. Asami was sure it was not an animal, but was drawing blanks as to what else it could possibly be. There were different possibilities, but none of them seemed to click in his mind, even if they made sense. 

Things would be so much easier if he sided with Kirishima’s theory of a serial killer with a weird habit of biting and draining his victims before dumping their bodies. It wasn’t hard to drag a body and a bite-mark could be made with fake-teeth. One would have to use enough force to break the skin and hold it there to get the mark left on the victims, which made it logically for there to be torn skin. 

It was rather hard to precisely control one’s power when retracting something they had to hold for a while. The lack of resistance could cause some weird movements. The remaining body-heat when found could be because of the location they had been drained in before they had been dumped. But even if the explanations made complete sense, more sense than an animal attack, Asami was not inclined to go with it. 

He needed to get to the bottom of this, for the surviving family of the men he lost. It was the least he could do, to bring them the truth instead of the government just settling for that which was easiest. 

As Asami looked out of the window, he perked up as he saw a familiar figure. Just what he needed to recharge his batteries. Before Kirishima had even realized it, Asami had slipped out of the car standing in the traffic jam. In the neon lights illuminating the street, the crime-lord had little to no problem with keeping his eyes locked on a familiar mop of blonde. 

Keeping up was a little tougher, considering that Akihito seemed to be an eel incarnate as he slipped through the crowd, not touching one person. His tempo however, was slower than Asami’s, allowing him to catch up with the smaller man. 

“We need to stop meeting like this” he spoke up, not even startling the blonde. 

“This is the first time we meet like this” Akihito answered, his eyes not straying from the crowd in front of him. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m busy with something” he said and tried to step away from the crime-lord. Not that Asami was going to allow him. He wanted to recharge his batteries, after all. He easily caught the blonde’s elbow before slipping out of the crowd and into a dark alley. 

“Hey!” Akihito hissed but didn’t particularly resist. Asami knew the blonde would be able to at least put up a fight, but he didn’t, instead stumbling after the raven as he walked further into the alley. Just enough to barely be seen, but not to be recognized. 

“Asami, you-” Akihito started but cut himself off as his back was forced against the wall, caged in by Asami’s body and arms next to his shoulders. 

“I what?” Asami asked amused as he towered over the smaller male, something stirring in the pit of his stomach as those hazel eyes looked up at him, slightly annoyed but not making any attempt to get away. 

“I am busy with something, asshat” he said and Asai smirked. 

“So am I” he said and Akihito frowned. 

“Then, shouldn’t you get back to doing that” he said and Asami leaned down slightly. 

“I am doing it” he said before brushing his nose against the blonde’s, noticing how his lips parted automatically to receive Asami’s. Yet he wasn’t closing the distance just yet. He let a silence fall, thickening the tension between them before their lips met. So much for not making a move yet. But Asami was not disappointed, seeing as how Akihito had met him halfway, reaching his hands up to the raven’s neck and shoulder. 

Akihito hummed softly as their lips moulded together in a steady but heated rhythm. Asami wasn’t sure who was leading, which he surprisingly didn’t mind. At least not for the first minute. His fingers found purchase in blonde locks, pulling on it to angle the photographer’s head, allowing him to stand up straighter and tower over the smaller male in a way that clearly spoke of dominance. 

It was entrancing, the way Akihito’s body shifted to meet the raven’s actions, his back curving and his lips parting to invite the crime-lord’s tongue into his cavern. Asami couldn’t get enough, his tongue slipping past the blonde’s lips as his hands found grip on the photographer’s hips, the bones pressing into his palms. Using his grip, he pulled the blonde away from the wall, enough for his hands to slide underneath he bomber-jacket and let his fingers roam Akihito’s spine, counting the vertebrae and the shivers running down it. 

Unlike how their lips moved, Asami’s hands were gentle on the blonde’s back, afraid he might snap it if he was too rough. But then again, Asami could be a rough lover, which was proven when his hands found the globes that fitted perfectly into his palms. His fingers sunk into the flesh, earning a hitch of breath against his lips. 

Playing with the mounds in his hands, Akihito pulled away from the kiss, his hands resting against the raven’s suit-clad collarbones forming into fists as he bit on his lip to muffle the sounds slipping past his guard. Asami couldn’t help but watch the blonde’s expression, twisted in pleasure with flushed cheeks and closed eyes. 

“F-fuck” he panted lowering his head until his fore-head touched the raven’s shoulder. 

“D-don’t just grope me” he said, his voice soft and almost inaudible. Almost being key-word. Asami smirked in satisfaction as he looked down on the photographer, continuing the motions his hands were making as if he was unaware of the erection pressing against his own. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, pulling the blonde’s cheeks apart as much was comfortable in those jeans while leaning closer to the blonde’s ear. 

“Do you want me to get you off? Just like last time, or something different? Get on my knees and use my mouth? Finger you? Turn you around to fuck you up against the wall? Or do you want to take this to a hotel, where I can take care of you all night long?” Asami asked, his voice low and seductive, not a hint of his own almost overwhelming thirst for the smaller male shown. 

At his words, Akihito released a small keen before he could stop it, his fists clenching the fabric of the crime-lord’ suit. It was obvious he wanted more, so painfully obvious. Yet Asami had no intention of doing anything unless that blonde told him to. 

“Come on, Akihito. Say it” Asami urged sweetly, nibbling on the blonde’s earlobe and surprised to find a small hole, noting it down in the back of his mind. 

“What do you want” he said as the blonde whimpered barely audible. Averting his face from the raven, Akihito rolled his hips forwards into Asami’s groan, a silent plea. 

“Hmm? What was that?” Asami urged, holding back on his desire to just rut the blonde into the wall and take what he wanted. 

“L-like last time” Akihito panted soft, his ears burning red as he pushed his pride aside to answer. Asami felt a shiver run down his spine, his smirk growing a little more. 

“As you wish” he said and pushed Akihito’s hips against the wall before grinding down into his pelvis with his own. A tiny gasp left the blonde who attempted to get more friction, but was unable to with Asami pinning his hips against the wall. 

“Asami” Akihito panted, a plea in his voice, yet Asami wasn’t giving in, continuing to rock his erection into Akihito’s without allowing him to move on his own. 

“A-asami” Akihito repeated and the crime-lord hummed. 

“What is it? Not enough?” he asked, knowing the answer to that without Akihito having to open his mouth. He was being a bit of a bitch by keeping his tempo infuriatingly slow. 

“Do you want more?” he asked, his fingers caressing the skin right above the blonde’s waistband in a hint. Akihito bit on his lip, his eyes averted to the ground before he gave a slight nod. 

“Use words, Akihito” Asami said and Akihito turned his head away. 

“Yes” he said, his voice shaky but his answer clear. Asami smirked as he skilfully undid the blonde’s button before pulling the zipper down. Akihito bit on his lips as the waistband of his pants slipped down his hips, weighed down by the stuff in his pockets. 

Asami didn’t hesitate, palming the erection pushing against the contains of the blonde’s boxerbriefs, to tip damp. Akihito released a soft moan through his clenched jaw, his hands twitching where they were still fisted in the raven’s suit. Asami slipped his hand behind the waistband, pushing it down with his wrist as he curled his fingers around the hard rod. 

Automatically, Akihito’s legs spread open a little further, his head lowering at the skin to skin contact. The crime-lord watched closely at how the blonde’s expression changed as he moved his hand up and down the shaft, the slide being aided by the pre-com pearling at the head. 

“F-fuck, Asami” Akihito panted, his legs trembling as Asami kept a firm grip and pace. The crime-lord, took one of the pale hands on his shoulder, leading it down to his own erection that was waiting for attention. 

“Do me too” he said, not sounding like a request or a plea, but more like a statement or an order. Asami had expected a blush or at least a few sputters, but instead, Akihito wasted no time with undoing the belt, button and zipper of Asami’s slacks, pulling it down together with his underwear. The blonde’s slender fingers were hot around his velvet skin, no hesitation in moving his hand. 

Asami gave a soft hum in the back of his throat as Akihito’s hand moved over his erection, just the right grip with just the right tempo, as if he knew all along how Asami liked it. It didn’t take long before his second hand joined to help the other, one massaging his heavy testicles while the other flew over his manhood. Their lips found each other again, wet and sloppy with noises and saliva spilling from the blonde’s. 

While Asami couldn’t hold back the soft noises the blonde skilfully drew from him, part of him was still very much aware of where they were. Akihito seemed to have forgotten, or he just didn’t care. Not that Asami did, but the killer still on free foot was a constant in the back of his mind. But even that couldn’t distract him from the feeling of their erections pressing together, both their hands flying over them simultaneously. 

“Aha, fuck! A-asami, ‘m gonna” Akihito warned, the crime-lord’s lips attached to his neck. Asami reached into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief, draping it over the erections to prevent them from soiling their clothes. As tempting as it was to leave physical proof on the blonde from what they had done, Asami would have to take enough with the red marks on the pale neck. The blonde’s body coiled up and spasmed with a grunt, followed by a deep gasp as he shot his load into the hanky. Asami continued to move their hands milking the smaller male out while bringing himself over the edge. 

They remained like that for a while, their lips and tongue meeting languidly in their post-orgasmic state. With a sigh, Akihito pulled back from the kiss, releasing the softening members to tuck himself back in. Asami cleaned his hand on the hanky and tossed it before following Akihito’s example. The blonde looked towards the street, clicking with his tongue dissatisfied as his eyes narrowed. 

“Well, that shit got away” he said and rested back against the wall. It seemed as if the freak-out moment Asami was expecting was not going to happen, causing the raven to only get more interested. What had set him off last time that didn’t this time? 

“I’m sure you’ll find him again” he said, shaking a cigarette out of his pack before holding it out to the blonde, remembering that he smoked. Akihito looked at the pack before looking up at him. 

“Or he finds me, whatever happens first” he said and took a cigarette, his eyes shifting towards the zippo Asami held up. 

“You’re not going to freak out like last time?” the crime-lord asked as Akihito exhaled the smoke from his lungs. Hazel eyes looked up at him before shifting back to the street. 

“No” he said and pushed his free hand in his pocket. 

“Last time shouldn’t have happened, and this time shouldn’t have either” he said and let a pause fall. 

“But I just can’t stay away from you, and not only because you keep stalking me” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow, though he wasn’t entirely surprised. 

“I tried to, but I can’t bring myself to really fight it” he said, referring to the pull that was between them, the one that drew Asami to the blonde like a magnet. Like a moth to the flame. 

“Then don’t” Asami said and Akihito glanced at him, holding the cigarette between his lips to take an inhale. 

“I’m not telling you to fight it and I have made my intentions clear from the start” Asami said, pushing one hand in his pocket, the other handing limp next to his side. 

“I want you, Akihito. There is no need for you to fight it when you clearly feel the same way” he said and Akihito lowered his gaze. 

“While I like your dishonest side, you can’t deny that you want me just as much” he said and Akihito sighed. 

“I won’t deny it” he admitted and Asami took a step closer to the blonde once more, invading his personal space. 

“Then why run away from it? It would be so much easier to just give in to what you want” he said, seeing the doubt in the blonde’s hazel eyes even when they weren’t directed at him. He took his hand out of his pocket to lift the blonde’s chin, meeting his eyes. 

“Just give up, Akihito. You’re already mine” he said and a spark of fire returned to the smaller male’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry but I’m really bad at giving up and hearing you say that, just makes it that much harder” he said and Asami’s amusement returned as Akihito placed the cigarette between his lips before slipping out of the raven’s range. 

“Next time you try telling me to give up, I might stab you” he said over his shoulders and Asami smirked, watching him go. His batteries were recharged, but he couldn’t help but feel his hands tingle, wanting to reach out for the blonde to drag him to the closest hotel. 

While the blonde had not yet given up, he had stopped to deny his desires. It wasn’t much, but it was a big step for someone as prideful as Akihito. Asami knew this, which was why he was able to let the blonde go. He could have gone all the way, he doubted Akihito would have resisted. But Asami didn’t want to risk what could happen afterwards. Not when he did not have the blonde fully in his grasp yet. It was also more fun to chase after him and see how far he could push it the next time. Of course, there would be a next time, Asami would make sure of that. After this, there was no way he would let the blonde go. 

“Just sink into the abyss with me already” he muttered to himself before exiting the alley. He had walked a little bit in the direction of one of his clubs when Kirishima finally found him, his distress visible on his face as he called out to the crime-lord. Really, the only times the bespectacled guard showed emotion was when Asami had given him the slip. 

“Please don’t disappear like that again, Asami-sama! We still haven’t caught the murderer yet and three of our men have been killed by them. It’s a possibility that their target is close to you, so please be a little more careful!” Kirishima said as they sat back in the car. The guard huffed a sigh before pushing his glasses up. 

“You look refreshed, sir” he said, dropping his scolding, knowing it would fall on deaf ears anyway. Asami met his body-guard’s eyes through the rear-view mirror and smirked. 

“I supposed you could say that” he said and looked out of the window, resting his cheek against his raised fist. 

“Maybe I should give you some vacation, Kirishima. It seems like I am making you too stressed” he said and the bespectacled guard’s eyes widened. 

“Please don’t joke at a time like this, Asami-sama! There is no way I will take a vacation with a serial killer in Tokyo!” he said and let a silence fall before giving a one shoulder shrug. 

“I might take one after they are captured, so I’ll keep the offer on the table” he said and Asami snorted soft. Kirishima really was one of the few Asami knew who would refuse a vacation when offered. 

“Hmm. Just inform me where you wish to go and I will take care of the expenses. Relay the same to Suoh” the mob-boss said and Kirishima glanced back to give a nod. 

“Will do, sir. But you will receive the same answer” he said and Asami smiled a very small smile. He was sure he would, since Suoh was just as stubborn as Kirishima. Those two really were his best workers and his closest friend, but Asami tended to push them too hard without even meaning to. 

“Kirishima” Asami said and the driver gave a hum, waiting for the man to continue. 

“Call Minegawa-sensei for an extra session. This serial killer case will work on the mentality of the men. I don’t want them to lose their minds to this” the crime-lord said and made eye-contact with the guard through the mirror. 

“You and Suoh have an extra session too. I want you to take it seriously before you break under the case. I can’t have you or Suoh in bad mental health” he said and Kirishima was too slow to hide a grimace. Minegawa was Sion’s psychiatrist and neither Suoh, Kirishima or Asami liked her. She tended to want to dig too deep with them, see past all the walls they had built up and crack their resistance they had gained throughout years of working in the criminal underbelly of Tokyo. 

Asami, Suoh and Kirishima had found the perfect way to slip past her by telling her what she wanted to hear. Even when she knew that they were not being serious, she couldn’t say anything about it since they did participate. But this time Asami wanted them to slip a bit and strengthen their minds against the pressure a serial killer brought. They were used to dealing with crooks or yakuza, not with mentally disturbed killers. Asami didn’t want to take any risks.


	18. Seventeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to move :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

Akihito was doomed. Well, even more so than his usual level of doomed-ness. He had actually admitted it. He had outright said that he couldn’t stay away from Asami and hadn’t even begun denying the fact that he was already Asami’s. It was the truth, but he could have at least denied it a little bit. He should have, but he hadn’t. He might as well have put a stamp on his ass with the crime-lord’s name. 

He was fucked. It wouldn’t even take long before he was literally fucked and not just figuratively. And what the hell had been with him acting so meek?! What kind of virgin was he pretending to be? The last word associated with him would be bashful or prude. He’d done way too much to be anything close to those things. There wasn’t one kink he hadn’t tried. 

Yet he had been acting so meek in front of the crime-lord. He hadn’t even bothered to resist and he the only reason he had voiced complained had been because he had had lost the vampire he had been tailing. Akihito cursed himself for his shift in attitude, not that anyone could really blame him. 

Ever since he had met Asami again for the first time in 99 years, Akihito had been weak. Not surprising considering it had been longer than normal since he had met Asami again. Usualy, there was around 80 years between each reincarnation, giving Akihito enough time to move, somewhat piece himself together again, and start building his defensive walls back up. 

But in the extra 19 years he had had, he had gotten confused and curious, worried even. Maybe unconsciously, he had started seeking Asami out, but had once again pulled back when he had found his other half. And now here he was, on the last legs of his defence against the reincarnation of his beloved. He knew it would go this way, knew he would never be able to resist the man. While Akihito was strong and rather uncaring when his other half was dead, as soon as they met again, Akihito felt himself grow weak. 

The only other people Akihito had even been weak around were Kou, Takato, Patch and Thatch. The last two because they had been friends for a long time, Kou obviously because he was Akihito’s descendant and Takato because the blonde had found him right after the werewolf had accidentally killed his teacher. Akihito had helped him get rid of the body and had given Takato his necklace that would help control his urges. Since then Akihito had been one of the people Takato trusted the most, and somewhere, Akihito had started seeing the young werewolf as his family. 

Kou and Takato had been in the same school and the same class, but they hadn’t really been friends. Not until Akihito brought the blonde drenched in blood home and dumped him in the bath to wash. Kou had taken it upon himself to look out for Takato, while the werewolf had become protective over Kou, who back then had still been extremely clumsy and easily overwhelmed by his powers. As Akihito looked at the two, he couldn’t help but see them as a boy painted with blood and an introvert victim of bullying. Ugh god, he was fucking old. 

Akihito’s head shot up at the rhythmic knocking on his door, making him frown. At three in the morning, it wasn’t exactly a time where he expected any guests to come over. Even if it was Kou or Takato, they would have at least called. Thatch and Patch, Akihito was able to sense, so he also knew it wasn’t them. Well, whatever. It wasn’t like Akihito was so on guard against danger. If anything, if it could take his life, he would welcome it with open arms. But before that, he had to open the door. The witch wasn’t sure if he was exited or put off when he saw Asami in front of his door, drenched by the rain. 

“Aren’t you going to let me in and allow me to take shelter from the storm?” Asami asked, though it didn’t really sound like a requestion or question as the crime-lord already stepped inside. 

“Yeah, sure. Come one in, why don’t you” Akihito said as Asami combed a hand through his hair, brushing out the water-drops that stuck to his gelled back locks. How stupid did Asami think he was? Akihito was well aware that Asami was driven around and thus wasn’t there on his own. His body-guards wouldn’t allow it, especially not with what they presumed to be a serial killer on the loose. 

While Akihito knew that the rain would turn into a thunderstorm, he also knew that if Asami had been outside in the rain a little bit longer than just from the car parked on the street to his shady apartment, he would have been a lot wetter. Akihito knew all this, yet he was not making a move to throw the crime-lord out, instead closing the door and retrieving a towel from the bathroom. 

“Here, before you flood my apartment” the blonde said, flinging the towel towards the raven. Asami wrapped the towel around his neck before raising one of the sides to wipe his hair dry. Akihito was weary as he grabbed a bottle of sports drink from his fridge before making his way to the window sill to keep as much space between them as possible in his tiny apartment. He knew it was useless, but he could at least try. Akihito flinched when he heard his floor-boards creak as the crime-lord moved. The raven smirked at him in amusement as Akihito was unable to stop his grimace from pulling at his lips. Way to be subtle. 

“Aren’t you a bit too on guard, Akihito?” Asami asked as he walked closer to the blonde, holding out the towel, only stopping when he stood right in front of the blonde. Akihito held onto the windowsill under his bum, his shoulders squared as he pretended to be more composed than he actually was. His eyes lowered to the crime-lord’s lips before moving back up to meet his golden eyes as they narrowed, clearly having caught the look. 

“Don’t get so cocky, asshole” Akihito said in reply to Asami’s amusement, placing his hand against the man’s chest to keep him at a distance. Honestly, even through his clothes, Akihito could feel how muscled the crime-lord was, making something curl in his gut. 

“Did you think I came here just to do something to you?” Asami asked, leaning closer, almost towering over the blonde as he placed a hand on the window sill where Akihito’s hand had previously been. Through the window behind them, the first flash lighting lit up the sky, yet neither of them startled. They couldn’t take their eyes of each other, Akihito’s breathing becoming slightly heavier in anticipation. 

“But you’re right. I did come here for that” Asami admitted as if Akihito hadn’t known it yet. Their lips met and Akihito couldn’t honestly say that he didn’t lean forward to meet the crime-lord mid-way. The black locks were still damp as he braided the fingers of one hand through them, the other curling around broad shoulders, feeling the water from the mob-boss’s suit seep into the fabric of his own long-sleeved T. Asami’s hands found a resting place on the blonde’s thighs as he stepped in between them, Akihito willingly parting his legs to allow him. 

As their lips moulded together in a not-so-calm rhythm, Akihito leaned back onto the window-sill, raising his legs to hook behind the raven’s thighs. If Asami had a problem with the height difference, he didn’t voice anything. Not that he was able to with the way their tongues were preoccupied with tangling together. Something flashed through Akihito’s mind, getting a few images through the contact before he grunted soft, feeling something twist in his stomach. Quite literally. 

Asami stumbled back, his eyes wide and shocked in a rare display of uncontrolled emotion as he stared at the blonde sitting on the windowsill. Akihito looked down on the black handle of the switch-knife against his skin, the blade hidden in his stomach. A large blotch of blood was soaking his shirt, turning the blue colour even darker. 

“Woa, you sure know how to stab someone. You really twisted that one into my liver” Akihito said with an amused smile as he looked up at the crime-lord who looked paler than before. 

“We’re going to the hospital” he said and dug in his pocket to take out his phone, no doubt. 

“Don’t bother” Akihito said as he wrapped his fingers around the handle. 

“Leave it. Pulling it out will only do more damage” Asami said, stepping closer to physically stop the blonde from taking the knife out by holding his wrist, his other hand tapping away on his cellphone. 

“It won’t. I can patch up this much on my own” Akihito said and Asami looked at him. 

“Leave it to a professional” he said, raising his phone against his ear. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to, jackass” Akihito said, finally bringing Asami to a pause. 

“What?” he asked and the blonde slapped away the crime-lord’s hand before pulling out the knife. 

“I’m a doctor. Now, get me the first aid kit from that closet there” Akihito said as he jerked his chin at the closet on the opposite side of the room, next to the door. Asami frowned but opened the closet none the less, finding a leather bag that Akihito pointed out. When he turned around, Akihito had rolled up the bottom of his shirt, baring his abdomen. Hazel eyes rose up to the raven, feeling self-conscious of the man staring at the scars on the skin stretch over abs that were more defined than one would expect. 

“Put it here” Akihito said as he jerked his chin at the coffee table as he moved to sit next to it. 

“Are you sure you can do this? My physician is on stand-by and Kirishima can drive us there in no-time” Asami said and Akihito glanced at him as he pulled on the disposable blue gloves. 

“Yeah, I don’t do hospitals” he said and really how was he supposed to explain the fact that even if he had been shot through the heart, he would stand up half a day later as if he woke up from a nap. Besides, the only reason he sewed up his wounds was because they healed faster that way. There was also less chance of an infection, which would only make the healing slow down. 

His body could get past an infection on a day, depending on how serious it was, but it was still a pain to lay in bed with a fever for that time period. Akihito didn’t really need to suture his wounds, but he didn’t want to deal with the hassle that was constant bleeding and infections. Asami stared intensely at how Akihito worked, pushing the needle through his flesh before pulling the wire through it, without any sedation. 

“Since when are you doctor?” Asami asked and Akihito glanced up at him. 

“Since I got my degree. I’ve worked in a hospital before. But I got bored of it, so I went to look for a different job” he said and Asami frowned. 

“Exactly how old are you?” he asked and Akihito snorted. He knew the question had been coming and he even wondered when Asami would voice it. 

“Even if I say it, you won’t believe me” the blonde said and Asami remained silent, waiting for the actual answer. 

“Thirty-one” Akihito said, though never mentioned that it were years. It were centuries, but Asami’s face was already disbelieving, so Akihito wasn’t even going to try. 

“Where is it?” he asked and Akihito frowned, cutting the end of the wire after knotting it. 

“Where is what?” he asked and Asami stared at him. 

“The fountain of youth” he said and the photographer snorted before laughing, curling his hand over the freshly sutured wound. 

“Dude, you just stabbed me, can you not make me laugh? But if you really want to know, the fountain of youth lies in the Bermuda triangle, though it doesn’t work the way everyone wants it to. It doesn’t keep you forever young, but it keeps the land rejuvenated like an incredibly strong fertilizer and that’s it” he said and Asami blinked. 

“You found it?” he asked and Akihito gave a nod, not telling that he was the one who invented the rumour about the fountain of youth. It had been an accident, really. He had been exploring the land with some kids and had made up a story. How should he have known that his parents would have been stupid enough to believe the boy? Though he did repeat the same thing with the doll-island in Mexico, but that had been Patch and Thatch’s idea. He did execute it with a grin, though. 

“You know, you’re pretty calm for someone who just got stabbed” Asami said and Akihito looked at him. 

“It’s not the first time. Besides, you weren’t in control of your actions” he said and saw Asami send a frown at his hand, confirming that he indeed hadn’t been in control. At least not completely, considering that all he had done was stab the blonde instead of gutting him like he had been ordered to do. 

“Don’t mind it. I’ll take away the hypnotism, so it’s best if you forget about this whole thing. The one they are targeting is not you, but me” the witch said and pulled off the gloves. 

“Take away the hypnotism?” Asami parroted confused and Akihito didn’t have a hard time guessing that the crime-lord didn’t get confused often. It was clear by the way Asami was irked at himself. 

“Yeah, you were hypnotised to stab me when my guard was down. It was my own fault for letting it down, so you shouldn’t feel guilty” he said and placed his palm onto the raven’s fore-head. 

“Sorry, this is gonna hurt and you’ll pass out” Akihito warned, feeling the brows under his palm furrow. Pressing his fingertips into the raven’s scalp slightly, his pads started to glow lightly, almost invisible. Asami’s lips parted without any sound coming out, his fingers curling into fists. 

“Little more” Akihito said as finally a strained groan of pain left the raven. Akihito commended him for not crying out like many did before him. But not even Asami was strong enough to not pass out as Akihito retracted his hand. The witch walked outside, knocking on the window of the half-limousine in parked on the street to inform the driver that Asami had fallen asleep.


	19. Eightteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an insight on the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =)

Akihito struggled against the two large men holding him as they walked through the hallways of what was undoubtedly a hide-out. He was all but shoved into a room where he was knocked to his knees by a kick in his popliteal. Akihito clicked with his tongue as he glared back at the bespectacled man who pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. Leaving the annoying four-eyed guard for what he was, Akihito turned to the man sitting at the table in front of him. 

“You know, I thought we were past this” he said bitterly and Asami regarded him. 

“We are. But Kirishima still holds a grudge from you giving him the slip twice and kicking him in the leg” he said and looked at the blonde hulk behind the photographer, signalling to remove the cuffs from Akihito’s wrist. Unnecessary. Akihito stood up even before the large man could take a step forward, rubbing his wrists as the handcuffs dangled from his finger. He looked back at the bespectacled raven who stared at him in shock. 

“You’re not very popular with women, are you” he said and Asami snorted as the man looked affronted. Akihito flung the cuffs onto the table before taking place in the chair across from the crime-lord, crossing his arms and legs as he leaned back into the uncomfortable material. 

“So, why all the sudden theatrics?” he asked and Asami lit up a cigarette. 

“Not the reason you are thinking about” he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow. 

“So it’s not to talk to me in private without any possibilities of anyone overhearing us because you think I have more information about this whole serial killer thing?” he asked and the three men looked at him. 

“It’s exactly for the reason you’re thinking of” Asami corrected his earlier words and leaned forward onto the table. 

“And do you have more information” he asked though it sounded more like a command. Akihito snorted, slouching in his chair as he uncrossed his legs, placing his feet firmly onto the ground. 

“And what if I do?” he asked and the bespectacled guard pushed up his glasses again. 

“Asami-sama, I don’t think we should believe any word that leaves this kid’s mouth” he said and Akihito looked at him from the corner of his eye. 

“So you don’t want more information?” he asked, gaining the attention again. 

“To be honest, I couldn’t even care less about these murders. It doesn’t make any difference whether he’s caught by the police or by criminals. Though I doubt he’ll be caught by either of you” he said and the man narrowed his eyes. 

“We could always beat the information out of you” he said and Akihito shrugged, making a vague hand-gesture. 

“I’m sure you can, though I doubt I will speak. Besides I might even say whatever, just to get away from the pain. Honestly, has your minor in history not taught you how ineffective tortures are? If it didn’t work then, it’s sure not going to work now” he said, his words causing all three men to tense up. 

“How do you know about that?” Kirishima hissed and Akihito tilted his head in the perfect act of innocence. 

“Ara? I thought you were good at background-checks? Did nobody tell you about my real job?” he asked and Asami narrowed his eyes interested. 

“Criminal photojournalism?” he asked and Akihito looked at him. 

“Good cover, isn’t it? But my real job is slightly different and has a lot to do with gathering information” he said and Asami leaned back. 

“So you have more information about this killer? Why don’t you share?” he suggested and Akihito barked a laugh. 

“Do you really think I will do this for free? Oh no, dear, life doesn’t work that way” he said and leaned forward. 

“I’m willing to give you the information I have, if you’re willing to give me a decent price. That’s how the deal goes, I’m sure you’re aware” he said and ignored Kirishima getting annoyed next to the door while Asami was only amused. 

“A price? What kind of price do you have in mind?” he asked and Akihito smirked. 

“Not the one you have in mind” he replied, taking the almost finished cigarette from the raven’s lips to take the last drag before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the table. 

“How about 50000?” Asami asked and Akihito scoffed as he sat back in his chair. 

“50000 and 15% of the next deal with the Chinese triade” Asami tried again and Akihito looked up at him. 

“I don’t want money” he said and Asami looked surprised. 

“Everyone wants money” Kirishima immediately cut in and Akihito didn’t even look at him. 

“I don’t” he said and looked at the table where his nail was scratching at the surface. 

“I want Violet charoite, a clinohumite and seraphinite. All rough and 6 lbs each” he said and looked up at Asami. 

“Gemstones?” the crime-lord asked confused and Akihito gave a nod. 

“But only the rough ones. The ones who are unpolished and uncut” he said and Asami frowned. 

“Wouldn’t it be more valuable if they were?” he asked and Akihito huffed. 

“I don’t care if it’s valuable. I need them to be useful” he said and Asami regarded him before turning his head slightly towards his secretary. 

“Kirishima” he said and the guard hid a grumble. 

“6 LBS of raw violet Charoite, clinohumite and seraphinite, right?” he asked and Akihito gave a nod, ignoring the man mumbling that he had better have useful information. 

“From what I gathered up until now, there have been twenty-one victims. Four or your men included” Akihito said and Kirishima looked mildly surprised. 

“Twenty-one? We only heard about fourteen of them” he said and Akihito nodded. 

“That’s normal, since the other seven bodies were better taken care of. Unlike the bodies that were found, he seven that weren’t, were cut up into pieces and put in separate caskets of corpses that were going to get cremated. I can also give you the details of in how many pieces the bodies were cut, but I doubt that’d be of interest” Akihito said and crossed his ankles. 

“Anyway, all the twenty-one victims were from Tokyo, so for now, their hunting ground is here. There are two, by the way, not one. The first one is hiding the bodies, but poorly, while the second one is the one with braincells enough to get rid of them inconspicuously” he said and looked at the table. 

“Let’s call them Bob and Betty. Betty, the second one, either has connections to someone at the crematory, or he hypnotized someone to do his dirty work. It’s probably the first one, since I can’t pick up any traces of hypnotism. But Betty’s pretty good at covering his tracks, which has been a long time since I’ve met someone who could make me work” he said and ignored the confused frowns he received, mainly from the two guards since Asami was listening with a blank face. 

“Bob on the other hand, is more easy going. He doesn’t bother to decently hide the bodies, he leaves traces and he makes mistakes. They’re easy to pick up on for someone like me. I traced the knife he gave Asami to a house, but it was empty and had been for a while, so that was rather confusing, but not exactly a surprise. I even think the knife didn’t belong to Bob, but to Betty” he said and Asami spoke up. 

“So Bob works for Betty?” he asked and Akihito snorted. Maybe he should have picked other names, because hearing them from the crime-lord’s mouth was in some way amusing. 

“Yup. There used to be three of them, but one of them… hmm, how should I say it? He messed with someone he shouldn’t have and became one with the wind” Akihito said, figuring it would be okay to go with that instead of saying that he had attacked the blonde and then the blonde had staked him and burned him beyond a crisp. 

“Do you know their identity?” Kirishima asked and Akihito gave a nod. 

“The dead one was Narukawa Izumi, and Bob is Hisagi Reimei. I don’t know who Betty is yet” he said and Kirishima typed in the names into his iPad before frowning when the results came up. 

“They’re signalled as missing” he said and looked up at the blonde for an explanation, his earlier reluctance to work with him disappeared. 

“I’m sure they are” Akihito said and folded his legs on the chair like a pretzel. 

“But they’re still in Tokyo, I’m sure of it. They’ll stay here for a while too” he said and Asami spoke up again. 

“What is their objective?” he asked and Akihito’s face remained blank. 

“You’re looking at it now” he said and the three mobs stared at him. 

“I don’t know what Betty’s real objective is, but he clearly ordered Bob and the other guy to kill me. Which is why you stabbed me before” he said and Asami looked at the table. 

“You keep referring to Betty is ‘He’, are you sure it’s a man, or are you just assuming?” Kirishima asked and Akihito looked at him. 

“I’m sure. I had a little chat with Mr gone-with-the-wind and he clearly referred to his sire as male” he said and Asami looked up at him again. 

“You talked to him?” he asked and Akihito nodded but said nothing more. 

“What did you mean by sire?” Suoh asked, finally opening his mouth to join the conversation, drawing the attention to himself. 

“Exactly as I said. Someone who is Bob’s ‘parent’ and holds the most influence over him” he said and Asami frowned. 

“What do you mean by parent?” he asked, catching onto the fact that Akihito meant something different than what people usually associated with the word. 

“He’s the one who changed Bob, so he holds the most influence over him. I don’t know if Bob has the same affections towards Betty as Mr Gone-with-the-wind had, but I can’t say for sure until I meet Bob face-to-face” Akihito said and the trio frowned. 

“Changed?” Asami repeated and Akihito looked at him. 

“What? Did you think we were talking about humans?” he asked and a silence fell. 

“About what else would we be talking about?” Kirishima asked and Akihito looked at him. A smirk curled his lips as he leaned back. 

“A vampire” he said and earned three blank looks. 

“Oh please, don’t tell me it wasn’t the first thing you thought of when you saw the bodies and heard about the bite-mark and the drained of blood situation” Akihito said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. 

“They’re fantasy stories. Vampires don’t exist” Suoh said and Akihito scoffed. 

“Sure they do” he said and Kirishima scoffed affronted. 

“Next, you’re going to tell us that werewolves, fairies and unicorns exist too” he said and Akihito shrugged. 

“Unicorns don’t and the fairies are probably different than what you imagine them to be” he said and Kirishima looked gobsmacked. 

“What kind of drugs are you on?! Asami-sama, I told you we shouldn’t listen to this kid. He belongs in a psychiatric ward” he said and Asami looked at the blonde with a thoughtful look on his face, one Akihito recognized from the past. One that told the witch that Asami was starting to figure out there was something different about him. Well, it was more than starting to, since no doubt Asami was already having the flashbacks to his past lives. 

“Are you a vampire?” he asked and Kirishima looked even more shocked. 

“Asami-sama?!” he said surprised and Akihito shook his head. 

“I’m not, but I do have friends who are. They’re older and much more composed than the fledglings wreaking havoc in Tokyo” he said and Kirishima shook his head. 

“Asami-sama, you’re not really going to believe him, right?” he asked and Asami lit up a cigarette. 

“Suoh, could you leave us and take Kirishima with you” he said and the bulky blonde gave a single nod before ushering a very reluctant Kirishima out the door. 

“They won’t be able to hear us” Asami said as he held out his pack of cigarettes. Akihito refused, not really in the mood for a smoke. 

“I’m not saying I believe you, but I’m also not saying I don’t. Assuming that these vampires are the cause, how many of them are in Tokyo?” Asami asked and Akihito looked at him. 

“At this moment that I know of? Six” he said and Asami held his gaze. 

“Are they all your friends?” he asked and Akihito shook his head. 

“No, only two of them are what I would call actual friends. The others are more… acquaintances from parties” he said and Asami lowered his cigarette exhaling his smoke. 

“How sure are you that none of them are the ones killing people and leaving bodies?” he asked and to Akihito, it was a logical question. 

“They’re not the ones. I’ve inspected every corpse that was found and they were all from fledglings. I haven’t been able to examine the ones who got burned, but the vampires here wouldn’t burn the bodies, they would ask a group of disposers to get rid of it” Akihito said and leaned back in his chair. 

“Besides, those two haven’t killed anyone since a long time ago. They’re the only vampires I trust completely, enough to let them drink from me and know when to stop” he said and Asami stared at him. 

“You let them drink from you? Were those the ones who told you you tasted good?” he asked and Akihito gave a small smile. 

“You remembered that? But yeah, they were the ones. They also know the consequences if they were to kill someone innocent” he said and Asami frowned. 

“Consequences? So they have rules?” he asked and Akihito shook his head. 

“They don’t, usually. The only rules they have are the ones given to them by either themselves or their sire. Both can be broken. But they are not beings that are supposed to exist” he said and couldn’t help but feel something constrict in his chest. 

“There are always rules that have to be followed. A balance to be kept. Everything given, must be taken back. A price must be paid” he said, unable to keep the sharp tone out of his voice. Really, witches and their balance. Even after 3000 years, Akihito still hadn’t gotten rid of his instinctual need to uphold balance. It came with the powers he held, even if it was mildly weird to be so nit-picky about something like that. Not like it could be helped since balance really was what was most important and it was practically their reason for existence. 

“Anyway, even if they are vampires who have yet to fully stop their human-mannerisms, we can’t expect them to follow human rules like the ones I know. They think they are invincible and they get cocky, think of themselves as above humans” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“You speak as if there is a way of killing them” he said and Akihito scoffed. 

“Of course there is” he said and Asami leaned forward slightly. 

“Did you kill the second one? Narukawa Izumi?” he asked and Akihito’s face remained blank, the question unanswered. His silence was enough of an answer, really. 

“A stake through the heart, decapitation and sunlight. Those are the three main things to kill a vampire. They’re not weak to silver, crosses or garlic, so forget about those. They can’t enter a house unless invited in. Hyssop in any way, shape or form, is also one of their weaknesses” Akihito said and looked at the crime-lord. 

“Ingested, it floods in the bloodstream for a couple of hours. If a vampire then drinks your blood, it burns their insides. Though they heal from it, it can make them pass out. If it comes into contact with their skin, it gives burn-wounds. As long as you wear it on you, or have ingested it, hypnotism won’t work” he said and Asami leaned back. 

“It sounds like they have a lot of weaknesses” he said and Akihito remained sober. 

“Don’t let the weaknesses fool you. They are given for a reason. Vampires are immortal, un-aging is a better word for it. They have above normal strength, enough to throw with a car. You can’t hope to match their speed and their agility. They heal fast and their bodies are crazy durable. Their senses are ten times stronger than a human too. Also, they can hypnotise humans to do whatever they want, like you were hypnotised to stab me” Akihito said and tilted his head. 

“I’m not even starting with the fact that age is also a thing, because how older the vampire, how stronger they are. The two I know are around 200 years old and they are much stronger than the fledglings currently wreaking havoc” he said and shook his head. 

“Vampires are anything but weak, even if they have a lot of weaknesses. Some vampires have even build up a resistance against hyssop, though I highly doubt the fledglings have” he said and dug into his pocket. 

“Here, wear this” he said and tossed the small item towards the raven, who caught it despite nor being prepared for it. 

“Why a ring?” Asami asked as he looked at the vintage golden ring in a hexagon shape with some sort of wheel knotted decoration. 

“I put some dried hyssop inside. It’ll prevent anyone from hypnotising you” Akihito explained and Asami looked at him, mulling over an idea in his head. 

“If I wanted to hire you, would you be interested?” he asked and Akihito startled at the question.


	20. Nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of badass Akihito :)  
> Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

“Asami-sama, I cannot accept this” Kirishima said as he looked at his boss, the crime-lord giving him a glance. It was rather obvious what the bespectacled guard meant even without pointing out the blonde in Asami’s office. Akihito sat in the leather sofa with his feet crossed on top of the coffee table, a magazine in his hand and chewing bubblegum. Asami wouldn’t be surprised if the last one was just to irritate Kirishima. 

“There is no way someone like him is qualified as body guard” the bespectacled raven said and Akihito looked up with a hum, reaching up to pull out one of his earphones. Asami swore that he could actually hear the vein in Kirishima’s forehead pop. It had been like that for the past three days since Asami had managed to persuade Akihito to act as his body-guard until the case was solved.

It wasn’t only because Akihito had more experience with vampires, but also because that way Asami could keep the blonde close. It was obvious that Akihito was the target, but they weren’t sure what the objective was. The last thing Asami wanted was for the blonde to get hurt. In his eyes, it was a win-win situation for him. For Kirishima however, it wasn’t. Clearly, the mob was at the last of his patience. 

“I will not accept you as Asami-sama’s body-guard! You are lazy, untrained, undisciplined and dishonest. We cannot trust you as a person and we cannot trust to you be able to protect Asami-sama’s life” Kirishima ranted, his voice pitched higher out of irritation. 

“Oh? Then how are you going to protect him? Shoot at something that can dodge a bullet? And if you hit him by pure luck, and he stands up, what will you do? How will you protect him then?” Akihito asked and turned back to his magazine. 

“I mean, if you think you can fight a vampire when you don’t even believe they are real, be my guest. It doesn’t matter much to me anyway, since my payment is already on the way. I can pick up a shipment on my own no problem” he said and moved to put in his earbud again but was stopped by Kirishima stepping up in front of him. 

“What makes you think that you can handle these so-called vampires when you can’t even get out of our grip. If these vampires are as dangerous as you say that even our training isn’t enough, how are you planning to handle them? Friendly ask them to go away?” he sneered and Akihito looked up at him. 

“I might” he said and Kirishima’s eyebrow twitched. 

“Let’s test it out” he said and Akihito frowned. 

“Test it out, how? I can’t just summon a vampire, you know” he said and Kirishima placed his hands in his hips. 

“If you can’t handle our recruits, then there is no way you will be able to handle a vampire and thus you cannot protect Asami-sama” he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow. 

“So you want to test my fighting skills against your recruits? If I win, I can stay. But if I lose, I’m out, is that it?” Akihito guessed and Kirishima gave a nod. 

“You know that I didn’t actually want to do this, right? I can just throw the match and get it over with” Akihito said and Asami smirked, speaking up from where he had been observing their conversation in silence. 

“But you won’t” he said, drawing the attention to himself. Kirishima pushed up his glasses to hide his embarrassment of putting up such a display in front of his boss, but it had amused Asami, so it the crime-lord didn’t care. 

“You’re too prideful to give up and lose a match” Asami said, his eyes on the blonde who sucked in a slow breath as if to stop himself from instantly retaliating. 

“Fine” he said, closing his magazine and pulling his headphones out. 

“I’ll go along with this match. But if I win, I don’t want anyone questioning anything I do” Akihito said and Kirishima looked at his boss, who nodded. 

“You have a deal. Kirishima, why don’t you call a few men to the gym” he said and the bespectacled guard gave a nod, immediately taking out his phone. 

“Make it a dozen at the very least” Akihito said as he stood up. Kirishima glared at him, blindly typing on his phone. 

“Don’t come complaining later” he said and Akihito waved it off. Asami couldn’t say he wasn’t curious, because he was. Extremely so. As they reached the gym, the place was cleared out for their use. Instead of staying with the gym-equipment, they continued to the dojo attached to the gym. Lined up along the mats, stood about twenty-five of Asami’s men, including Suoh. All of them were dressed in a judogi and held their arms crossed behind their back, black belts wrapped around their waists. 

“You can change over there” Kirishima said as he pointed at the door of the changing rooms. 

“That won’t be necessary” Akihito replied calmly as he took his shoes off. Kirishima and Asami stared at him as he shed his bomber-jacket, dropping it on the ground next to his shoes, revealing a white long-sleeved shirt. 

“I’ll be done soon anyway” he said as he stepped onto the mat. Kirishima looked at the men who were waiting for his signal, three of them standing up when the bespectacled guard gave the nod. 

“Oh, forgot to mention this, but it doesn’t matter if you take a weapon or not. I’m pretty sure I can handle all of you at the same time, with weapons or without” Akihito said and at this point, even Asami couldn’t help but feel that the blonde was getting too cocky. It wasn’t that he minded the photographer’s cockiness, he just didn’t like his men to be underestimated. 

“We’ll start with five then” Asami said and two others scrambled up. 

“Sir, how much do we have to hold back?” one of them asked as they looked at the crime-lord. Asami was tempted to say that they were not allowed to hurt one hair on the blonde’s head, but that would be pretty useless since this was a match. Also, he didn’t get the opportunity to say anything considering the guard hadn’t even been able to raise his arms before the tips of Akihito’s toes made contact with his cheek. 

He stumbled a step back but was unable to compose himself before a second kick followed. Akihito didn’t even put his foot back down on the ground as he continued to deliver kicks in quick succession, following the guard as he stumbled back before falling off the mat. Akihito folded his leg, remaining in perfect balance on one leg as he looked at the guard staring up at him, already bleeding from his lip and nose. 

“I’d like it if you didn’t hold back, but it remains your choice” he said and finally placed his foot down on the floor, holding out his hand towards the guard. 

“Come on, I didn’t hit you that hard. Walk it off” he said, pretending to be oblivious to the tension his actions had caused. As the guard was hauled back onto his feet, Akihito looked over his shoulder at the group staring at his back. 

“Aren’t you going to attack? My back was wide open” he said and exactly because he was able to say that, everyone knew that his back had been everything but open, even if it had seemed that way. Still, one brave soul stepped forward to attack, only to be kicked in the chin by a reverse round-house kick. 

Savage and merciless were the words Asami linked to Akihito’s fight as he watched, entranced by the fluent movements that were executed with deadly precision. Not one wasted movement was made as he moved around, his guard tight and his attacks swift. With the way his men were actually airborne and spinning around, Asami for a second suspected them to have staged the fight. But the groans of pain were real, as was the impact of Akihito’s hits. 

Suoh was the first one to land a hit, his shin connecting with Akihito’s guard, the balls of the blonde’s feet skidding over the mat as he was pushed back. Yet in that same movement, even before he had come to a complete still, his leg shot out backwards, hitting the guard sneaking up on his back in the stomach, his hand up next to his face to stop the punch aimed for his head. Even when the men started to pick up wooden swords, wooden staffs and nunchuck, Akihito remained at total ease. He took over one of their weapons once in a while, but never held onto them. 

Asami suspected it took a total of fifteen minutes of intense, high-paced fighting before his men were on the mat, panting and cradling some of their limbs. Their skin was damp with sweat and steaming from the exercise, their judogi askew. Yet standing in between them, was Akihito, his hair sightly tousled and a few specks of blood on his white shirt, not even out of breath or breaking a sweat. He looked over his shoulder at Kirishima and Asami, to their shock, calmly blowing a bubble before letting it pop. They had completely forgotten about the fact that Akihito even had the bubblegum to begin with. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda hungry now. When do I get lunch-break?” he asked and if Kirishima looked like he wanted to sag to the floor even though he had done nothing at all. There really wasn’t anything he could say anymore. Asami on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel that he had seen Akihito’s fighting style before. Yet he couldn’t even name the unpredictable moves that did not come from one and the same fighting style, but several combined together. It gave him some food for thought. 


	21. Twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another not-so-sweet dream :)  
> Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

It was happening again. People were yelling at him, throwing stones or even rotten vegetables. His wrists were locked into a wooden plank, as if that would stop him. His ankles were shackled, the chains rattling as he walked up the platform displaying a large construction he had heard about. Seeing it up close, he couldn’t say he was impressed. 

The construction was a simple piece of wood, reaching up towards the sky in a rectangular shape. On the bottom was another plank with a half-hole cut out. The only thing that was mildly impressive was the horizontal blade hanging from a cord at the top of the construction. Thought it didn’t even look all that sharp to the blonde. 

“Move, witch” the soldier behind the blonde said, giving him a firm shove, having the false impression that he was safe with the witch’s wrists trapped in wood. Of course, he wasn’t. The blonde was just tired and bored, extremely so. Stopping at the construction, he was kicked to his knees in front of the half-moon cut-out. Or was it behind it, considering the viewpoint of the crowd? 

Well, not that it mattered all that much. Both the crowd and he himself knew what was going to happen. But while the crowd was looking forward to it, the blonde couldn’t help but feel that it was a pain in the ass. Where would he go after this? Should he take him along? No doubt, if the blonde asked, the man would immediately drop everything to join him, no questions asked. 

But was that what the witch wanted? How long would it take for his other half to die anyway? A year? A month? A day? Wouldn’t it be better to just go and let him die alone? He wouldn’t be any wiser and the blonde wouldn’t need to deal with it anymore. Someone else would bury him and mourn him. The blonde had enough of mourning the same person over and over again. At the mention of his name, the blonde glanced up at the announcer listing his so-called crimes. 

Agreed, most of them were his fault and he was not going to deny them. But why the hell would he even curse the crops? Couldn’t they be a little more reasonable? He wouldn’t do that when he was eating the same things. Geez, just because their harvest hadn’t been as big as the year before it, they blamed it on him out of convenience instead of checking the fertility of the soil. 

Letting his eyes roam the excited crowd, he froze, his eyes widening at a pair of familiar golden orbs. The blonde had told the raven not to come. Had made him promise that whatever happened, if worst came to worst, he would deny any and all connection to the blonde. The raven had promised not to come to the blonde’s execution, yet there he was, in the middle of the crowd. 

There was anguish in those eyes, looking at him as if he was planning several escape plans with the blonde while cursing his own kind for hurting his lover the way they did. It was pretty obvious by the bloody lashes on his naked back, chest and arms, that the blonde had received punishment at the pillory. The blonde hadn’t even bothered to hide his nature and his powers from his other half this time. He didn’t see the point in it when he had planned to have a little fun with the man before leaving him when he was done. 

Maybe it would be better to kill him. It would tie up any lose ends and get the cycle to restart sooner, maybe even not at all. Not that he cared much. If he killed his other half, who was going to judge him? It wasn’t like there was someone who could kill the blonde and if they could, they were welcome to. Five men had tried, but all failed, resulting in irritating the blonde into killing them instead, to show them how it was done. 

He should have done the same to the raven. He hadn’t been able to kill him and instead the blonde had taken him into bed to have a little fun. He had been pent up and back then, it had seemed like a good idea. The raven had gotten emotionally attached, even when the blonde had told him that there was a high change on the blonde killing him. The raven hadn’t run, telling him he didn’t have much to live for anyway. 

Part of the witch had gotten attached too, while other part was planning ways to efficiently kill the raven. He didn’t want to deal with the hassle that came with the reincarnations anymore. Why would he have to hurt over and over again when the other didn’t feel even half of what he felt? Why would he need to be stuck in an endless cycle of self-destruction just because he had loved someone in the past? 

If loving had been his sin, he should just kill his love before he could commit the same sin. Then everything would be solved and he wouldn’t need to suffer. It was painful and to continuously feel it was too much. The blonde had never though that there was anything that could feel worse than losing his other half over and over again. But apparently, there was something. Something that had opened his eyes. 

If he could just kill the raven after he had his fun with him, he could decide himself when he wanted to lose his other half. But could he really? 

“Prepare the blade!” the announcer called as the witch’s torso was pushed down, his throat fitting into the cut-out of the plank. The blonde didn’t want to think anymore, he didn’t want to feel anymore. Whatever happened, happened. Everything could just burn to ashes for all he cared. As the blade fell, the crowd cheered. In some vague, outer-body awareness, he could hear the cheers switch over into screams of terror. 

The blonde didn’t know how long it was before he could feel himself drift back to consciousness. Resting on his back, his eyes remained closed. A hand was lifted to his neck, fingertips tracing the tender line where his head had been chopped off. His vocal chords were still healing, so talking would be impossible for the next day. The blonde wondered how long he had been knocked out for and what the heat was. 

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by flames, dancing high and tall towards the sky without touching him. It took a second before re realized the flames were his own, likely his power gone out of control from when his head had disconnected from his body. 

Standing up with less effort than he had expected, he stepped away from the charred ashes that remained from the platform. The sea of flames split up for him as he walked, his whip-lashes healed into ugly scars but the blood mixing with the sweat that dripped down his skin. Just because the flames didn’t touch him, didn’t mean that it wasn’t incredibly hot. 

His bare feet stopped as something shimmered in between the ashes. With his toe, he brushed the ashes away, recognizing the silver necklace he had given his lover to keep the rabies infection at bay. It wasn’t hard for the witch to connect the dots to who the charred remains were. 

A deep gasp resounded in his ears, as if a drowning man had finally found the surface again and was greedily taking in gulps of air. Akihito’s eyes stared unseeingly at the space around him, aware of the sweat rolling down his forehead, mixing with the salt of his tears that streamed down his cheeks. 

“Akihito? Can you hear me?” a familiar voice said and Akihito shifted his gaze to his side. The jolt that ran through him at the sight of those golden eyes looking at him worriedly, had him bolting up, his arm wrapping around the raven’s neck where he buried his head. His hands were trembling, his body shaking with it as he cried, unable to cut back to heart-breaking sobs. 

He hated it, that dark period in his life. He was disgusted by it, by himself, for having killed the one man he has ever loved in his long, long life. How could he have done it?! How could he ever have been that sickening?! 

“It’s okay. Calm down. You’re safe here” Asami said, his voice soft and soothing in the blonde ear. The crime-lord sat crouched next to his sofa where Akihito had fallen asleep, yet the man didn’t complain about the uncomfortable position. Instead, he just held the blonde as he collapsed and shattered all over again under the pressure of his nightmares. Nightmares that were flashes of his past, breaking him as if there was still something left of him to break. 


	22. Twenty-one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the previous chapter was a bit short, here's an extra.  
> A little bit of smut =3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs!

The weather was finally getting warmer, while Akihito’s attitude seemed to have gotten colder. Asami’s eyes drew back to where the blonde leaned against the front of the slick back BMW parked a little further. His eyes were pointed at the ground in front of him, a cigarette dangling between his lips and smoking up. After the nightmare he had woken up from in Asami’s office, after which he had literally used the crime-lord’s shoulder to cry on, Akihito had seemingly closed himself off. 

There was no more teasing, no more cockiness, no more provoking. Hell, there was barely even any conversation. Asami had honestly though they had gotten past that. Apparently, the nightmare had caused them to regress. Asami dislike the fact that he had no idea what had upset the blonde so much. 

Yes, the nightmare had been the cause, but what had the dream been about? It had been frightening, to see the blonde in the midst of his nightmare, struggling and not waking up no matter how much Asami had called out to him. Akihito had been whimpering and crying, begging someone to stop, but Asami had no idea who. He had several thoughts, options of what the nightmare could have been. Most likely about his husband. 

Akihito had never told him how he had died. He had just told him that he had been a man of many enemies. So maybe one of those enemies had offed the husband and forced Akihito to watch? Or Akihito was having hallucinations of what possibly could have happened? Asami wanted to ask, he wanted to know. But at the same time, he didn’t. He didn’t want to hear about the person Akihito had loved before. 

Asami realized he had gotten a bit too attached to the blonde and it would make him jealous to hear the photographer talk about his late husband. But at the same time, he wanted to know. Felt an almost desperate need to know. He had always been someone who needed to know everything, but nothing had affected him as personal as this. 

“Asami-sama?” Yun Se-yoon spoke up in front of the raven and Asami turned his attention back to the Korean drug-lord. The cocaine deal was almost done, the only thing Asami needed to do was allow Kirishima to press the button for the money transfer. 

“Kirishi-” 

“Are you sure?” another voice spoke up behind the raven and Asami looked over his shoulder, wondering when Akihito had gotten there. Hazel met gold and held contact. 

“Are you sure?” Akihito repeated and Asami narrowed his eyes in confusion while Se-yoon frowned. 

“I’m just hired to protect you and not your business, but maybe you should double-check the shipment” Akihito suggested as he took a drag from his cigarette. 

“What are you saying?” Kirishima asked and Se-yoon agreed. 

“Yes, I would like to know that too. Are you implying that there is something wrong with my shipment?” he asked, his voice taking on a threatening tone. Akihito directed his gaze at the Korean mob-boss. 

“I am. You might want to check your employees together with the shipment” he said and Asami turned his head slightly towards his right-hand man. 

“Kirishima, re-check the shipment” he said and the bespectacled guard looked at his boss before giving a nod. 

“This is unbelievable. How dare you accuse me of fraud?” Se-yoon said as he glared at Akihito who dropped his filter onto the ground before stepping on it. 

“Because I overheard your men talking” Akihito said and looked up at the man. Asami was mildly surprised to hear fluent Korean fall from the blonde’s lips, his own knowledge clearly lacking. It was his second time doing business with Se-yoon, who was still less powerful than Asami, so the Japanese king-pin hadn’t really thought he would have to be able to understand Korean dialects. Looks like he would have to change that. A commotion resounded in the warehouse as four of Se-yoon’s men were dragged outside by four of Asami’s, Kirishima following after them. 

“He was right, sir. 1/4th of the shipment has been switched. Instead of the pure cocaine that was promised, it was a mix of fake stuff and flour” the bespectacled guard said and Asami turned his attention to Se-yoon who was glaring murder at his captured men. 

Asami could have left it at this. He didn’t need to pester Se-yoon, since it was clear that the man had known nothing about it. But Asami wasn’t that kind of person. His costumers were waiting for their shipment to come through and while Asami was known enough for the buyers to not worry about a shipment coming a little later, Asami was a perfectionist. 

“What are you going to do now, Se-yoon?” the Japanese crime-lord asked as he looked sideways at his fellow drug-lord. Se-yoon turned to him and made a small, but polite bow. 

“My apologies, Asami-sama. If you may give me a week, and I will give you the rest of the shipment” he said and Asami looked at Kirishima. 

“Add 10% and I won’t speak about it again” he said and Se-yoon looked up, thinking over the suggestion before nodding. 

“Very well. Then, if you’ll please excuse me” he said and Asami gave a nod, allowing Se-yoon to walk up to his men. Leaving the Korean drug-lord behind, Asami Kirishima and Akihito walked back to the car where the stepped in with Kirishima behind the wheel. When they were alone in the backseat, Asami turned to Akihito, the blonde not even watching him but the boat where the shipment had been unloaded from as they drove away. 

“Thank you for warning us” Asami said and Akihito glanced at him. 

“I won’t do it again unless I make a profit out of it” he said and turned his attention back out of the window. It was a silent but clear way of saying that he didn’t want to talk, but Asami wasn’t taking it. 

“Still thinking about that nightmare?” the raven asked and the blonde snorted bitterly. 

“Which one?” he asked, though probably hadn’t really meant to reply anything. 

“What was it about?” Asami asked and Akihito glanced at him, his shoulders tensing. 

“None of your business” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes slightly. He wasn’t giving up yet. 

“Your husband?” he asked and no matter how small it was, he saw the blonde flinch. 

“You know, you never did tell me how you lost him” Asami asked and realized that maybe he was pushing. 

“I don’t see how this is any of your business” Akihito said and Asami looked at him. 

“Maybe not. But I want to know” he said and Akihito scoffed. 

“And I don’t need to tell you” he said and Asami suspected that here was something more to that one sentence. Something Akihito wasn’t telling him. But then again, there was a lot the blonde wasn’t telling him and Asami couldn’t stand it. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything. Yet the blonde was too guarded, had too much secrets. 

Asami wanted to pry them all from the photographer and as irked that he was just hitting a wall every time he tried. It was the first time something like this happened to him. Every other time when Asami wanted to know something, Kirishima would find it out or the person he questioned would end up spilling his guts sooner rather than later. However, with Akihito, Asami doubted the blonde was going to spill anything of real importance unless a miracle happened. 

How much it had intrigued him in the beginning, now it just irritated him. He was getting attached to the blonde, someone he barely even knew besides from what he had been told, which wasn’t a whole lot. That paired with sexual tension, was not a good combination. Asami wanted to get closer, but not to a wall. The fact that he was so irritated at not being allowed to know more, caused him to think of other ways to get the blonde to open up to him. 

If the gentle approach of talking didn’t work, Asami would do it his own way. The way he had originally in mind. Though back then, it had been for only a one-night stand. Right now Asami was doubting he would want to let the blonde go once he had him. The car stopped in front of Akihito’s apartment-building that could really use some serious reparations, yet Asami climbed the stairs after the blonde, much to Akihito’s confusion. 

“Why are you following me?” Akihito asked suspicious and Asami looked at him. 

“You seem distracted, so I just wanted to make sure” he said and stepped up behind the blonde who shoved his key into the lock. Judging by the way the blonde’s spine straightened uncomfortably, Asami could guess he was too close and that Akihito was fully aware just how close that was. Pleased that Akihito was still affected by his presence, Asami placed his hands on the door next to the blonde, caging him in. 

“If it becomes too much to handle alone, you can always come to me. I’ll listen to your story” Asami said as he pressed a little closer to the smaller male, feeling and seeing how he tensed up as his breathing became deeper. Asami was pleased to see that the blonde still had not forgotten the sexual tension between them. 

“Or if you don’t want to talk, I still have other ways to distract you from it” Asami said as he leaned closer to the blonde’s ear, brushing his lips against the shell. 

“Just like last time we stood outside your door, I have my ways” he said and heard Akihito swallow. His fingers rose to brush against the blonde’s throat, feeling the Adam’s apple bob up and down nervously, highly aware and awaiting. Asami would even be inclined to say anticipating. 

“But compared to that, I can give you something infinitely better” he said, pushing the blonde’s chin up and sideways with his fingertips. 

“I can make you forget, if you allow me” he said, brushing his lips from the blonde’s ear, across his soft cheek, to his lips. He revelled in the shiver that ran down the blonde’s spine as he hovered his lips above the photographer’s without connecting them. He could practically feel the blonde vibrate as he saw the want in hazel eyes. Asami easily connected their lips, Akihito hungrily kissing back. Their lips moulded together as Asami pushed the blonde into the door, earning a soft huff of breath as the air left the blonde’s lungs. As if he realized he was getting dragged along by the current, the blonde pulled away. 

“Asa-” he started, attempting to either complain or deny the raven, only to be shut up by Asami’s lips. Asami wouldn’t allow him to speak the words. He wouldn’t settle for any less than Akihito in his arms. If he could not break the blonde’s walls with words, he would just have to do it with actions and force his way under the blonde’s guard. Akihito tried again, to stop himself from falling into Asami’s hands, but the crime-lord wouldn’t relent. Not until Akihito gave up with a sigh, his shoulders relaxing where his wrists were pinned against the door next to his head. 

Asami felt a flutter in his chest, finally reaching down to the doorknob to open the door, pushing the blonde inside the tiny apartment. As soon as he closed the door behind him with his foot, Akihito’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders. Asami suspected the blonde to be tired of resisting the attraction between them, but Asami would take it, no matter what the reason was for Akihito’s surrender. 

Kicking off their shoes, Akihito hooked his fingers under the collar of the raven’s blazer, pushing it off his shoulders as Asami easily let it drop to the ground. Akihito walked backwards towards his bedroom, letting his own jacket fall to the floor and step over it. The back of the blonde’s knees hit the side of the bed and he fell back on it, diagonally as to not hit his head against the wall. 

As Asami placed his knee on the matrass next to the blonde’s hip, Akihito’s hands were quick to undo his belt-buckle, their tongues brushing together. It was only when Asami’s hands moved to his hips to push up the black shirt that Akihito broke away from the kiss to grab his wrists. 

“Don’t” he said, slightly out of breath and his eyes averted from the raven’s gaze. 

“Don’t take it off” he said but Asami wasn’t having it. While Akihito was very skilled in fighting, Asami’s physical strength was above the blonde’s allowing him to push up the black shirt all the way up to the thin wrists. Ignoring the complaints, Asami used the shirt to tie the blonde’s wrists together before pinning the joined hands to the bed. Akihito had his face turned away into his bicep as Asami’s eyes swept down. 

In the moonlight shining through the window, Asami was able to see the uncanny amount of scars littering the blonde’s upper-body. While it did surprise him, he pushed it back to think about later, preferring to attach his lips to one of the nipples on display. His tongue flicking over the nub earned him a hitched breath, his ministrations quickly bringing Akihito’s mind back to what really mattered. Only when Asami was sure Akihito wouldn’t immediately attempt to cover himself, did he release the blonde’s wrist. His fingers trailed down the smaller male’s arm, feeling the rough patches of scars under his fingertips. 

As the raven’s hands mapped out the surprisingly muscled body underneath him, Akihito bit on his lips, attempting to push his hips into the matrass when Asami’s lips trailed down towards the waistband of his jeans, leaving a path of red spots in his wake. Akihito didn’t talk and neither did Asami, both having the feeling that if they spoke, it would break whatever spell they were under and Asami had no intention of letting that happen. He was not stopping in the middle of things again. He was too pent up for that. 

Their lower clothing pieces found their way to the ground, uncovering more scars the raven filed away in the back of his head. Asami pressed his fingers against Akihito’s parted lips in warning before sliding the digits inside the wet cavern. The blonde’s kiss-bruised lips wrapped around the digits, his heavy eyes directed at the raven teasing his nipples as he wetted the fingers in his mouth. Asami was unable to look away from the blonde as he suppressed a shudder running down his spine at the image of those lips wrapped around something lower. 

At this moment, he didn’t have the patience for that, which was unsurprisingly considering the time he had waited to get to this point. He barely even had the patience to prepare the blonde, who easily positioned his legs to allow better access. A deep hum left the blonde’s lips as Asami’s first digits easily penetrated the tight but relaxed rim of muscle. It wasn’t Akihito’s first time with a man, and while that made Asami slightly jealous, it made preparing him easier. 

By the time Asami had pressed in his second saliva-slick digit, Akihito was panting, his hips rocking to meet the crime-lord’s fingers as his head was leaning against his bicep. For the first time since they had entered the apartment, words were spoken. 

“F-fuck. Just come already” Akihito panted, his sweat-damp brow furrowed as he looked at the crime-lord, who eagerly complied, retracting his fingers to replace them with his weeping hard cock. Akihito’s legs spread wider, his fingers clenching into the covers above his head as the tip of Asami’s erection pressed against his hole. 

With saliva as lube, Asami pushed his hips forward, holding onto the blonde’s hip. Akihito gasped, his legs twitching and back arching as his head fell backwards at the intrusion. Only when he had bottomed out, did Asami pause, attempting to memorize how the tight walls constricted around his hard length in a way that almost made him lose his mind. 

“W-wait! I-it’s been a whi-Ah!” Akihito panted as Asami pulled his hips back, cutting off in a loud gasp when the raven thrusted back inside the tunnel. Asami was not going to apologize, since he could feel the way Akihito adjusted around him, sucking him back inside every time he pulled his hips back. The crime-lord’s pace was unrelenting, harsh and fast, rocking the bed back and forward against the wall. Akihito’s wrists managed to get free from his shirt, wrapping around the raven’s broad back as Asami continued to plunge into the addicting velvet tunnel. 

“A-Asami!” the blonde panted in warning as he dug his nails into the raven’s back. Asami hummed, moving one of his hands that was supporting his weight towards the blonde’s leg, hooking behind the knee to fold the limb towards the smaller male’s chest. Akihito’s leg trembled in his hold, though Asami doubted it was from the strain, the walls around his cock clenching in a way that spoke of an impending orgasm. Akihito’s hand found his erection, pumping it in time with Asami’s rough thrusts, spilling his seed over his chest with a cry. 

Asami grunted as the muscles around his erection tightened, almost preventing him from moving as Akihito’s body spasmed. It was only with sheer will and a hard bit on the inside of his cheek that Asami managed to force back his own orgasm that had almost been drawn from him unwanted. He was far from done with the blonde and wasn’t even thinking of letting go until he was half-way satisfied. He had waited too long for this, for it to be over after one meagre round.


	23. Twenty-two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter :)  
> Hope you enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and ithe OCs!

Asami woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs and the sound of a soft voice singing a melancholic song in a language he didn’t understand but could recognize as Korean. With a grimace, Asami pulled on his boxer-shorts from the previous day and slipped into his pants. His shirt, waistcoat and blazer had been picked up and placed on the chair in the corner of the room. Slipping into his shirt, Asami didn’t bother buttoning it up as he stepped out of the bare bedroom. 

In the tiny kitchen in the corner of the living-space, Akihito was cooking breakfast at the stove, dressed in simple sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. Asami remembered the scars he had seen the night before and looked at the blonde’s neck, something inside him chilling at the sight of the jagged but clear scar wrapped all around his throat. Asami wondered what had happened to the blonde to receive so much scars, but knew that it was too early to ask. 

For now, he would settle for an early morning round as he stepped up behind the blonde and slid his hands under the shirt. Akihito attempted to protest, but was stopped by a soft moan when Asami teased his sensitive nipples and grinded his growing erection into the blonde’s ass. Luckily, Asami kept it on one round and sat amused in the sofa as Akihito complained about having to take another shower while he cleaned up the kitchen and threw away the burned eggs. Asami had expected a lot more awkwardness or even for the blonde to raise his walls higher, not for him to whine about breakfast. 

“I’ll tell Kirishima to pick some up on the way here” Asami said as he stood up to inspect the blonde’s apartment. 

“He better. I need my coffee, you know” Akihito said and looked down. 

“Asami” he said and the crime-lord hummed. 

“This… us having sex… it won’t happen again” the blonde said and Asami scoffed. Did he really believe that? After getting a taste, there was no way Asami would be able to stay away from the blonde. Asami had had many bed partners, but none so compatible as Akihito. 

“Sure it will” Asami said and Akihito tensed. 

“No, it won’t. Asami, you don’t get it” he said and Asami looked at him. “

I can’t when you don’t tell me anything” he said and Akihito’s shoulders drew up. And there it was, the walls that were rebuilding themselves. 

“I’ve waited too long to have you in my arms, Akihito. Don’t think I’m just going to let you go now” Asami said and Akihito, without saying anything, retreated into the bathroom with his head down. Honestly, Asami had changed. This had all started with him wanting to take the boy for a test-ride in his bed before passing him on to someone else. 

But now, large part of Asami wanted to shoot something at the thought of allowing Akihito to be with someone else, even if that person was a better choice for the blonde. Asami was selfish like that, but he hadn’t thought that it would be this much. That he would want the blonde this much, regardless of his earlier thoughts of not wanting to ruin the blonde’s life. Asami had gotten in too deep and he was experiencing feelings he had thought to be long lost. Was it bad for him to want to hold onto them and the one awakening them, when it made him feel more alive than he had been in years? 

Asami’s eyes caught sight of something glimmering inside the open jewellery box on top of the commodore against the wall. Curiously, he stepped up to it and picked out the thing that had drawn his attention. The bracelet in his hands looked incredibly old, yet well maintained and taken care of. The dark red oval stone sparkled with a few small scratches on the surface. The design of the golden band was clearly feminine, graced with smaller red oval stones. It was familiar, to the point Asami couldn’t help but feel as if it was his. As if it belonged to him. It was confusing to say the least. 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Asami snapped a couple of pictures of it. He would let Kirishima look it up later. As he put his phone back in his pocket, he placed the armband back where he had found it before turning to the bathroom. 

“Akihito, hurry up or I’ll take it as a sign that you want another round in the shower” Asami said and the door immediately slammed open. 

“I told you it won’t happen again” the blonde said and Asami smirked. 

“You can just lie to yourself like that, I don’t mind. Whatever helps you sleep at night” he said as he passed the blonde into the bathroom to relief himself. 


	24. Twenty-three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flash-back and a darker Akihito :)  
> I hope you like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs!

It was happening again. It was another one of those historical dreams that felt too real to be a dream. The young woman before him was in her early to mid-twenties. Her black hair was curled up with a single curled lock hanging over her shoulder. Her skin was pale with sharp golden eyes and pink painted lips. The woman was clad in a powder blue sack-back gown with full skirt. 

At the sound of voices, the woman turned away, her skirts rustling as she started running. There was a clear limp in her step as she ran, but she didn’t look like she cared. The streets were dirty and her heels noisy, but unheard over the yelling of the men chasing after her. It didn’t take long before she exited the alley and bumped straight into a person. Before she could stumble back and fall, her elbow was caught. 

“Let go!” she cried, almost immediately as she registered the touch. Panic flooded her chest as she struggled against the grip, surprised as it released immediately. Her eyes shot up to take in the man she had run into, her breath catching in her throat. Not because the man was young and handsome, but because he was clearly dangerous. The young man wasn’t that much taller than she was, dirty blonde hair falling a little past his collarbones. 

His jaw was shaved and his hazel eyes cold and piercing. The knee-length boots with folded edge, black breeches, white loose fitting shirt with deep V-neck and black frock coat could have fooled her into thinking there was nothing dangerous about this man. But the baldric holding a cutlass, the gun sticking out from behind the red long sash and the black tricorn hat were anything but innocent or harmless. 

Hazel eyes lit up in recognition as he regarded the raven, shock overtaking his features. For a second, he looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off by a hand wrapping around the raven’s wrist. 

“Got you, you little wench” the man said and the raven immediately started struggling as the other three men grabbed a hold of her. 

“Hey, let go!” she said, noticing how the blonde turned around to walk away. Anger, panic and desperation swirled inside her chest as the men dragged her into the alley again, ignoring the man when he didn’t interfere. The raven felt betrayed as she struggled, her eyes locked onto the strange man’s retreating back. 

“Let go, you filthy pig!” the raven continued to struggle, cussing out the men holding her and dragging her back. Tears of anger pricked in her eyes as they finally managed to get her into the alley again. An incredible amount of her pride had to be swallowed in order for her to call out for someone, anyone. 

“Help! Someone! Help me!” she yelled, feeling her voice crack painfully. As if running hadn’t dried her throat enough, yelling would do it. 

“Nobody’s going to help you, so stop screaming!” one of the men said, yet didn’t bother to cover her mouth as she called for help once more. A fist connected with her cheek to shut her up, cutting open her lip. 

“Shit, just help me!” she screamed again and couldn’t help but flinch at the fist that was pulled back again. 

“It’s usele-” the owner of the fist said, only to cut himself off. The men stopped, eyes widening at the sword stabbing through the man’s chest. 

“Fuck, you guys are noisy. If you’re going to kidnap someone, at least do it as silent as possible” a bored voice came as the cutlass was pulled back the man slumping to his knees. 

“You’re being a bother to the neighbourhood” the owner of the cutlass said as he dryly pushed the stabbed man to the ground with his foot. Hazel eyes lazily turned to the other four men, one of them who shook out of his shock first. 

“You fiend!” he cried as he reached for the sword on his own hip. Before he could even fully unsheathe it, the cutlass was swung down, cleanly cutting through the bone of the man’s wrist. The raven was dropped on the ground, left to stare at how the blonde fought mercilessly, every swing of his hand drawing blood as a grin curled his lips in a cruel way.

By the time the alley was finally silent, there was a pool of blood growing on the ground and the walls were splattered with red. With a swing of his sword, the blonde flicked the blood off his blade before placing it back into the scabbard. Without saying a word, the blonde turned to walk away again, but this time, the raven had no intention of letting him go. 

“Wait!” the woman said as she stumbled to her feet, rushing after the blonde who didn’t even pause in his step. 

“I said wait” the raven said as she grabbed the blonde’s wrist, not even flinching back as a cold glare was directed at her, one of the eye splattered with blood that was not the man’s own. 

“What? Shouldn’t you be screaming bloody murder and calling the military instead of chasing after me” he said coldly as he reached up a cloth to wipe his face and the raven huffed. 

“I was calling for help and you were the one who came. Regardless if you are a pirate or if you killed those guys, the east I can do is thank you” she said and the man narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Shouldn’t you be puking your guts out or crying your eyes out after witnessing a murder? Or is there just something wrong with you?” he asked and the raven glared at him. 

“There is nothing wrong with me. It is just not the first murder I witnessed. If there is anyone crazy, it’s the person cutting down people with a grin” she said and straightened her shoulders. 

“I’m Roxanne Auxier, and you are?” she asked and the man regarded her before turning away. 

“Not interested” he said and ripped his hand from the raven’s grip. 

“That’s not a name” she said as she caught up with him. 

“If I give you my name, will you stop following me?” he asked and she looked at him. 

“Probably not, but it’ll be better than me calling you ‘hey’ or ‘you’ all the time” she said and the man glanced at her. 

“Doesn’t bother me” he said and she huffed. They continued to walk in silence until the blonde finally stopped. 

“When exactly are you going to leave? Because I’m not above making you, but if I do, you’ll be leaving this earth” he said and the raven looked at him. 

“I don’t care. Dying would be an easy way out” she said and the blonde scoffed. 

“Lucky you” he spat bitterly and rested his hand on the hilt of his cutlass. 

“Look, I’m not interested in whatever sob-story you have and neither am I interested in buying you for the night. I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone” he said and the raven glared at him. 

“I am not a prostitute!” she hissed and he regarded her irritated. 

“Could have fooled me” he said and gave a pointed look at where the front of her bodice was ripped, showing more skin than was okay in public. 

“That happened when they were dragging me into that alley!” she said as she raised her hand to hold her bodice closed. 

“And I really don’t care. Ah, fuck, I should have just left you with them if you were going to be this troublesome” the blonde said and started walking again. 

“Oh come on, don’t be rude” Roxanne said as she caught up with the man again. 

“Are you really going to let a young, beautiful woman walk home alone?” she asked and the man glanced at her. 

“Yeah” he said bluntly and she huffed. 

“You’re the worst” she said and the blonde scoffed. “I’m a pirate and I just killed five men. I don’t know what gave you the idea that I was remotely good” he said and she looked him square in the eye. 

“You came back to help me” she said and the blonde grimaced. 

“I would have killed you in that alley if I had known you would be this annoying” he said and she huffed. 

“But you didn’t” she pointed out and the blonde’s eyebrow twitched. 

“I can still do it” he said and she merely regarded him in silence. 

“I wouldn’t be this annoying if you just told me your name” she said after letting the pause drag. 

“Ugh, are you fucking kidding me?! You’re still going on about that?!” he said and her face remained unimpressed. 

“This would be easier if I just knew your name” she said and the blonde took a deep breath. He turned away and resume his walk. 

“Aron” he said, just when she thought she would have to push him again. Roxanne perked up at the mention of his name and couldn’t help the small smile as she caught up with him. 

“Well then, Aron. Allow me to thank you for saving me” she said and the blonde sighed. 

“I thought you’d give up when I told you my name” he said and she scoffed. 

“Did you really think that?” she asked and he gave her a sharp look. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit too friendly” he said and she shrugged, even if it was unlady-like. 

“I’ve got nothing left to lose” she said and a dark, tired look entered hazel eyes at her words. 

“Until you lose literally everything and you see what you had” he said and somehow, Roxanne didn’t think it was a good idea to speak up at this moment. Unlike the threats of being killed he had spoken before, she had a feeling she had touched a sore spot for him. She could deal with the threats, but the dead look in hazel eyes make her rethink speaking up. Maybe she hadn’t lost everything yet, since she still had hope and life, something she couldn’t find in the pirate’s eyes. 

“You should take care of that lip” Aron said and Roxanne looked down as she reached up to touch her cut lip. When she looked up again, the pirate was gone, as if he had disappeared into thin air. As the woman looked around, the background turned pitch-black, leaving only her and a shadowy mirror with a male reflection. She cocked her head at the mirror, her brow furrowing in sadness. 

“Why won’t you just accept us?” she asked into the darkness while staring right at and right through the mirror.


	25. Twenty-four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another female Asami chapter because why not?  
> Hope you enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

“Aron!” a familiar voice called and the witch sighed, though he had already expected it. She was like a dog with a bone, that one. So like all the others before her, even when she seemed completely different. Aron turned to look over his shoulder, watching the raven jog up to him. Judging by the blue-grey dress decorated with golden leaves and a split in the front, showing a white petticoat and top, Aron could guess she had ran away from her husband on a whim again. 

The bruise he saw blooming on her eye was no doubt the cause. Mother nature must have decided to fuck with him, turning his other half into a woman when he reincarnated. It wasn’t any different to Aron, since he had honestly thought of killing her more than once. He just wanted to get it over with and to move on to another eighty years without his other half. Though he had noticed that the past two times he had been the cause of his other half’s death, he had reincarnated much sooner. 

But to think he would come back as a she now? It had shocked him at first, so hard he had almost not recognized her. But there was no way he could mistake those golden eyes and the pull he felt in his chest. There was also no way he could deny that pull, which had resulted in them starting a relationship. Aron knew he was going to regret it and that it would break him all over again, but he couldn’t deny her. 

She was his other half and for once, she was the one in need of comfort and not he. It was as if fate was putting everything to use in order to stop him from killing his other half again, like he had fully planned to do. Being around Roxanne made him realize how much he had gone over the edge. 

The first time he had accidentally killed his other half, had fucked him up. He had gone off the deep end and had left a path of destruction and death behind him every time he drifted from place to place like a ghost. He had given up on life and on the balance he was supposed to keep. But now, seeing how much his other half was suffering from her abusive husband made him feel as if it was his fault. 

Ridiculous, maybe, but it was true that he had discarded balance and that it had to be restored somewhere. And because he was the one upsetting balance, it had to affect him, otherwise it wouldn’t even out. There was nothing that affected him more than his other half. 

Aron’s fingers slipped around the back of his lover’s neck, pulling her closer to connect their lips. Roxanne was slightly surprised by the sudden display of affection, but melted into his embrace easily. 

“What was that for?” Roxanne asked when they parted, though she didn’t sound even the least bit upset about being kissed out of the blue. Aron smirked as he took off his hat to place on top of the raven’s curly hairdo. 

“Just because” he said and Roxanne looked up at him where he was lightly pushing her head down, her eyes widening slightly in surprise when she saw something burn in between his fingers. 

“Hey, when did you?” she asked as she reached up to feel at her now naked neck. 

“It looked like someone was trying to tame you” Aron said as he dropped the burning lace choker onto the ground. 

“Come on” he said and held out his arm for her to take as he led her to the room he was renting in one of the local inns. As soon as they had closed the door behind them, their lips found each other as Aron’s frock coat found its way to the ground. With nimble fingers, Aron undid the closure of the blue/grey dress where it came together around the raven’s middle, sliding it off her shoulders to join his coat. 

After having undressed her more than he could count on his hands, he could blindly undo her small pannier skirt and her corset. Though her hands mapping out his naked and scarred skin were highly distracting, he knew he had just the same effect on her. 

“Aron, I’m pregnant” Roxanne dropped the bomb casually as she rested with her head on the blonde’s chest, drawing circles in his pectoral. The fingers on her naked shoulder-blade paused in their movements before they restarted again, as if nothing had happened. 

“Is it his?” he asked and she remained sober. 

“I don’t know” she said honestly and Aron hummed turning his head into her loose hair, that no doubt, he would have to pin up again before she left. 

“Have you gone to the doctor?” he asked and Roxanne nodded. 

“You want to get rid of it?” Aron asked after a long pause and the raven tensed. 

“I don’t know” she admitted and rested her palm onto his skin, feeling the heart beat strongly underneath the blonde’s rib-cage, into her palm. 

“If it’s yours, I want to keep it. But if it’s his, I’m not sure” she said and Aron didn’t blame her. Who would want a child from an abusive, crazy husband who they didn’t even love. 

“I can get rid of it for you, if you want to. It’s just one easy spell” he said and Roxanne remained silent. 

“Let me think about it” she said soft, not even mentioning the fact that the blonde had slipped up on the whole spell thing. Aron had not mentioned a single thing about being a witch, but Roxanne was too smart not to notice anything. Aron didn’t know how to feel about the news. 

Because he was male and his other half had always been male as well, he had never thought about having kids. At least not after his other half had died for the first time. Whenever he had sex with other people, it was mostly him getting it up the ass. He had never thought of getting kids. The fact that it could be his child growing inside his lover’s womb, was something he struggled to comprehend. It wasn’t like he hated children, he just didn’t think about it, knowing he would out-live them anyway. 

“Come with me” Aron said out of the blue after a long silence. 

“Now? I’m comfortable” Roxanne said and the blonde shook his head. 

“Come with me, when I leave” he said and Roxanne lifted her head to look at him, rolling over until she laid on her stomach on top of him. 

“When your ship sets sail? I thought women weren’t allowed on ships? That it brought bad luck or something” she said and Aron looked at her. The reason he had been in town in the first place was because the ship had gotten damaged and had needed repair. Up until he had entered a relationship with the raven, he had been waiting for the ship to be repaired in order to return to the Caribbean. But now, he really couldn’t care less. 

“I’m going to quit. I was getting bored of being a pirate anyway” he said and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“I was thinking of going Paris. Settle down there for a while before continuing to Germany, towards Russia” Aron said and cupped his lover’s cheek, softly brushing his thumb across the tender, decolouring flesh under her eyes. 

“Do you want to come with me?” he asked and knew that she wanted to. She always looked so longing when he spoke about his travels. He saw it in her eyes now too, how they lit up. Until they dimmed again. 

“But what if the child is his?” she asked and Aron shrugged. 

“I don’t care. That child, be it mine or his, did nothing wrong. We can’t blame it for being born, you know” he said and she looked up at him. 

“When do we leave?” she asked and Aron chuckled, lowering his hands to caress her back. 

“Whenever you want. I’m ready anytime” he said and she shifted her hands so they were resting next to his head, combing her fingers through his hair. 

“As soon as possible. I don’t want to stay here any longer” she said and Aron smiled. 

“Then, two days. It’ll give you the time to pack whatever things you want to take with you” he said and Roxanne nodded with a smile. 

“And then, when we’re out of this town, I want your name” she said and Aron chucked. 

“I’ll have to forge some papers, so you’ll have to decide which name you want anyway” he said and she leaned closer to him, brushing her nose against his. 

“I mean the name that you were born with. I already know a couple from my flash-backs to my past lives, but I want to know your real name, the one your parents gave you” she said and Aron tensed before relaxing and pressing his lips against hers, slipping his hands lower until they rested on her ass. 

“I’ll think about it” he said and gave a teasing squeeze, effectively bringing her closer to connect their lips once more, earning a hum when he moved his hand towards her core. The blonde turned his head towards her hand playing with his hair, pressing his lips against the golden bracelet that he had given her from his last loot. It had been useless on the ship but Aron had liked it enough to keep. Now he was glad he had. 

Exactly as promised, two days later, Aron sat in a carriage, waiting for his lover while his legs shook in pain, his skin still damp with the infection he was sweating off. The couple made their way to Paris with the carriage, drawn by a horse. They stopped at a small town on their way when Roxanne started getting sick. Aron was at her side every second he could, telling her stories about his travels to get her mind off her morning sickness and fatigue. 

They moved on to the next town, where they did the same. Aron could see how travelling made the raven light up, even though she was sick most of the time. When one of the farmers in the village had called for help during a thunder-storm, Aron had told Roxanne to stay inside while he went to help the man. Compared to being on a ship in the middle of the thunderstorm, flat, unmoving earth was so much easier to handle, even when his legs still felt weird. Though the sight of a tree sticking out of the small house they had been allowed to stay at was enough to make the witch go in full-blown panic mode. 

He rushed inside the house where he found the elderly lady that had taken them in next to a body. Aron didn’t even need to get close to know who it was, yet his feet brought him closer, identifying the body crushed from the chest down by the ceiling as his love. 

Roxanne’s light green flowered dress was quickly soaking up the blood leaving her body through the wound caused by a pillar sticking through her stomach. The elderly lady was crying her eyes out, calling out for the raven to react while holding her hand, praying in vain. Aron sunk to his knees behind his lover’s head, picking it up to put on his lap before bowing over it. A heart wrenching sob left his lips, part of him wanting to lash out while other part held his powers firmly under control. 

He couldn’t lose it. Not again. He could cry and he could mourn, but he couldn’t lose his mind again. Bending down towards her ear, he whispered a single word, one she had been wanting to hear the whole time. He pressed a last kiss to her lips and closed her eyelids before kissing those too, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. He would continue his travel to Paris, if not for himself, then for her. He would go to Paris and to every other country, so next time she reincarnated, he would have more stories to tell. 

But he would keep silent about the fact that when they buried her the next day, that her ex-husband had found them. He would also keep it a secret that he had snapped the asshole’s neck, just to work out his anger towards the abusive shithead that had even thought of hitting her. Well, at that point, one body more or less wasn’t going to change anything. 


	26. Twenty-five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stupid Patch and a jealous Asami :)  
> I really wouldn't like to be in the car when Akihito is driving :/  
> Hope you enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

The black Nissan S13 manoeuvred through the back-alleys smoothly, Asami and Akihito inside with the blonde behind the wheel. Asami’s heart was still beating way too fast and his stomach was still in his throat. Akihito was a good driver, but he was reckless with no regard for others on the car. He drove fast, like maniac, weaving between other cars and trucks through even the smallest openings. Lines on the road were an option, as were direction indicators. 

Asami genuinely thought he was going to die every time Akihito shifted the wheel or pushed on the gas, forcing his car in between two other cars, brushing the sidemirrors on each side without flinching. It felt as if he had lost more than a couple years of his life. To say he was relieved when the car stopped was a severe understatement. 

“Come on” Akihito said as he took his key from the ignition before opening his door. As Asami looked around, he noticed that they were very close to a shady part of town. As he stepped out of the car, mindful of the roll cage next to his racing seat, the crime-lord refused to acknowledge his wobbly legs a result of Akihito’s insane driving. 

Instead, he closed the door and waited for Akihito to lock up and lead the way. Akihito walked through the dark streets calmly, his shoulders squared but relaxed. However, Asami saw through the façade, seeing how the blonde’s guard was up and how his eyes trailed the streets and the rooftops. 

“Down here” Akihito said as he turned and descended the stairs to a club Benji had reported to him when the late guard had been tailing the blonde. For some reason, Asami couldn’t help but feel that he was allowed to see a little more of the things the blonde kept secret as he descended the stairs into the bar. So it hadn’t been a club like Asami had initially thought. 

“Stay here” Akihito said to the raven as he walked up to the bar. Not that Asami was going to listen to him. 

“Oi, Doll! You can-” a voice called but Akihito didn’t stop, merely opening the door to the back after clicking with his tongue, seeing that Asami had no intention of doing as he said. What else had he expected, really? 

“Not now, Thatch” Akihito said as he stepped inside the backroom. 

“He’s having another party” the bar-tender named Thatch called after the blonde who crouched down to lift a hatch in the ground, leading to yet another lower level. Asami hadn’t thought any place in Japan would have a double basement, but followed after the blonde anyway. There were two things Asami noticed first. The sound of sex and the smell of blood. It wasn’t a mix he would place together. Asami paused at the bottom of the stairs at a dimly lit room was revealed. 

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, the room filled with matrasses and large pillows and sheets in a U-shape, leaving a path towards the large round sofa in the back. Asami was no stranger to orgies. He had never done one before, but he had seen some. However, what was currently going on in the room, as something he needed a second to wrap his mind around. 

He caught up with the blonde, who pretended not to notice either his pause or the things happening around them. That, or he was used to it. Vampires were real, and they loved orgies it seemed. Asami’s stomach turned slightly as he saw two men bend over a woman, lips on her neck and wrist, while a third man was pumping into her. On the other side, it was the opposite. Everyone was having sex with everyone, while some were drinking from others, blood escaping the corners of their mouths. 

Akihito stopped at the large sofa, occupied by two men and two women. One of the women was pleasure the man leaning relaxed back against the sofa, while the second man was pumping into her while biting into the second woman’s neck, her wrist against the younger man’s mouth. At the sight of Akihito the man leaning back tapped the woman’s head pulling her off his cock yet making no move to cover himself as he reached over for the blonde’s waistband. 

“Doll, love, wanna join?” the man asked, his voice smooth as his finger hooked behind the front of Akihito’s jeans, undoing the button before Asami even had the time to blink. Jealousy burned up in his chest as he Akihito merely slapped the man’s hand away. 

“Not now, Patch” Akihito said and the man turned his gaze towards the crime-lord, who was glaring at him, before turning his attention back to the blonde. 

“Too bad. Mari is pretty interested in you” the pervert named Patch said, mentioning the woman who was looking at Akihito’s crotch while licking her fingers. 

“But he was so good last time” she said and reached out for the blonde’s shirt to pull him closer. Akihito intercepted the hand reaching out to him and looked her straight in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, not interested today” he gently but firmly rejected her and she looked disappointed but shrugged. 

“Next time” she said but Asami would make sure there was no next time. The man named Patch swung his arm over the blonde’s shoulder and smiled, finally having pulled on a shirt and a pants, but no doubt no underwear. 

“Let’s go up, yeah?” he said and Akihito gave a hum. Asami was glad to turn around and walk back towards the stairs while Akihito and the strange man followed. 

“Hey, Patch, keeping Doll all to yourself in no fair” someone called out and Asami had already figured out that ‘Doll’ was supposed to be Akihito. 

“He didn’t come here for that tonight” the man named Patch said, his arm still draped around the blonde. Asami honestly hadn’t thought that he could become this jealous, but he clearly was. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to take Akihito up against the wall where everyone could see them and see to who the blonde belonged to. 

The air inside the bar felt so fresh in comparison to the air of the basement, yet to Asami, everything felt oppressing. It wasn’t because he thought it was dirty, but because he was jealous. Everything that had been said down in the basement, had implied that Akihito had joined before and would maybe join again on a later time, when he was alone. The idea made Asami want to lock the blonde up in his apartment. 

“Why don’t you take a seat at a table and I’ll get you something to drink. Doll, the usual?” the man named Patch asked and Akihito gave a hum. 

“For him a scotch, the good one” he said and the man gave the blonde’s back a pat before reaching down the bar while Asami followed Akihito to an empty table in the corner of the room, right next to the bar. Akihito sat down in the booth with Asami sliding down next to him, laying his arm to rest on the back-leaning behind the blonde in a possessive gesture. It didn’t take long before the man named Patch approached their table with three drinks, one glass of wine, one beer and one whiskey. 

“So, what brings you here on this lovely evening if it’s not to relive the past?” he asked as he was seated across from them and Akihito took a gulp of his beer. 

“How many vampires are there in Tokyo, as far as you know?” he asked, getting straight to the point and Patch sighed as he looked at the table. 

“Oh wow, now you’re asking me something, Doll” he said and ruffled up his already messy hair. 

“Hmm, if I’m correct, I’d say thirteen, give or take one or two, without that idiot who attacked you” he said and looked up at Akihito who looked at the table in thought. 

“Why’d you ask?” he asked and Akihito glanced up at him. 

“Well, some idiot thought it was a smart idea to hypnotize a whole yakuza gang and send them after us. Anyone down there heard of Hisagi Reimei?” he asked and Patch frowned in thought. 

“I heard about the name from Star. Apparently, they fucked a while ago. Reimei is still a fledgling from what I gathered. Star was pretty pissed when he had to clean up after the guy” he said and Akihito gave a hum. 

“You gonna kill him?” Patch asked and Akihito looked up again. 

“That baby pissed me off, so probably” he admitted and Patch scoffed. 

“Good. Brat’s been causing problems for us too. All this vampire attack shit makes it harder for us to get blood. Why do we have to suffer because one idiot doesn’t know how to be normal instead of a beast” he said and Akihito looked down. 

“Two” he corrected and Patch frowned. 

“There’s two of them, though one knows how to clean up after himself. Cuts them up before cremating the pieces with other corpses” he said and Patch nodded. 

“That’s what I did in Bergen-Belsen. Pick off a soldier every two days, strip them and dump their corpses in the ovens” he said and Akihito gave a hum. 

“But he’s pretty good at keeping his identity a secret. Anyone mentioned something about him? Maybe that brat slipped up somewhere and spilled something about his sire” he suggested and Patch shook his head negative. 

“No, not that I know of. Star couldn’t get away from the kid quick enough” he said and Akihito sighed. 

“I’ll have to look into it then, wait at the coroner’s office and see if I can catch the guy helping him. I should be able to get something out of him” he said and Patch hummed. 

“If you need any help” he said and Akihito scoffed. 

“Then you’re the last one I’ll ask” he said and Patch huffed as he laid his hand on his chest. 

“You wound me, Doll. After everything we’ve been through together. Even after I was willing to share all my costumers with you” he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes. 

“As if you were that popular” the blonde said and Patch snorted. 

“True, if there was any of us popular, it was Thatch” he said, the barman looking up at the mention of his name. 

“With fat pigs ready for the slaughter and more ball than dick” Patch said, barely keeping his laughter. He lost the struggle when a glass sailed through the air towards them as Akihito snorted and laughed into back of his hand, his head turned away. 

“Don’t remind me of it, asshole! Their fingers were even fatter than their dicks were, and yet they always wanted me” the barman said as he leaned over the bar, glaring at the duo. 

“Isn’t that good? Imagine if their dick had been the same proportion as their body. You’d be ripped up like Doll was that one time” Patch said and Akihito looked at him. 

“Oi, don’t talk about that” he said, his amusement building down. 

“Honestly, Doll, you knew he had messed up kinks and yet you allowed him to fuck you” Patch said and Akihito’s smile dropped. 

“Patch” he said, a light warning in his voice. 

“Just because Thérèse was catching his eye when she was trying to knock you from your position the brothel’s top-prostitute-ow!” Patch said, cutting his sentence off with a soft cry of pain, looking down at where Akihito had likely kicked his shin. 

“The hell was th- oh” he said, remembering that Asami was there and had ben silently listening to their conversation. 

“Oops” Patch said as he saw the dark look on the raven’s face and how Akihito pointedly looked the other way. 

“Doll, is that him? The guy who” he said, leaving the rest of his sentence unsaid, but answered by the dry look from the blonde. 

“You’re so stupid, bro” Thatch said as he raised himself from the bar. 

“Shut up. How should I have known?” he hissed and Akihito stood up, throwing his beer back. 

“Thanks a lot idiot. The drinks are on you” he said and Asami stood up. 

“Good luck” Patch said and the blonde rolled with his eyes as he walked away, Asami close on his heels. The crime-lord felt several things as they walked back to the car. First off, he was pissed. He was jealous and he was confused. 

He had gotten more information about the blonde, but was just so confusing. Not once had the blonde been called his name, so he suspected both ‘Patch’ and ‘Thatch’ to be some nicknames too. Patch had also implied that Akihito had participated in those orgies and had been a who- prostitute at one point in time. That was what made Asami rage with jealousy. 

But what confused him the most was the fact that he was unsurprised by the talk of Akihito killing someone, as if he had seen it happen somewhere before, despite the complete innocent appearance the blonde had. He looked of barely legal age, yet he had been a brothel’s top prostitute, had no problem with killing people and participated in orgies with vampires. Akihito gasped as Asami forced the blonde up against his car, back to chest and caging him in with his hands on each side of the smaller male. 

“How many?” Asami growled into the blonde’s ear, watching how he averted his eyes. 

“How many, Akihito” Asami repeated, nipping at the shell of the blonde’s ear when he still received no reaction. 

“I lost count, okay” Akihito spat out, not even resisting the press of Asami’s body as it pushed him into the side of his car. 

“When you’re in an orgy like that, you don’t really count how many stick their dick in you or how many your dick goes into” he said and his breathing hitched as Asami pressed in closer with a growl. Asami understood that Akihito would have other bed-partners, he had been married for fuck’s sake. The blonde was extremely attractive, and had a quality that especially appealed to the same sex. But hearing about just how popular he was, only served to make Asami angrier. 

“I’m going to take you home, to my penthouse. I’ll clean you up and then I’ll overwrite every other touch that has ever been on you” Asami growled, one of his hand sliding from the blonde’s shoulder down to his ass. 

“I’ll carve myself into your body until you’ve forgotten everything else and you can’t live without me” Asami whispered into the blonde’s ear, who keened softly when his butt-cheek was groped roughly. As his chin moved up into the air, Asami bend his head lower to mouth at the pale skin. Skin he knew to hold a scar, hidden by make-up. The curve of the blonde’s spine allowed Asami access to his nipple, teasing it through the fabric of his shirt. His other hand was massaging the blonde’s ass roughly, almost to the point it should be painful. 

Yet Akihito pressed his hips back with every stroke and every squeeze, biting on his lip not to make any sounds as he was dragged to the tips of his feet to compensate for the height difference. His hands were placed on the edge of the top of the car, his torso slightly bend over it. Asami rolled his hips forward, his erection fitting into the butt-crack covered by the blonde’s jeans. 

“A-asami, stop” Akihito panted and Asami looked at the back of his head where his cheek rested against the top of the car. 

“P-penthouse” the blonde panted and swallowed thickly as he looked away. 

“Or my place. Just not outside against my car” he said and Asami gave another roll off his hip before backing off. 

“Drive” he said as he made his way over to the passenger’s seat as Akihito almost staggered at the sudden loss of friction. This time, Asami had a lot less problems with the way Akihito drove to the penthouse-building, where he parked the car in the garage below. They had barely made it inside of the penthouse before they were on each other like starving rabid dogs on a piece of meat. Asami slammed the blonde’s back into the wall, not wanting to part their lips even when pulling off his shoes. 

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom for the first round, but Asami had no intention no letting the blonde go. Not for tonight and not for after that. Amusing, how any sort of good intentions he might have had before, disappeared on lightning speed in the face of Asami’s possessiveness and jealousy. On the verge of passing out, the blonde begged him to stop, unable to continue anymore. Asami relented, feeling quite drained himself, and gathered the blonde into his arms as he rolled onto his side. Akihito complained a little bit about suffocating, but fell asleep even before Asami did without the raven to loosen his hold. 

That was how Asami expected to wake up, yet what met him when he opened his eyes were empty arms. The smell of fresh breakfast drew him to the kitchen where Akihito was cooking. To Asami’s disappointment, the blonde didn’t seem to limp as he moved around the kitchen. 

“If you’re going to stare, the least you can do is put the table” Akihito said, glancing up and acknowledging the crime-lord’s presence leaning in the door-opening. 

“And don’t even think about it! I’m not letting the eggs burn a second time” he warned and Asami pushed off from the door-frame, walking up to the smaller male. Akihito looked up at him as his chin was lifted, brows furrowed in question until Asami’s lips met his. Before he could even attempt to push the raven away Asami straightened up. 

“Good morning” he said before releasing the blonde. He reached up to the cupboard for the plates, noticing the gaze on his back. 

“Disappointed?” Asami guessed and the blonde’s cheeks tinted red as he sharply turned back to the stove. 

“Who would be! And didn’t I say that this wouldn’t happen again?!” he said and Asami gave a hum. 

“Tell that to my shirt that you literally ripped off my back yesterday. That was an Armani, you know” he said and Akihito grimaced. 

“T-that was just me being caught up in the moment” he said and Asami hummed stepping up behind the smaller male to reach for the rice-bowls, feeling the blonde tense up against his chest. 

“You seem to have a lot of those moments” Asami pointed out and stepped away from the blonde again, who released his breath in a sigh. 

“It would be so much easier for you to just give up and become mine” Asami said and Akihito looked at him, his glare made harmless by the flush on his cheeks. 

“Why don’t you give up, huh?” he asked and Asami smirked. 

“Because I always get what I want, and you’re at the top five of that list” he said and turned away. 

“Right after world-domination” he said before slipping out of the kitchen. It was the first time he had woken up like this. His past lovers always told him to order in breakfast while he just went straight to work. Besides Kirishima, it had been a very long time since anyone had cooked for him at his own house. He wasn’t planning on giving up on it either. It was a pleasant sight to wake up to anyway. 

He dug his phone out of his pocket, typing out a message to Kirishima with the order to empty Akihito’s apartment and drop his stuff off at the penthouse. No doubt the order would shock his long-time friend, but Asami couldn’t care less. He would keep the blonde there until his guard had lowered and he had let the raven inside of his protective shell. Asami Ryuichi always got what he wanted, and he wouldn’t settle for less, no matter what he had to do to get it.


	27. Twenty-six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a revelation :)  
> Please enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Akihito would curse himself, if he hadn’t been already. He knew this was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. Living together with Asami was likely the stupidest decisions he had made in the past decade. He could complain that Asami had forced this upon him by clearing out his apartment and moving all his stuff into the second bedroom of the penthouse, but it wasn’t like that. 

It was a small effort for Akihito to move his stuff back or even to another apartment and keep the location a complete secret. But it was just an effort he didn’t want to make. Like all the reincarnations before Asami, Akihito had lost the battle with his feelings. There was little Akihito couldn’t do when he put his mind to it. Denying his feelings was at the top of that list. 

“Have we met in a past life?” Asami asked out of the blue, his question answered by the sound of plates crashing to the ground. Thank fuck they had been empty. So it had come to this after all. That hadn’t taken long. Akihito crouched down to pick up the shards as Asami turned in his chair to look at him. 

“What gave you that crazy idea?” Akihito asked, attempting to play dumb. 

“Because this is mine, isn’t it? You gave it to me in France” Asami said as he held up the golden bracelet that had indeed been his, dangling from his finger. As the blonde looked at it, pain flooded his chest at the sight of that scratch. What had caused that scratch was the same thing that took Roxanne from him. He wondered why he hadn’t thrown it away yet. 

“Roxanne, right? That was my name. And yours was Aron” Asami said and Akihito looked down. 

“And Athanasi, Atsuyoshi, Ari, Aegnus, Akram, Achlys and Asger” Asami summed up and with each name he said, Akihito could immediately link the reincarnation, instantly seeing visions of each death. There were many more, but it seemed as if Asami didn’t remember those yet. 

“It’s called reincarnation. I heard that some people can remember them” Akihito said, refusing to look at the crime-lord. 

“Then why haven’t you reincarnated while I have?” Asami asked and Akihito bit on his lip, his chest feeling tight. 

“You haven’t changed a single bit and you have the same scars as you had in my flashbacks, each time more and more” the raven said and Akihito finally looked up at him. 

“What are you trying to say?” he asked and Asami lowered the bracelet. 

“Are you a vampire?” he asked bluntly and Akihito looked away. 

“I told you I’m not. Vampires don’t get scars” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“Then what are you?” he asked and Akihito stood up. 

“Tired, old, mildly irritated, cornered. Do I need to go on?” he asked and Asami grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t try to be funny” he said and Akihito looked at him. 

“I’m not. I told you I was 31, I never said it were years” he said and Asami tightened his grip on the blonde’s wrist slightly, as if he felt Akihito building up his walls which he had worked hard for to get down. Really, three days of continuous sex had even Akihito on bedrest for a full day. Where Asami even got the energy from, Akihito didn’t know, though it was likely to be jealousy. 

“Sit down and talk to me, Akihito” Asami said and Akihito looked away. 

“What if I don’t want to talk?” he asked and Asami’s face remained rather blank. 

“Then I will force it out of you” he said and Akihito looked at him. There was no doubt in his mind that Asami would keep that threat. With a sigh, he put the shards of plate on the table before sitting down at it across from the raven. 

“So, what do you want me to say?” he asked as he crossed his arms on the table top. 

“If you’re not a vampire, what are you?” Asami asked and Akihito looked down. 

“If you’re regaining your memory, you’ll know eventually. All you need to know for now is that I can’t die” Akihito said and looked down on his hand, playing with his ring. Asami’s eyes followed the movement, his jaw clenching. So he hadn’t remembered that much yet. 

“The names you have mentioned, are those the only ones you remember?” Akihito asked and Asami gave a nod. 

“For now” he said and Akihito looked down. 

“I can make it stop, if you want. I can stop you from regaining your memories” he said and Asami frowned. 

“Why would I want that?” he asked and Akihito kept his eyes on his hands without seeing them. 

“I’m the one who wants that” he admitted. He didn’t want Asami knowing about the fact that Akihito had killed his reincarnation three times, or what he had done in the past. 

“But I won’t, if you don’t want to” he said and Asami leaned back in his chair. 

“I don’t want to. We have been together in our past lives and we were together every time. I want to remember everything” he said and Akihito hadn’t expected any other answer. He already knew Asami was selfish like that. He had been every other reincarnation too. The thought brought a grim smile on his face. 

“Jealous of what your own past life knew about me, huh” he said and he didn’t even have to look up at the look flashing through gold eyes to confirm his words. 

“After being together with my reincarnation so many times, you got tired of me and that’s why you married someone else?” Asami asked and Akihito looked up at him. 

“I didn’t. There is only one person I have truly loved and still love to this day” he said and Asami’s eyes narrowed displeased. 

“And yet you slept around as a prostitute in a brothel” he said and Akihito’s gaze turned sharp. 

“When I was with my husband, I never once look at any other person. But I have lived a very long time. You can’t expect me to go decades without sex” he said and Asami couldn’t really bring anything in to that. 

“In that time, did you knock someone up?” he asked and Akihito leaned back. 

“One that I know of” he said honestly, because really, as long as it was about this subject and not Asami’s past lives, Akihito had an easier time talking. 

“Who” Asami demanded and the witch looked up at him. 

“Her name was Colette. She told me she was pregnant with my child in 1772. I took her with me to Germany, where she settled down with someone else and her child” Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you sure it was your child?” he asked and Akihito looked at him. 

“I am. That bloodline still lives today, here in Tokyo. In fact, that bloodline was the only reason I returned to Tokyo” he said and leaned back in his chair. 

“Kou’s father was my descendant. He died early, but his wife knew about me. When she was killed by a vampire, Kou was thirteen and unable to live alone. Since I was written on as contact person, they called me and I came back to Japan to raise Kou” he said and Asami’s face returned to blank. 

“Takamatsu Kou is your descendant? He doesn’t look anything like you” he said and Akihito shrugged. 

“He looks like his late mother. His father on the other hand, looked more like me, while the generation before that was like two peas in a pot” he said and a silence fell. 

“The child my past life Roxanne was carrying. Was it yours?” Asami asked, breaking the silence and Akihito looked up at him. 

“It wasn’t” he said, but that was only something he had found out later, when he could sense magic from Colette’s belly, which he hadn’t felt from Roxanne’s. 

“What happened to me in my past lives? I can only remember up to a point” Asami asked and Akihito looked away towards the wall. 

“You died” he said and the raven looked at him. 

“Talking about that, if you remember more, could you tell me” Akihito said and looked back at the crime-lord. 

“Then I’ll know how close to death you are” he said and Asami frowned. 

“You can’t know when I die” he said and Akihito leaned back. 

“You die every time, Asami. There is a pattern. Our meeting triggers your death-flag and with each past life you remember, you’re one step closer to your grave” he said and looked the crime-lord straight in the eye. 

“I told you before, death is my deranged lover that stalks my every move. I warned you I was dangerous and to stay away’ Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m not dying yet” he said and Akihito gave a grim smile as he stood. 

“Not yet, but you will” he said and picked up the shards again. 

“Sooner or later, I will lose you again” he said, his voice soft to the point Asami barely caught it. 

“Aki-” Asami started but the blonde was already out of the dining-room. In the beginning, during his first reincarnations, Akihito had been desperate to make Asami remember. Yet now, he couldn’t help but hope that Asami would never remember. Sometimes, it happened fast, sometimes it took longer. Akihito had tried everything to stop Asami from remembering, but the more he tried to stop the memories, the faster Asami met his end. Denying everything had no use either, since Asami was determined no matter what era he lived in. 

At this point, Akihito just didn’t have the energy to lie or deny it anymore. The real question was where he would go after this. His last destination had been Russia, and he didn’t feel like getting involved in the whole America and its president situation. Syria and Belgium were out too. Maybe he should go to Norway again? The last time he had been there, he had been a Viking.


	28. Twenty-seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start moving :3  
> Hope you enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

“Why do I have to go along with you to one of your clubs?” Akihito sighed as he sat in the backseat of the car next to Asami. He felt that he was sitting a bit too close with Asami’s arm around his shoulders, but it wasn’t like the crime-lord had any intention of changing his position, so Akihito would just have to deal. 

Just like he dealt with the man’s sex-drive. Really, Akihito had thought his own libido was high, but Asami’s was even above that. And with Akihito now living together with the man, there wasn’t really any place Asami didn’t try to jump him. Not that Akihito struggled all that much, which really made him disappointed in himself. 

“We’ll be done soon. Just going to see some club records I should have been shown a week ago” Asami said and clearly, he was dissatisfied with the fact that he had to go to the club in person to view in the records. Akihito glanced at him before sighing. 

“But why do I have to come? Your club is guarded by your own men, right?” Akihito said and Asami caught his chin, turning his head. Akihito wasn’t even startled as the raven’s lips pressed against his shortly. 

“It won’t take long. We’ll go eat sushi after it” he said and Akihito narrowed his eyes. 

“Don’t think you can buy me out with food” he said but was pretty much sold already, knowing Asami had spectacular choices in food. Much better than his own tastebuds that mostly settled for cup-ramen. The smirk on Asami’s face told the blonde that the crime-lord already knew he had the smaller male. With a smug hum, Asami connected their lips again, capturing the witch’s lower lip. Akihito sighed through his nose, not sure if it was a good sigh or a bad sigh, before he started kissing back. 

With ease, Asami pulled the blonde up to straddle him, his hands roaming up the witch’s slender but toned back. Akihito hummed into the kiss, his own hands brushing the raven’s locks behind his ears before resting his hands on each side of his jaw. When Asami’s hands started to knead the blonde’s bottom, Kirishima cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“Sir, we have arrived” he said, skilfully ignoring the sour look his boss was sending him, his hands still on the blonde’s ass. 

“Takaba Akihito, it would be best for you to remember that Asami-sama is working and so are you” the bespectacled guard said sharply and Akihito almost laughed at getting scolded by someone who was practically still a sperm-seed compared to him, in both age and life-experiences. Still, Akihito shifted away from the raven’s lap. 

“It’s not my fault this guy is a perv who can’t keep his dick in his pants. Besides, this wouldn’t have happened if I had been driving” he said and was immediately shot down. 

“You are not driving” the raven haired duo said unison and Akihito huffed. 

“Don’t act like I’m such a bad driver. I’ve been driving for longer than you both combined” he said and Kirishima grumbled about what a lie it was while Asami looked like he believed it to be the truth, which is was, really. Akihito had been driving cars since the first one had been invented, and before that, he had driven carriages and horses. The blonde got out of the car first, adjusting his shirt that had ridden up to his hips, thanks to Asami, who touched his lower back with his fingertips to push him forward. 

They bypassed the line waiting to enter the club, receiving intrigued looks that merely rolled off their backs. Once inside, Akihito could see what the fuss was about. The witch had gone to a lot of night-clubs before and from what he could see at first glance, the club was not bad. It wasn’t the best, but it certainly was close. The music was setting the mood for people to dance, grinding up against each other or just moving to the beat. The bar worked smoothly, no-one really waiting for their drinks too long, which was not the case in some other night-clubs. 

Overall people were having fun and Akihito could tell that reflected on the money that was earned by just looking at the state of the club. He had seen clubs ask much higher prices for drink, which meant that the club earned enough to keep their prices on a very reasonable level. Akihito was curious to some of the drinks whose name he didn’t recognize, but was led to the office in the back on the second level of the club. 

“You want something to drink?” Asami asked, having noticed the blonde’s look at the drink-menu that had been written above the bar. 

“A breaker. It seems interesting” the blonde said and Asami turned his gaze to one of his men that was leading to the office. The guard straightened up before walking away to retrieve the order. Kirishima entered the office first before Asami followed, Akihito closing the line. Asami sat down in the leather black sofa while Akihito sat on the thick-padded armrest next to him. Kirishima stood next to the wall, his iPad in hand and pointedly ignoring the way Asami’s hand caressed the blonde’s back, slipping under his shirt. 

“Asami-sama, Sudou-san is on his way” one of the guards said, his eyes glued to where Akihito struggled to get Asami’s hand from under his shirt. 

“Let him in when he’s here” Asami said, settling for resting his hand on Akihito’s hip that was on his opposite side, something Akihito huffed about but didn’t push away. If he did, no doubt a bickering would follow since Asami was extremely bad at giving up. 

Akihito just figured that it was better to just have his hand rest on his hip instead of him being forced to sit on his lap. He totally saw Asami capable of doing that. As the door opened, Kirishima and Akihito looked up to look at the intruder. Akihito’s heart stuttered as he recognized blue eyes, who had yet to see him. Only as they did, they widened in recognition. Did that guy remember too? No, impossible. He never did before. 

“You!” the blonde hissed and Akihito stood up, his muscles tense and ready for a fight as a chill ran down his spine. One that was rather familiar. On that was confirmed when teeth sank into the side of his neck. Akihito grunted as his hand twitched, the pain searing up and down his shoulder. Knowing that a vampire in rage could drain him in seconds, Akihito held one of his hand subtly back, feeling the handle of Asami’s gun touch his palm. 

His fingers curled around it and aimed at the blonde’s stomach before pulling the trigger. The blue-eyed blonde hacked up the witch’s blood as he stumbled back. Akihito’s hand flew up to his neck where blood was spurting out from his cut carotid artery, his skin ripped up from the razor-sharp fangs. Akihito didn’t waist another heart-beat to fire the gun again, and again, and again. Predicting where the vampire would go, he was able to hit fourteen of the sixteen rounds before the gun gave up. 

“Fuck” Akihito cursed as he lowered the gun, still bleeding but already recovering. The cut was pretty bad and the flesh that had been ripped away wasn’t pretty either, but his body always prioritized healing the main arteries first. He guessed it would take another three seconds before the artery would be closed again. 

“Okay, which stupid fucker decided it was a good idea to turn that bitch into a vampire” Akihito asked the ceiling, blinking away his dizziness. His words prompted the guard and Asami into action as if they shook out of a bad dream. 

“After him!” Kirishima ordered as one of the guards sank through his knees, probably new. Asami stood in front of Akihito, holding a hand over the bloodied paler hand that covered his wound. 

“Car!” he called but Akihito rolled with his eyes. 

“Just clear the room and don’t step in the blood. I told you I’m not going to any doctor” he said and Asami looked like he wanted to argue but the blonde cut him off before he could. 

“Asami, go and get me a map. A paper map” he said and clicked the gun back into the raven’s holster. 

“Asami” Akihito urged and the crime-lord looked royally pissed. 

“Everybody out” he said, shocking Kirishima and the guard that had yet to regain feeling in his legs. Akihito gave a grateful nod before the raven turned around and practically pushed the two others out of the door with just his glare. Removing his hand from his neck, Akihito was glad that the blood has stopped spurting out like a fountain, yet it still gushed out. The door opened again and Asami stepped inside. 

“We lost Sudou” he informed as he held out the map. Akihito had expected it to take longer, but guessed that there were maps around in case tourists came, which seemed extremely plausible. 

“Of course you did. Did you really think you could keep up with a vampire’s speed?” Akihito asked as he accepted the map, folding it open and putting it over the blood that had spilled from the vampire’s wounds on the ground. 

“Asami, leave the room, would you” Akihito said and Asami obeyed but clearly reluctant. 

“You’re angered and in panic because you got shot, so you’ll go to the one person you trust” Akihito said to himself as he sat down in front of the blood, watching how it soaked into the paper. 

“Let’s see where you went, shall we” he said and closed his eyes taking a relaxed but deep breath. As the old spell passed his lips, he opened his eyes to see the blood drawing together before moving across the map to a certain place. A smirk spread on Akihito’s lips as he recognized the location in Tokyo. 

“Got you” he said and stood up. 


	29. Twenty-eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Keeping up appearances was something Akihito seemed very adept at doing. As he stepped out of the government building, even Asami had to do a double take to realize that yes, that was the blonde. His blonde hair was styled differently, swept to the side in a wavy mess to fall in front of one eye. Eyes that had been hazel before, were now dark brown, almost black, hidden behind large round, thin rimmed vintage glasses. 

His attire, compared to his usual style, existed out of loafers under black pants with the legs rolled up to show his ankle. On top of it was a purple gingham-shirt, combined with a darker purple striped tie and an open-hanging powder blue cardigan with the sleeves pushed up. 

There was not one single sign that the blonde might be uncomfortable, but Asami knew better. He could see the way the blonde's shoulders were tense. He could also see the people staring after him, their eyes lingering too long to be just a glance. The blonde didn't even jump when the car stopped next to him. Kirishima got out of the car to open the door for the blonde, who stepped in after recognizing the raven. 

“Having a change of style, Akihito?” Asami asked without looking up from the files in his hand. 

“Not really” Akihito answered bored, looking out of the window as Asami narrowed his eyes at his papers, unable to focus on the letters written on it. 

“Take out the lenses” he said in a commanding tone even though his voice remained cold. Akihito sighed and took off his glassed, reaching up to remove the lenses as told, squishing them together before putting his glasses back on. 

“Where are we going?” he asked and Asami turned his eyes back to his papers. 

“Lunch. Kirishima wouldn't take no for an answer” he said curtly, Kirishima having forced him out of his office to eat something. After Sudou's attack, Asami had started to overwork himself. Kirishima, observant as ever, likely already figured out that Akihito put his boss in a good mood. Though in this current situation, catching Akihito leaving a government building, Asami doubted it would work out exactly like the bespectacled guard had calculated it to. 

The car pulled up in the street behind one of the most famous sushi restaurants in Tokyo, both Asami and Akihito getting out. They entered the establishment through the back, led to a private room by the owner of the restaurant, Kirishima staying behind at the door to guard it. Akihito and Asami sat on opposite sides of the low table in silence, the seconds ticking past as the blonde shuffled uncomfortably. It was only after ordering and eating their lunch that Asami broke the silence, feeling that the blonde had been left in tension for long enough. 

“Are you planning on running away from me, Takaba Akihito?” the crime-lord asked coldly, causing the blonde to frown. 

“Running away? What do you mean?” he asked and Asami looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. 

“Don't play dumb, Akihito. I saw you looking at properties in Norway and the draft of a request transfer to a Norwegian hospital” he said and Akihito averted his eyes. 

“I see your stalking habit is still alive and kicking” he commented and Asami lit up a cigarette. 

“Do not avert your eyes from me. Look at me when you're talking to me” Asami said and Akihito's gaze remained averted from the crime-lord. 

“Akihito” Asami said, gaining the blonde’s attention as he caught the blonde’s chin between his fingers. Akihito barely caught himself on the table as he was dragged across it, his lips clashing against his lovers harshly. How their teeth didn’t collide remained a mystery to Akihito. Though even that thought quickly left his brain, assaulted by a rough deep kiss that was full of possession and domination. 

Akihito moaned into his lover’s mouth, clenching his hands in the fabric on Asami’s broad shoulders as he could do nothing but be swept up in the current that was Asami’s dissatisfaction. Akihito, for all his reluctance towards PDA, couldn’t help but answers the kiss, wrapping his arm around his lover’s neck, having given up fighting his attraction to the other when he had moved in with the crime-lord. Plates clattered onto the tatami as Asami pulled his lover across the table, immediately forcing the blonde’s back onto the ground to hover over him. 

“A-asami! I-idiot! T-the food! T-the waitress will come soon” Akihito panted as the raven leaned down in the photographer’s neck. Despite his protests, Akihito tilted his head, giving his lover more access to bite down hard enough to leave teeth marks in his neck that had received a new scar, hidden under a layer of concealer. A sharp gasp left the blonde as Asami palmed the blonde’s awakening erection, legs spreading wider on top of the low table to get more leverage to rock his hips upwards into the raven’s hand. 

The sting of Asami’s bites across his neck was soothed by the rhythmic stroking of the raven’s hand, giving Akihito a hint of what he knew was to come. The photographer clenched his hands in the waist-coat of Asami’s three-piece, his eye closed as he couldn’t fight the onslaught on his senses that was barely enough to pleasure him. With shaky hands, he reached for the buttons of the waistcoat, eagerly pushing it off Asami’s shoulders. 

“A-asami” Akihito panted his lover’s name as the raven shed his waistcoat, dropping it on the ground next to him. 

“Hmm?” Asami hummed as Akihito grabbed a hold of the plain red tie his lover wore, using it to pull his lover down, hungrily connecting their lips. 

“More” he panted in between kisses and Asami was helpless in the face of his lover’s hunger. Ever since Akihito had given up on resisting him, Asami was weak when Akihito asked him something in that needy tone of voice. He was weak against Akihito in general, but that was not something the blonde needed to know lest it got to the boy’s head. 

The blonde’s pants quickly found its way next to the waist-coat, Asami’s shirt unbuttoned by firm hands. The same hands that roamed scarred skin under the dress shirt, panting into the rough kiss as a larger hand was wrapped around the photographer’s member, sliding over it easily with the help of his precum. Every stroke brought the blonde closed to incoherency, but it was not enough. It was never enough. 

Akihito wanted more, he wanted everything the raven had to offer and more. He wanted to be held roughly, his back fucked into the tatami in an attempt to break through it. He wanted to held tightly until it felt like his bones would shatter, breathing only possible with the air passing from Asami’s lips. He wanted to be held gently, a slow and steady rocking until he would go crazy. 

He wanted to be tied down, his freedom taken away to be replaced with heights he could only reach during the ultimate mix of pleasure and pain. A height that could only be granted to him by Asami. Akihito wanted bruises and bitemarks, proof of possession. He wanted a sore ass and shaky muscles. He wanted deep kisses that would feel as if his tongue was about to be torn off. 

He wanted sweet brushes off lips against his skin. Light caresses of fingertips, as if his body was being worshipped. He wanted to be loved and to be broken. But above all, he wanted to be able to love the crime-lord without the fear losing him again. He wanted this man by his side. 

“Hmpf, what’s with that face? It’s like you’re purposely trying to make me lose my mind” Asami said as he brushed his thumb across Akihito’s lower lip as he looked down on the blonde in hunger. 

“I-It’s y-your f-fault” Akihito said breathlessly, answered by Asami smug, satisfied smirk. Akihito’s current state was something to behold, the prime example of a debauchery. Hazel eyes were barely holding any colour with the pupils blown wide, watery with tears that streamed down his temples. His mouth was open, tongue slightly sticking out as he panted, saliva spilling past plump, red lips at the corner. 

His cheeks were red, all the way up to his ears and no doubt down to his collarbones, hidden under a rumpled shirt that had crawled up to bare toned and scarred abs. His chest rose up and down fast as he was spread out under the crime-lord, his arms next to his head where his hair was fanned out and his legs still on the table. Akihito’s whole body was trembling with need, unable to come from mere stimulation to his manhood. 

“A-Asami” Akihito whined in a needy voice when all Asami did was stare, as if the only thing the blonde currently wanted to remember was his lover’s name. As if it was the only thing that really mattered. The crime-lord shivered as his urges took over, pushing the table away for more access to his lover. 

“Calling my name so sweetly in that kind of voice. It’s almost a crime” Asami said as he unzipped his dress-pants, lowering it down his hips with a relieved sigh, glad to be out of the constricting fabric. Akihito reached one hand down between his legs, spreading the previously prepared rim of muscles with his pointer and middle finger in a silent invitation. An invitation Asami couldn’t pass up as his hungry golden eyes ate up his lover’s state, burning a mental picture straight into his brain. 

As Asami penetrated his lover, he revelled in the slight resistance that met his intrusion just like every other time they joined together. It was only when he had fully bottomed out, his hip-bones flush against Akihito’s well-formed ass, that the resistance gave away, the walls around his cock moulding to adjust to his shape as if it remembered him. 

The feeling always made Asami shiver, feeling as if Akihito’s body had been created for him. And then to think Akihito was already planning everything for his escape? Asami wouldn’t allow it. Taking a hold of fair-skinned well-shaped thighs, Asami tested his grip. 

“I won’t be kind” he warned but was met with a clench around his erection and a challenging look in watery eyes. It was all Asami needed to plough into his younger lover, holding onto the muscled thighs as he pulled hips back, going against the strong pressure trying to suck him back in. Akihito cried out when the raven snapped his hips forwards, his voice bouncing off the walls in a way that would no doubt be heard by the costumers in the rooms next to theirs. 

But that thought did currently not even register in his mind, as all he could do was brace himself against the tatami under him as his lover rammed into him with all his might. He blonde’s cries of pleasure mixed with small hints of pain were like music to Asami’s ears, aiming his hips to relentlessly abuse the replay button inside his lover. 

“F-fuck! A-Asami! I’m… hah!... co-” Akihito panted heavily, cutting off with a disappointed whine when Asami stilled his hips. The blonde gave a slightly pained cry as the raven dug his teeth into a pale neck, his legs giving a hard twitch around Asami’s lower waist. As Asami released his bite, he leaned down next to Akihito’s ear, panting slightly as his hands trailed up from bruised hips to the blonde’s neck, making the photographer shiver. 

“Don’t ever run from me, Akihito. I’ll hunt you down and lock you up” Asami threatened, though to Akihito’s sex-muddled brain, it sounded like a promise. Covering the sides of Akihito’s neck, Asami used the position of his hands to pull the blonde back onto his cock, burying it as deep as possible, resuming his previous unrelenting pace. 

Asami’s hips hit the blonde’s ass with enough power to sting, leaving red marks in its wake. Akihito tried to warn his lover of his climax, but it only came out as a garbled mess of a loud moan and the raven’s name, bouncing off the walls. It almost drowned out the desperately shouted whisper of the blonde’s name, originating from the crime-lord as he released his seed into the photographer’s tunnel, rolling his hips to milk out the last of their orgasms. 

As Asami pulled back to sit on his heels, he looked at his lover. The uncontrollable trembling form of the blonde was a stroke to his sky-high ego, knowing he was the one who had put Akihito in this wrecked shape. Asami’s hands caressed the inside of his lover’s scarred thighs, using his thumb to push his sperm back inside of the blonde’s abused hole. 

“Just a little warning, my dear sweet Akihito” Asami said as Akihito made an uncomfortable yet aroused face, trying not to react to the thumb moving inside him. 

“No matter how far you try to run away from me, I will find you and drag you back” Asami said and Akihito looked up at him, his fake glasses askew on his nose. It gave the crime-lord a very bad idea, reaching his hand up to cup the blonde’s cheek, giving a smug smile as Akihito pressed back into his palm like a cat. For all the blonde had resisted in the beginning, he could not deny his attachment to the raven when he acted like that. 

“Tonight, you’ll be wearing those glasses again, and I’ll come on your face” he said, earning a shiver of anticipation from the blonde. 

“Now, why were you at the government building?” Asami asked as he put himself back into his pants. 

“A list of all the disappearances and deaths in and around Tokyo in the past six months. When I went to the crematory, nobody was there, so they will likely have re-located. I’m trying to find connections which can point to different places they could be” Akihito said as he pulled his pants back on while Asami lit up a cigarette. 

“Kirishima and Suoh will help” the crime-lord said and Akihito rested one hand on his chest the other on the tatami next to him as he remained on his back. Asami taking the chance to enjoy his lover a little longer, bend over the blonde to kiss him. When he pulled back after the languid make-out, Akihito was once again slightly dazed, looking up at the raven hovering over him. 

“I’ll drag you down to the abyss with me, Takaba Akihito. There is nowhere for you to run” the crime-lord said and Akihito averted his eyes. 

“You won’t be able to stop me if you’re dead” he said and Asami couldn’t deny that. 

“Then I just don’t have to die” he said and Akihito scoffed, forcing the raven to lean back as he sat up. 

“You will die, Asami. Sooner or later, you always do” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes displeased. He grabbed the blonde’s chin and turned his head. 

“Look at me, Akihito. I am not my past lives. Right now, your lover is me and not them. The only one you need to focus on is me” the crime-lord said sharply and Akihito merely looked at him, his eyes screaming with the exhaustion of someone who had seen too much shit. It was when Asami saw those eyes, that he could honestly believe that Akihito had lived for more than three-thousand years. 


	30. Twenty-nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

Asami rubbed his forehead as he leaned back in the seat behind his desk. Sudou, who was actually a vampire, was on the run after attacking Akihito a little over two weeks before. There had been no trace ever since then, no matter how many men Asami send out. As if that wasn’t enough of a hassle, his flash-backs were becoming considerably more interactive. Now, after ever flash-back he got, he was thrown into some sort of state that was akin to sleep-paralysis. 

Twelve of his reincarnations would stand around him, all yelling angrily at the same time to the point Asami could only pick up bits and pieces. It was like listening to a cell-phone conversation with a really bad connection, as if someone was crinkling a bag of chips next to the microphone. It was the same every time, yelling at him as if they were trying to tell him something. It was about Akihito no doubt, but Asami didn’t understand. 

What exactly was he denying? What was he not acknowledging that had been in his flash-backs? What were they trying to warn him for? Did they warn him for Akihito? Were they vengeful because they died and Akihito didn’t? The door opening drew Asami out of his thoughts, making him look up at the person entering his office. Speak of the devil. 

“I got mail” Akihito said, laying his cell-phone on the desk and turning it towards the raven to show the message. There was only an address and an hour on the message, but it was obviously enough for Akihito to go, even if it was only an hour and a half from now. 

“Okay, let’s go” Asami said as he stood up. 

“Huh?” Akihito said confused and Asami pulled on his blazer. 

“It’s clearly a trap and I’m not letting you go alone” he said and Akihito frowned. 

“Kirishima is not going to like it” he said, obviously already know that Asami would go with him regardless whether the blonde wanted him to or not. 

“Kirishima doesn’t need to know” Asami said and Akihito sighed. 

“He’s going to get pissed” he said and Asami shrugged lightly. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time” he said and the blonde shook his head but didn’t complain. It would be so much easier for him to just accept the fact that Asami had no intention of letting him go anywhere dangerous without him. He had no intention of letting the blonde go, period. He couldn’t care less if his reincarnations were angry with Akihito, because he wasn’t. Because of obvious reasons, Akihito was not allowed to drive, sulking in the passenger’s seat as Asami drove the car to the mentioned location. 

“Asami” Akihito spoke up as they drove onto the main-road. 

“If I ask you to stay in the car?” he asked and Asami’s expression didn’t change. 

“I won’t” he said without even having to think about it and Akihito sighed. 

“Figured. Then, at the very least, if I tell you to run, could you trust me and come back to the car to get the hell away from there?” he asked and looked at the crime-lord. 

“Depends on how bad the situation is” Asami said and Akihito sighed. 

“Good enough” he muttered and sunk lower into the seat, his feet braced against the dashboard. The ride was silent, the engine of the car the only breaking filling the car. 

“Are you sure it’s here?” Asami couldn’t help but ask as he parked the car in front of the abandoned building that used to be school. 

“It looks suspicious as fuck, so I’m guessing yes” Akihito said as he put down his feet, his hand pausing on the door. 

“Asami, you got your gun, right?” he asked and Asami gave a nod, moving his blazer aside to show the holster. 

“If you have to shoot me to save yourself, don’t hesitate a single second, okay?” Akihito warned before stepping out of the car. There was no way Asami would shoot Akihito, even if his own life was in danger. 

“Kirishima is so going to kill me for this” Akihito complained as they walked inside the building. 

“I thought you were immortal” Asami pointed out and Akihito scoffed. 

“I’m sure Kirishima will find a way to kill me if you even as much get a scratch. Hmm, maybe I should let you get scratched” he said and Asami looked at him. The crime-lord hated the lost, sad look on the blonde’s face, but had no idea where to start in order to make it disappear. 

“If it’s a trap set by vampires, wouldn’t it be faster if we just called them out with blood?” Asami suggester after walking around the elementary school for five minutes. 

“Yeah, sure, why not? Then we’ll ask if they want some tea with our ripped off body-parts. I heard that cinnamon tea goes really well with all that gore” Akihito said sarcastic before sending Asami a dry look. 

“You want to bleed to call them here, go ahead. But it’s not my problem” he said and Asami gave him a sharp look. 

“And who was the one who wanted to come here alone?” he asked and Akihito raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I can handle them on my own. Do I need to remind you who exactly managed to shoot Sudou when he ran away when all of you were frozen in place?” he said and Asami couldn’t deny that one. He had thought that after seeing vampires in the basement orgy that he had gotten used to them and wouldn’t be surprised anymore when he saw them. Yet when he saw one outside the basement, he hadn’t been able to do anything. It had all moved to fast, or at least Sudou had. Suddenly, Akihito paused, his attention on the hallways in front of them. 

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked and Akihito took his hands out of his pockets. 

“The car alarm is going” he said and Asami frowned, looking in the direction of the car, hearing the alarm vaguely ring in the background. 

“Let’s go look” Asami suggest and his spine tensed when a shiver ran down his back. 

“That won’t be necessary” a voice spoke up behind them and Akihito didn’t bother looking over his shoulder like Asami, instead keeping his attention on the duo that approached them from the front. 

“Who exactly did you want to call out with blood?” Akihito asked and Asami’s hand tensed, preparing to draw his gun. 

“Remember what I told you, Asami?” the blonde asked, clearly referring to the fact that Asami was supposed to run in a dangerous situation. Not that it would happen. 

“So there’s four of you? I’m guessing blondie changed all of you. Fuse Hikaru, Sawano Konyo, Ando Noriyuki, Yoshino Hanako” Akihito said and shifted his weight until he subtly shielded Asami from the vampires in front of him. 

“He lied to you saying you are invincible, he claimed himself god and gave you power. And now you want to repay him by getting rid of me so he can have Asami and you can go and live your life in freedom with your newfound immortality? Is that correct” the blonde asked and the female in front of him shrugged, dressed in a way too short leather dress as if she was attempting to look somewhat like a bad girl. It didn’t work. 

“You are not wrong, but I would like to correct you on something” she said and Asami’s eyes widened when someone stood in front of him, someone who didn’t belong to the four, but was clearly another vampire. 

“We are invincible. That was not a lie” the woman said as Akihito coughed up blood, an arm sticking through his side. With a sloppy sound, the arm was removed from the blonde’s waist, causing him to sink to his knees before his neck was snapped with a firm pull. Asami whipped out his gun, immediately pulling the trigger as soon as his aim was on point. Blood splattered onto his cheek as the bullet embedded itself into the vampire’s temple. Before Asami could do anything else, he felt the bone in his wrist snap. 

“Idiot! We’re not supposed to hurt him!” one of the vampires said as Asami’s gun clattered to the ground. 

“Sudou-san wants him unharmed” another one said and Asami looked at them at the mention of his ex-subordinate. 

“I’ll go with you” he said, gaining the attention of the vampires. Asami had an extra gun on his lower back, one filled with wooden bullets. The only reason why he hadn’t pulled that one first was because of habit. But if these vampires would take him straight to the source of all his problems, Asami could easily fix all this by just putting one wooden bullet into Sudou’s heart. Maybe a hole magazine, if only to pacify his temper. He would trust Akihito when he said that he couldn’t die. His words seemed to have convinced the vampires, or they just couldn’t be bothered. Whatever it was, for now, it worked in Asami’s favour. 

The sudden explosion of windows behind them brought them to a stop on their way to the van parked just in front of the gate. Asami looked over his shoulder to see Akihito step out of the building, his head tilted down and not a single sway in his walk. Relief flooded his chest even if he couldn’t really believe it yet. He had heard the blonde’s neck snap and he had seen the hole in his stomach. A hole that was still there, pumping blood out of his body. His appearance obviously shocked the vampires who looked confused. 

“Asami” Akihito said, his voice cold and low in a way the crime-lord had never heard before. No, he had. It was the same as he had sounded when he had first met his past life Roxanne, yet at the same time, it was different. The coldness in his tone was the same, though. 

“I know I told you to run, but I didn’t mean towards your death” Akihito said and the vampire next to Asami swallowed, as if he feared the blonde. 

“Monster” he said and the female vampire took a step back. 

“You’re walking with a hole in your stomach! We broke your neck! You should be dead!” she said and Akihito finally looked up, his eyes dead and expressionless, as if there was not even a soul behind them. 

“Hey, now. You’re dead too. Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to call me a monster when you’re the actual monster. You must have seen your face too, right? Pretty hideous if you ask me” Akihito said as he continued walked. His words apparently hit a sore spot with the woman as she pushed off. 

“Shut up!” she yelled, betraying her position even if she was going too fast for Asami’s eye to follow. Akihito’s eyes didn’t even shift as she appeared behind him. The blonde glanced over his shoulder at her as she sank to her knees with a sudden pained cry, her hands clutching her head. A gust of wind tore across the courtyard they were on, harshly tugging on their clothing. Asami raised his hand up to his eyes to cover them from the dust flying into a wind vortex around the blonde. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been this pissed” Akihito said and tilted his head. 

“I think it was in 1577 in Germany, when they burned my lover right next to me. I can still remember the smell of his burning flesh” the blonde said and looked down at the vampire crippled onto the ground at his feet, curled into a fetal positon. He said something in a thick language that Asami had heard before. His voice, or whatever he said, caused a flame to spark to life on top of the vampire, quickly overtaking her whole body as she screamed louder, rolling around in an attempt to extinguish the flames. 

“Yeah, it was a little like that” he said and turned his gaze to the other vampires, who stumbled back. With a cry of fear, the vampires turned around and attempted to run away, only to slam into an invisible wall at the gate. 

“What are you so scared of? I thought you were invincible?” Akihito asked detached and raised his hand with his palms upwards, his fingers curled in slightly. 

“If you’re invincible, you should be able to at least withstand the feeling of an arm stabbing through your gut” he said and a cry of pain followed. As Asami looked over his shoulder, he could see the vampire with the bloody arm curled around his waist, blood seeping through the fabric of his shirt as if he was wounded. 

“Feels windy, right?” Akihito asked as he tilted his head. 

“But I’m not sadistic enough to test out the limits of this so-called invincibility like has been done on me” he said and raised his second hand. 

“How I kill you doesn’t really matter since you’re on the list anyway. I just can’t be bothered to wait until the sun comes up” he said and with a forward flick of his hand, large chunks of wood flew through the air from inside the building, right into the backs of the vampires with pin-point precision. Asami swallowed thickly as the corpses caught flames before turning his attention back to Akihito. The blonde slowly walked up to him, a hole still present in his stomach but smaller. 

Asami had thought he would be scared after the unexplainable thing he just saw but he wasn’t. It was Akihito in front of him and the raven knew he would never hurt him. Both males remained silent as Akihito carefully lifted the crime-lord’s broken arm. The smaller male held his hand over the fracture, whispering thick, old words. Asami watched as the palm lighted up with a soft glow and hissed when the bone mended with a snap. Akihito kept his head down, his shoulders shaking and his hands trembling. Asami felt the need to speak up, to pacify the blonde. 

“Aki-” 

“How many more times do I need to lose you before you are satisfied?!” Akihito cut him off, his voice loud. The blonde took a step back, raising his hand to rub his eyes. 

“Akihito” Asami said, feeling his chest clench at the fear and grief in the blonde’s trembling voice. Akihito detached a pendant from his bracelet and tossed it a small distance away, much to Asami’s confusion. Confusion turned into shock as the pendant grew out into a car. A white Mitsubishi evo 9, to be correct. 

“Get in. We’re going back” Akihito said and Asami looked uneasy. 

“Akihito, I don’t think you should be driving” the crime-lord said, rubbing his wrist to test the bone. At this point, his fracture healing with just some words shouldn’t even surprise him. 

“Shut up and get in before I leave you. Currently, I’m too pissed with you to care whether or not you walk back or not. It’s your choice, you can get in or get captured by Sudou for all I care” Akihito snapped as he pulled open the driver’s door before getting inside. Asami knew that Akihito was fully capable of leaving him to walk back to Tokyo, so he got into the passenger’s seat. The blonde didn’t even wait for Asami to pull on his seatbelt before he launched the car into the direction of the road. 

Because of the lack of people out on the road, Akihito had free roads, which he made full use of. Though Asami doubted Akihito would have cared if there had been traffic or not. As he drove, he pulled out his phone and blindly dialled a number before putting the phone in his lap, waiting for the line to go over.

[Hmm? Jii-chan? It’s late, what are you calling for?]

“Sorry, Kou. Are you home now?” Akihito asked as he shifted gears, ignoring Asami’s confusion over the tittle.

[Yeah, Hisana and I had a little fight so I went to sleep home. What’s wrong?]

“Lend me your couch for the night. I’ll be there in ten minutes” Akihito said as Asami stared at him, clearly displeased.

[Sure, let yourself in. I’ll put a blanket out]

Akihito closed the call after a hum, pushing his phone back into his pocket. 

“Don’t even think about me sleeping anywhere in the penthouse tonight. I’m too pissed for it” he said and send a short but angry glare at the crime-lord. 

“Send anyone to spy on me or to drag me back and I will kill them. One body more or less won’t make a difference” he threatened and Asami somehow didn’t doubt his words for a second. 

“I’ll give you one night” he said and Akihito huffed. The rest of the car-drive was silent, tense even after Asami had stepped out of the car at his penthouse-building. At least now he knew what his past reincarnations were trying to tell him. Akihito was an immortal witch, and a very dangerous one when provoked. 


	31. Thirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter with Akihito's scars and a history lesson =3  
> One Zoro inspired scar, but that happens when you're watching one piece at the same time :p
> 
> *****WARNING :: If you're Christian, you might not like this chapter! I mean no offence to your god or to your believe but it is purely for the humor factor in this story. Nothing about this history should be taken seriously, so please try not to take offence or skip the part that might offend you. It is not important and only for shits and giggles, so it has no contribution to the story apart from an attempt at humour. Please don't come to me with talk about how I insulted you or your believe, because I have warned you and I have already said that it is only for amusement.*******  
> But besides that, please enjoy the story :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

With a bone-chilling gasp, Akihito shot awake from his sleep. A fitful sleep that was filled by nightmares so vivid Akihito could still smell the burning flesh as if the scent was stuck in his nose and wouldn’t get out. Maybe he had been around that smell for too long so it got a permanent mark on his senses. It wouldn’t exactly surprise the witch, since he was the cause of more than 3/4th of the times he was faced with the scent.

Shaking his head, the blonde got out of the bed he occupied in Asami’s guest-room. He normally slept in the main-bedroom, because the crime-lord dragged him there to have his way with the blonde and afterwards, Akihito couldn’t be bothered to move. But if there was one thing Akihito could do, it was holding a grudge. It never lasted long, but with the years he had lived, 10 or 20 years isn’t that long either.

“Good morning” Asami said as Akihito walked into the dining-room. The blonde didn’t even glance at the raven as he passed through the room to enter the kitchen. After filling his large mug with coffee, the witch once again passed through the dining-room to go to the living-room where he flopped down in the couch and turned on the TV to see the early morning news.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Asami asked behind him, having followed him into the living-room. The crime-lord sighed as he received the silent treatment. He really shouldn’t have expected anything less after the stunt he had pulled. The crime-lord sat down and Akihito was ready to stand back up and leave the room. He was in no mood to talk to the raven, but obviously, that wasn’t going to fly.

“Stay” Asami said as he held the blonde’s wrist.

“You can be angry with me all you want, but talk to me” Asami said and Akihito gave him a sideway glance.

“Why should I when you don’t even listen to me” he said and Asami looked put off, as if he was talking to a child that was being stubborn about something stupid. It was a look that only pissed Akihito off.

“You asked me to leave you behind in a dangerous situation. You can’t expect me to do that” Asami said and Akihito glared at him.

“Yes, I can. You die all the time, I don’t” the blonde said and Asami narrowed his eyes.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to be suicidal” he said and Akihito clenched his fists.

“But you can?” he said and shook his head.

“Asami, I am immortal, remember? I cannot die, no matter what happens. And even if I did die, I would welcome it with open arms. I have lived for too long, yet death cannot claim me” he said, his anger instantly making place for tiredness, an old dialect slipping back in his words.

“There is always a possibility that you can die” Asami said and Akihito scoffed.

“If that was so, I would have died a long time ago” he said bitter and Asami frowned.

“Did you try to commit suicide?” he asked and the witch gave an amused chuckle.

“Countless times. But I don’t really have to, since the people around me kept killing me. Why would I waste my energy on it when they have some rather inventive methods, as my body is proof of” he said and Asami’s eyes trailed down at the scarred hand under his.

“Where did these come from?” he asked and Akihito followed his gaze. The witch gave a soft sigh, knowing that by now, the crime-lord really want to ask about them.

“1350, Kopenhagen. When they found out I didn’t get infected after staying around a patient, they tortured me. These are from cutting off my fingers, that had reattached themselves an hour later” Akihito said and Asami frowned.

“Where was I?” he asked and the blonde looked up at him.

“You died of the plague a few days earlier. You were the patient I had been taking care of and one of your subordinates noticed that I wasn’t getting sick and reported me to the king. He suggested that they could make a cure out of me, which of course didn’t work” Akihito said and Asami’s eyes rose up to his neck, reaching his hand out to brush his fingertips against the scar wrapped around his neck.

“1691, Denmark. The village I lived in knew I was a witch because I wasn’t hiding it. My mental stability was at a low point and when the villagers tried to kill me, I would return the favour to show them how it was done. They used me as guinea-pig for the prototype of a guillotine” Akihito said and Asami looked back up to meet his eyes.

“What happened to me?” he asked and Akihito sighed. This was something he really didn’t want to tell, but he couldn’t keep it a secret either.

“I killed you. At first, you came to kill me, but I took you to bed. You got attached to me and stuck around even when I threatened to kill you. I told you not to come to my execution, but you did. When my head was detached from my body, my powers went out of control and I burned the village down, including the villagers and you. The fire raged for a few days before I decided to sneak onto a pirate ship” he said and Asami’s hand twitched, a normal reaction in Akihito’s eyes.

“What gave you those socks?” Asami asked, and the witch had honestly expected the raven to go in on that subject, but he didn’t, instead change it.

“Escape from cement shoes” Akihito said, knowing which scars Asami was talking about.

“It happened right before we set off to Paris. You can’t just quit being a pirate and thus they tried to sink me to the bottom of the ocean. I cut off my legs before taking the block to shore and get them out of the cement to re-attach them. It freaked out the sailor whose boat I used” he said and Asami looked at him.

“I never knew” he said and the blonde looked away.

“You weren’t supposed to either” he said and Asami looked back down.

“How about the ones on your stomach?” he asked and Akihito looked down at the black fabric covering his abdomen, lifting it up.

“You know this one” he said pointing at a round shaped scar that was fresh.

“The rest is from the 10th century, when I was in Norway and there were a lot of disputed over lands and fights were inevitable” he said and dropped the fabric again.

“Isn’t that when Vikings lived? Are you that old?” Asami asked and Akihito looked at him.

“Remember that I told you I am 31? It’s centuries. That’s over 3100 years” he said, slightly amused. It seemed like Akihito’s age was an unfathomable concept for the crime-lord. Not that Akihito blamed him. It was already a surprise that he was remaining sane with everything that was thrown at him. Akihito had lost his sanity a very long time ago.

“Did you meet Jesus?” Asami asked and Akihito couldn’t stop the chuckle leaving him.

“Yeah, I did. Greatest swindler I ever had the pleasure to meet” he said and Asami blinked at him.

“I mean, people still believe in him and whatever he said. It’s really amusing when I go to church, knowing that whatever they say he did, was all for the free food he would get and the money he made behind everyone’s back. The blind guy who got to see again, the guy who got to walk again? Yeah, that was all Judas, who was a witch and received a large cut of whatever Jesus made. Until Jesus got greedy and didn’t want to give Judas anything more, thus the betrayal” Akihito said and Asami stared at him.

“Seriously? But wasn’t his mother a virgin or something?” he asked and Akihito barked a laugh.

“That woman?! Not at all. She had just drank so much one night she forgot all about the fact that she slept with someone. But in all honesty, it doesn't matter for which reason he deceived people into thinking he was the son of god, because the time period back then was terrible and people needed something to believe in in order to survive without giving up. He helped people, even if the stories told about him aren't the complete truth. Nobody needs to know the history of something which believe has saved lives. To others, he might have been a saviour, but to me, that doesn't change the fact that he was a swindler and the centre of my amusement in that era” he said and Asami shook his head.

“I’m not Christian, but I kind of feel sorry for whoever is” he said and Akihito just laughed.

“So, what is your history?” Asami asked and the witch looked at him.

“You want a history lesson?” he asked and Asami’s face remained curious.

“Were you the first witch?” he asked and Akihito scoffed.

“No. I’m old, but I’m not that old” he said and looked at the coffee table in front of him.

“The history of supernaturals goes way back before there was even talk of year numbers. Since it’s that far back, the origins of the story are dubious at best, but certain carved tables confirmed it, though they broke from age a couple hundred years ago. I only know it from the story my grandmother told me and it was such a long time ago that I have forgotten most minor details. It might seem impossible, but try to keep up” he said and Asami gave a nod.

“The first of the supernaturals was a single witch named Maeve. She was the offspring of a god and a human. She was born with the ability to manipulate nature around her. The gods, proud of the way nature accepted and surrounded their niece, granted her with a gift each. Maeve grew up into a beautiful woman, loved by humans as well as nature. But one single thing changed that. The ruler of a nearby land proposed to her and she agreed. They formed a union and had a child. Up until there, everything seemed normal” Akihito said and felt the sofa next to him dip as Asami moved to turn towards the blonde.

“The ruler of an enemy land invaded their home and overtook it. As prize, the ruler took Maeve’s daughter as his union partner, in other words, his wife. Mehira, Maeve’s daughter, lived her life as the ruler’s wife, visiting her mother in the dungeons every so often. Maeve could see her daughter aging and feared that the ruler would murder her daughter if she lost her beauty. That she would be thrown away just like she had been as soon as the first wrinkle appeared” Akihito said and sighed deep.

“She placed a spell on her daughter, the spell of immortality. It stopped Mehira from aging, remaining young and beautiful so she would be safe in exchanged for Mehira’s witch powers. But nature wasn’t happy with that, since it disrupted the balance. Because there needs to be balance, the spell had side effects. Mehira, though never aging, had to remain inside. The sun burned her skin, as if the world she loved rejected her, clustering her to the shadows of the world as if in an attempt to hide her away” Akihito said and took a sip of his cooling coffee.

“Mehira was devastated and attempted suicide many times, only to find out that she could not die. The gods, feeling pity for their beloved grand-niece, went in against nature and granted Mehira new gifts. Strength, speed, healing” Akihito said and scoffed.

“But then again, Nature wasn’t happy and though it couldn’t undo neither the spell nor the gifts, it could interfere. In order to survive, Mehira needed a new life-force. Blood of the humans she held close to her heart. Her beloved mother and her beloved gods, who had only tried to help her, had cursed her. Condemned her by going in against nature without ever listening to her wishes, making her the first original vampire” he said and looked up at the wall across from him.

“In an attempt to correct her mistakes, Maeve casted another spell. The spell however, was not to save her daughter, but to save herself, wanting to get back in good graces with nature. Mehira’s first-born child, born right before her mother’s death, became the first werewolf” he said and glanced at the crime-lord, who was listening intently.

“Mehira’s husband noticed that his son was different, changing into a wolf every full moon. He chased them out of his land and attempted to kill both Mehira and Hacan for what they were. They lived in secret and eventually split up when Hacan was old enough to live on his own. Both found a partner they loved and started a family, which created the vampire line and the werewolf line that currently exists” he said and Asami’s brow furrowed.

“If that story is correct, the witches would have died out with Maeve” he said and Akihito had to commend him for taking it the way he was.

“In theory, yes. But the ruler was a very angry man. Because of the loss of his wife, he turned to his wife’s mother, who was despite a few wrinkles, still extremely beautiful. He took his anger out on her and impregnated her. Maeve, at the cost of her own life, set her second daughter free without casting any magic on her. The only thing Haera received was guidance of nature and the location of her mother’s secret grimoire. She was the original creator of the witch line” Akihito said and Asami looked at him.

“You’re a descendant of the second born daughter, Haera?” he guessed and Akihito gave a nod.

“I am the descendant who has inherited her blood thickest. Thicker than my own mother” he said and Asami frowned.

“When was this?” he asked and Akihito looked confused.

“I can put a correct number on it, since it’s that long ago and nobody bothered to count with numbers, instead using season cycles. But I was born in the bronze age. A quick count, I’d say around 1679 B.C, because I was barely fourteen season cycles when I first met y- my first husband” Akihito said and Asami stared at him as his eyes widened.

“I consented to his proposal after a year, which was a very long time back in the days, mind you. We were married for a year before he died and I stopped aging. So when you think I look young, I used to look way older than my actual age back then” Akihito said and Asami still looked shocked.

“You married at fifteen?” he asked and Akihito gave a hum.

“Yeah. Back then there wasn’t even a law on a marriageable age. It depended on the ruler on which land you lived on. If he said that you had to be five to marry, five year olds were married to middle aged men. It’s unthinkable now, but back then, that was how everything worked” he said and Asami frowned.

“That’s disgusting” he said and Akihito gave a shrug.

“I’ve seen worse. Up until then, I was very lucky. But then things happened and I ended like this because of own stupidity and ignorance” he said and Asami frowned.

“What did you do?” he asked and Akihito looked at him.

“I did something that shouldn’t have been done and I cursed myself to the life I live now. Witches are tasked with upkeeping the balance. It’s ingrained inside of them together with their powers. But I broke the balance and had to pay the price for it. It’s a price heavier than I can handle, but there is no mercy” he said and looking away again, watching the news display another corpse found after an animal attack.

“Asami, I cannot die” he repeated and felt Asami squeeze his hand.

“It’s the punishment for the crime I have committed. Don’t be a hero when it’s not necessary. Your life is short and fleeting and I wish for nothing more than to be released of this torture” he said and looked at the raven, raising his hand to cup the man’s cheek as tears blurred his vision.

“I know I will lose you again, but I don’t want to see you die because you tried to help me. I do not need to be saved or helped. I only wish to see you lead a long, healthy life. Don’t force me to watch you die again because you tried to protect me” he said and smiled painfully.

“Don’t make my torture any worse. I can’t handle it” he said, his voice pleading to the point it paled the raven and visibly made him ache for the blonde. Instantly, Asami’s lips were on his and Akihito didn’t resist. He knew he was all over the place, but he was just falling apart all over again. For how long it lasted, he wanted to be held by the man he loved.


	32. Thirty-one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! =D

So, this time it were twins. Asami stared at the two pairs of golden eyes looking up at him. The two ravens were young, about 8 year, Asami guessed. They had identical faces, resembling he crime-lord’s own, yet with changes. Unlike Asami’s rather pale skin, the twins were seriously suntanned, their skin and clothing dirty from playing around in the dirt. That or working, considering one of them carried wood on his back and the other had a basket filled with vegetables.

Their black hair was wavy and reached a little past their collarbones. One of them had it tied back in the back of his neck while the other had it draped over one shoulder as to not get it stuck in between the wood. In pure blackness, the twins stared at Asami the same way the crime-lord stared back at them, all three faces blank. Around them, the blackness bled into a scene of a peaceful, rural village. Asami turned to look behind him, watching how the colours overtook the black until everything was gone.

There was a tug on his hand, his attention drawn back to the twins staring at him. Their heads cocked synchronized, as if asking him if he was coming or not. They were mute, Asami knew. His flash-backs really were becoming weirder every night. He had gotten past the fact that they were interactive and were becoming more so every time he had one. Walking through a village, following after his reincarnations, was one of the things that he had gotten used to. The twins walking in front of him were holding hands, only releasing when they were approaching a small farm-house.

Outside, feeding the horses, was a familiar blonde, who looked up at the approaching footsteps. Asami’s chest squeezed as a bright smile lit up the blonde’s face as he crouched down with open arms to catch the two ravens. Angelo, was his name this time.

“Welcome back, Rico, Renato” the blonde said as he pulled back from the hug to look at the twins who smile back at him just as brightly, a complete difference from the way they had walked around the village. Asami could practically see how the smiles of his reincarnations cleansed the blonde’s soul and lifted the weight on his chest. But he also knew that the blonde wouldn’t be getting an answer back. The twins were mute and it wasn’t something he could heal, since it was mental.

The twins had been abused by their mother since birth and they had learned that using their vocal cords was met with punishment. They had been knocking on death’s door when Angelo had found them and took them away from their deranged mother. But even Angelo couldn’t get them to talk.

“Come on, let’s go inside and get you cleaned up a bit” the blonde said as he stood up again, ushering the twins inside.

“You two got into a fight again, didn’t you?” Angelo guessed with a raised eyebrow, causing the twins to look into opposite directions. Angelo looked caught between sighing and laughing.

“Honestly, you two. Your arrogance will get you in trouble one day” he warned and the twins pouted as they stepped inside, taking the baskets off their back.

“Not that I’m saying to stop fighting. Those littles shits no doubt deserved every punch they got” Angelo said as he grabbed a rag to wipe the dust off the twins.

“You did win, right?” he asked and the twins raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking him if he expected something else, causing the blonde to roll with his eyes.

“Right, right. What a stupid question to ask” he said as he brushed Rico’s face off, his expression turning worried.

“But honestly, guys, watch who you pick a fight with. If you’re as strong as you are, you have to know when to fight and when not to” he said and the twins stared at him before nodding, looking down slightly. The blonde once again smile as he ruffled both their heads.

“I made apple pie. You want a piece?” he asked as he stood up. The grimace on the twin’s faces almost made Asami laugh while Angelo did laugh out loud. So, even his reincarnations disliked sweet things.

“Come on, it’s not too sweet” Angelo said and the twins looked at each other. Apparently, it was their punishment for picking a fight. Yet it was a very mild one, considering the twins ate the pie without even pulling a face. As Angelo went back outside to continue caring for the animals of their farm, Rico and Renato took it upon themselves to start cleaning the house. There were things inside the house they were forbidden from touching, so they skipped those over.

Besides, they had no idea how to clean the dried herbs against the wall or the crystals dangling in front of the windows. The wooden chest in the corner of the room, covered by a hand-made blanket, did tickle their curiosity. The had tried to open it multiple times, only to get caught right after they had touched it. They hadn’t even been able to attempt to open it. They didn’t get punished for trying to open it like they had thought, but after a while, the nagging that continued from dusk to dawn was just as much of a punishment as the pie.

Angelo was very inventive with his punishments, but Rico and Renato were happy. The first few weeks had been a disaster with them fearing everything. When they had finally gotten out of the corner they had huddled themselves into, they had started helping. The first time Renato had accidentally broken a plate during dishes, he had feared the beating he had been sure was going to come. The overprotective worry the blonde had shown him had shocked him even more than a beating would have.

It had been a slow progress, but the twins had started to accept the blonde. They ate together, cooked together, cleaned together, worked together and bathed together. It were all things Rico and Renato were not used to, but had learned that it was okay to do those things. That it was okay to feel loved and to be cared for and that it wasn’t okay to be beaten up over nothing. Those were things Angelo had taught them and to have someone insult the blonde man was inexcusable. If someone did, be it a child or an adult, the twins showed no mercy.

They would gladly take whatever punishment Angelo could come up with as long as the one insulting the blonde had gotten what he deserved. No matter how small it was, the twins wanted to protect the blonde no matter what. They had dreams, flashbacks of their previous lives. But even if they didn’t understand what they were, they felt that Angelo carried burdens that were too big. They were burdens he couldn’t share with them. Their shoulders were too small for them to help carry.

But if their tiny fists were enough to protect him even the least bit, it was enough for them. They would wait until Angelo deemed them ready to share his burdens with them. Until the day when Angelo would tell them what he was hiding and why intimidating men would show up at their doorstep. Sometimes, Angelo would leave with them, other times he would chase them out. Never once were they invited inside and whenever the unfamiliar men or women would look at the twins, Angelo would threaten them.

At first, it had scared Rico and Renato. Until they realized Angelo was only protecting them. That was how the twins had learned that in order to protect someone, it was okay to threaten someone. Or at the very least, to become something scary. Of course, Angelo had also taught them that they didn’t need to become scary every time they wanted to protect someone, but that it was okay to do so if they didn’t have any other choice. To them, anyone insulting the blonde didn’t give them any other choice.

A loud knock on the front door of the farm-house woke the twins up, making them grumpy. They had finally fallen asleep after being tucked in against the blonde’s sides and now Angelo had to get out of bed.

“You two stay inside, okay” the blonde said sternly, knowing that the twins didn’t really listen to him if they thought he was in danger. As they watched the blonde pull his dark-green tunic over his head and tie his sword to his hip, they decided to give him until the moon was at its highest point. They had been told not to leave during the night, but at that moment, Angelo would stay inside too.

 If it was too dangerous for them to go outside during the night, they didn’t think Angelo should be going outside either. Renato alerted his twin when he looked out of the window, seeing the moon on its highest point. The two of them pulled their cloaks on before stepping through the door, a frowning Asami following them. Neither of them thought this was a good idea, but the twins took comfort and courage from their connected hands as they walked through the streets.

Asami knew what was going to happen, but he hadn’t prepared himself to see the twins cornered by a large blue-eyed wolf. And he certainly hadn’t expected to see the wolf launch for the two kids without hesitation.

“Rico! Renato!” Angelo cried as he seemingly returned from where he had returned to, only to literally see the twins be robbed from their throats. Asami felt a blind panic squeeze his chest as Angelo kicked his horse into a full gallop, the wolf backing away from the twins, howling in pain with blood dripping from its muzzle. Dust stuck to the blood as he buried his nose into the dirt, continuing to whine in pain as Angelo fell to his knees next to the twins, his hands instantly starting to glow.

“Hang on, guys. I’ll fix it right now” the blonde said tears gathering in his eyes to fall out of his cheeks. Asami was left to stare with wide eyes as saw the twins smile at the blonde as if they understood. It only made everything worse.

“No! Hold on!” Angelo cried, his hands trembling as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please. Hold on. I’ll fix it, so please. Please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease” the blonde said, the pleas falling from his lips even faster and more desperate than the tears fell from his eyes. Even faster than the life disappeared from the two pairs of golden eyes. It hit Asami like a punch in the gut, to see his reincarnation die and see Angelo react to it. His eyes opened, wide and watering as a disjoined sound left his mouth.

Asami’s heart broke in his chest as the garbled, unstable sound turning into a cry, loud enough to overpower the wolf’s pained howl. The sound scraped Asami’s bones to the point he cringed, automatically reaching out to comfort the inconsolable blonde. He was shocked to see his hand sail through the blonde as he sat bended over the twin’s lifeless bloodied bodies. Asami tried again, tried to make the blonde aware that he was still there, that he was still alive.

Asami tried and tried and tried as Angelo continued to cry out in heart-break that could kill a man. Asami was desperate to stop the blonde from suffering. He didn’t want to see this. He never wanted to see this. He never wanted to see the blonde suffer like this because of him. Why wasn’t he waking up?! Asami was shocked  and desperate to return to Angelo's side as he found his surroundings turn black again, two pairs of golden eyes staring at him, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Are you going to leave him too?” the twins asked, speaking up in perfect unison with broken voices.


	33. Thirty-two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Akihito woke up to restless shifting in the bed next to him, looking over his shoulder to see Asami’s face pinched up. It didn’t take much for Akihito to realize Asami was having a flash-back. One of many, really. But only once they passed a certain point, did they become nightmares. Akihito didn’t want to believe it yet. Didn’t want to accept it yet. Maybe he was having a nightmare about his guilt of killing people? Akihito used to have those too, until he stopped having them a century after going off the deep end. 

“Asami. Wake up, idiot” Akihito said, shaking the raven’s shoulder. He didn’t even startle when the raven shot up into a sitting position, gasping as if he had been drowning and finally had access to air. His eyes shot around the room before they landed on the blonde. 

“Angelo” the crime-lord said, the name passing his lips like a whisper but hitting the blonde like a cannonball. He felt numb when arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a naked chest. So it had really come this far. Akihito should have known better than getting his hopes up. In his position, he shouldn’t even be getting hope. Not anymore. Hope was a very dangerous thing, especially in his situation. Hope was what kept people going, but in his case, it was what broke him more than anything. 

The hope that it would take longer this time. That they would have more time together. That he would be able to stop the cycle, or prevent it from happening. Hope was what got Akihito through the day, but it was also what caused him to lose his mind. Slowly but surely, Akihito could feel himself slipping back into insanity. Now that it had come this far, wouldn’t it be better if he just killed Asami? 

Past reincarnations had proven that when Akihito killed his other half, he would come back faster. Then the witch wouldn’t have to wait eighty or more years. Akihito could do it quick and painless, but would he be able to handle it mentally? No, he wouldn’t. But then again, he was way past handling anything mentally. Instead of going openly insane again, it would be better if he just got away. Just kill Sudou and move to Norway so he wouldn’t be around when Asami died. Then he would wait until the next reincarnation and start all over again. 

However, this time, he wouldn’t need to worry about Sudou anymore. The biggest problem in the whole reincarnation cycle and the one who had caused Asami’s death more than natural causes, would be gone forever. Because he had changed into a vampire, he would remain dead when killed. His reincarnation was stopped now that his life was stopped. If Akihito killed him now, he would no longer reincarnate. 

He would be doomed to roam hell for eternity, here Akihito would gladly send him there. Akihito was sure of this, for the full 100 %. Sudou Shuu was on the list and it was only a matter of time before he was send to hell. Akihito was taught to give a helping hand to the ones who need it and Sudou desperately needed it. But to give the blue-eyed blonde a helping hand, Akihito needed to find him first. 

“What are you doing?” Asami asked and Akihito opened an eye to look at the crime-lord who shouldn’t be home yet. 

“Tracing spell” the blonde said simply as he sat cross-legged in front of a map of Japan. He wasn’t taking any chances. 

“How does that work?” the crime-lord asked as he sat down in the one-seat sofa next to the one Akihito occupied. The witch opened both eyes to look at his lover before turning his attention back to the map spread on the table. 

“I did this last time when he attacked me at Dracaena. I used his blood to track him down to his previous location” he said and Asami gave a nod. 

“You said you did something like that. But it ended up being nothing, right?” he asked and Akihito gave a nod. 

“Remember that I told you Sudou cleans up his bodies by chopping them up and burning them at the crematorium with other corpses?” he asked and the raven gave a nod. 

“Well, apparently, Sudou was living with him and that guy’s mother” Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Was he human? The guy who helped Sudou?” he asked and the blonde gave him props for questioning it. 

“Vampire. His mother was human and because she was old and not so correct up there anymore, she gave them permission to enter. When I found them, only the little helper was there” Akihito said and Asami leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. 

“What happened to him?” he asked and the witch gave him a side-long look. 

“No matter what his mother says, because of her age and the strain it has on her mental condition, nobody will believe her even if she speaks the truth” he said and Asami raised an eyebrow. 

“You killed him” he guessed and Akihito looked up at the wall in front of him. 

“I didn’t. I asked a few questions and he didn’t want to answer them. It’s not my problem that they have a time-limit” he said, remembering the way the vampire had screamed when the first rays of sun hit his arm and how his mother had watched in horror. Akihito wouldn’t have gone that far if he had just answered his questions. The witch knew what it was like to burn and he didn’t wish it to anyone. He wasn’t so bad as to make someone go through that if there were other ways. He had given the fledgling a choice, so he wasn’t completely merciless. 

“So, now you’re trying to pin down Sudou directly?” Asami asked, gaining Akihito’s attention again. 

“Something like that. You could say that I’m trying to get a feel of the map since that would be more correct. I could draw him out easily by presenting you on a silver platter, he wouldn’t be able to pass that up. But Kirishima would likely kill me if I did, so I’ll pass” the blonde said and looked at the map. 

“So instead, I’ll try to get a premonition about his next victim. If I can lock him down that way, I’ll be able to clean everything up cleanly” Akihito said and Asami regarded him. 

“Do you need help?” he asked and the witch closed his eyes. 

“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, if I really need help, I’ve got two vampires, a werewolf and a physic backing me up” Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“A werewolf? Didn’t you used to hate them?” he asked and Akihito sighed. He knew he would get this question, had seen it coming ever since Asami’s flashback to Italy. 

“I don’t” he said and opened his eyes again to look at the raven. 

“I don’t have any reason to hate all of them. Back then, I didn’t trust them because they were controlled by the moon and their pack existed mostly of immature brats. One of those brats included the one you now know as Sudou, who was born to a werewolf pack back then” Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes as the blonde sighed. 

“The reason the werewolves passed by so often was because they wanted to live without being slave to the moon. I was helping them search for a crystal that would veil the effects of the moon. Sudou’s predecessor didn’t like that and when he wanted to run away from his pack and take Rico and Renato with him as his mates, your ancestors rejected him. Immature and deranged as he was, he saw no other option than killing them” Akihito said and looked solemnly at the map. 

“I can understand his thinking, but I am not naïve enough to think that that is how the world works. If life was that easy, my struggle would have ended a very long time ago” he said and Asami’s gaze softened in guilt. 

“If I had known a way to apologize for my past lives who died and gave you so much grief, I would” he said and Akihito looked up. 

“Don’t apologize. This is the punishment for the sin I have committed. You are suffering because of my naivety, so I should be the one to apologize. Yet I’m not doing it because I don’t deserve to be forgiven” he said and Asami looked at him. 

“Don’t you think that in this case, I should be the one who gets to decide whether or not I forgive you?” he asked and Akihito shook his head. 

“It doesn’t work that way, Asami. Mother nature and mother earth gave me this punishment. And because I’m still going through it, it means that I am still not forgiven for disrupting the balance” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Is there no way to break the cycle? To get this to stop?” Asami asked and Akihito’s eyes widened as his spine tensed. 

“We’re not going to talk about that” the witch said tensely. Surely, he should have expected this question. It wasn’t the first time he had been asked this and not the first time to have been suggested a way out, but Akihito just didn’t want to hear it. He could do it, but he had already caused enough harm playing around with his other half’s soul. 

“So there is a way” Asami said and Akihito glared at him. 

“I told you to stop talking about it” he snapped and Asami leaned forward. 

“Akihito, we need to talk about this. If there is a way to stop this cycle and stop you from suffering and me from dying, we need to at least talk about it” he said and Akihito stood up. 

“I’m going to cool my head” he said and Asami reached out for his wrist in order to stop him. Before he could stop himself, a gust of wind swept through the living-room, strong enough to crack the glass objects that were laced around the room. 

“I said I don’t want to hear about it” he said, his voice cold and collected despite his emotions and thoughts that were all over the place. The display of power was enough for Asami to let the blonde go, allowing him to go outside to clear his head with some fresh-ish Tokyo air. Akihito hated to think about the possible ways of breaking the cycle. The possibility was there, but the consequences were not something Akihito wanted to test.

He had played with life and death before and this was where he ended up. Call him a coward, but he was scared of the consequences. The last life he would ever play around with was Asami’s. Not again. If there was a consequence-free way to keep the man at his side, Akihito would grab it with both hands. He would keep do whatever it took, as long as there were no consequences. But Akihito didn’t want to risk it. He had hurt both their souls the previous time he had played around with life and death, he wouldn’t risk it a second time. He really wouldn’t be able to handle it. He hated how much he had come to love the crime-lord and he hated the fact that he couldn’t really hate it even more.


	34. Thirty-three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami visits someone who can help him :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I still don't own anything other than the story and its OCs! ^^

“I knew you’d come” a somewhat familiar voice said as Asami sat down at the practically empty bar. Asami had been to the bar only one time before and he didn’t hold any fond memories of it. Last time he had been there, it had been revealed that Akihito had been a prostitute in a French brothel before and it had not been welcome news to Asami. The crime-lord still felt ticked because of that knowledge, even if he couldn’t do anything about it. 

It was in the past and Asami hadn’t even existed back then. But even that knowledge didn’t stop it from grating on the raven’s nerves. The fact that he could only talk to the one who had actually been in a vampire orgy with his lover, only made it worse. But if he wanted answers Akihito wasn’t willing to give him, the blonde’s vampire friend and fellow ex-prostitute would be his best option. 

“You came here to talk about Doll, right?” the vampire asked as he placed a glass of whiskey in front of the raven who looked at him in thinly veiled distaste. 

“Do you even know his real name?” Asami asked, though it didn’t really sound like a question. The vampire just laughed as he leaned on the bar-counter. 

“Do you?” he shot the question back and Asami couldn’t answer it. He knew Akihito had a name, one he had been given at birth, yet he could never recall it. 

“We call him Doll for the same reason he calls us Thatch and Patch. They are nicknames for in case we’re in company. It’d be bad if we called out to him with the name we know and at that moment, he’s going by a different one. It’s a pain in the ass to deal with the questions that no doubt follow if we’re not fast enough to come up with a decent believable excuse” he said and waved his hand in the air. 

“But that’s not what you came here for, right? If you wanted to know Doll’s name, you wouldn’t come to me, but you’d go to Doll’s grand-whatever-son” Patch said and Asami narrowed his eyes, lowering his zippo he had used to lit his cigarette. 

“Does he know?” he asked and Patch gave a shrug. 

“I doubt it” he said and Asami exhaled the smoke from his lungs. 

“Does anyone know his name?” he asked and Patch looked up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not sure even he remembers it. I mean, it’s been over 3100 years. I’d forget my name if I change identities for so long. But then again, Doll has a freakishly good memory. Part of his curse, you know. Doesn’t allow him to forget anything” he said and Asami sipped from his glass. 

“This curse, what is it? What caused it?” he asked and Patch looked at him. 

“You probably have a good idea of the answer to both questions yourself. But to confirm it, Doll is cursed to live eternally and the reason he got curse was because he played god by reviving his husband from the dead” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“I am that husband, right? I’m the one who gave him that ring?” he asked and Patch scoffed. 

“Took you long enough to figure out. I honestly thought that last time you were here, you already knew. You know, with how possessive you were acting” he said and once again waved it off. 

“Besides, that ring was apparently the second one you gave him. The first one was-” 

“Bigger and he kept losing it” Asami finished and Patch gave a nod. 

“Doll ended up putting a spell on his current ring that no matter what, it would return to him” he said and looked grim. 

“I’ve seen him lose that ring once and it really fucked him up” he said and Asami frowned. 

“What do you mean?” he asked and the vampire looked at him. 

“I mean that he went crazy. Doll isn’t stable up there, you know. I don’t blame him, after what’s he’s been through and what he’ll keep going through. Losing that ring really fucks with his head. Even though he knows the ring is spelled to come back to him automatically, he still almost killed anyone who questioned why he wasn’t wearing it like usual. The only reason he didn’t was because Thatch and I held him back from doing it” Patch explained and shook his head. 

“It’s not a pretty sight, let me tell you” he said and Asami frowned, earning a smile. 

“What? You don’t believe me?” he guessed and Asami looked at him. 

“Akihito doesn’t like the kind of person who’d kill without a decent reason” he said and Patch snorted. 

“That’s right, he doesn’t. But he also doesn’t look like a 3100 -something year old witch, does he? Doll is not shy to kill, just so you know. His hands are far from clean” he said and Asami looked at him. 

“My hands aren’t clean either” the crime-lord said and Patch gave a soft sigh. 

“You don’t understand. Yeah, sure, your hands might be dripping with blood. I’m sure you’ve killed a lot for a human, because you’re known even under us vampires. But kid, you can’t even get close to Doll’s kill-count. He’s been in wars and he’s gone off the deep end before. Even went far enough to create himself a name as a serial killer. He is able to kill in cold blood for shits and giggles. He’s not just soaked in blood, he’s drowning in a sea of it until he learned how to breath it” Patch said and narrowed his eyes. 

“There is a place in hell reserved for both of us, but that guy owns hell. Literally, since he was the one who created it. He’s not the devil, but he might as well be” he said and Asami looked at him. 

“He’s suffering” he said and Patch scoffed. 

“Because of his own damned fault” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“He shouldn’t be suffering for this long” he said and Patch raised an eyebrow. 

“Ever thought of the fact that the reason he’s being punished for this long is because what he did is so unforgivable?” he asked and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“He’s being punished because he tried to save the person he loved” he said and tapped of his ashes. 

“Because he played God by reviving someone from the dead” Patch said and Asami regarded him. 

“He’s suffered for long enough” he said and Patch gave a grim smile. 

“I agree” he admitted and Asami narrowed his eyes displeased. 

“Then why tell me all this as if you think he hasn’t suffered enough? As if he deserves all this?” he asked and Patch smirked. 

“Because if you really want to stay with him after hearing it all and accepting it, I’m sure you’ll find a way even without me telling you” he said and Asami looked up at him fully, veiling his hopefulness behind a mask. 

“So there is a way? To stop this rebirth-cycle?” he asked and Patch snorted. 

“Of course there is. There are loopholes to everything, you know. Especially when it comes to these things. Otherwise me and my bro wouldn’t be able to walk in the sun without burning” he said and Asami resisted the urge to lean forward. 

“What do I have to do?” he asked and Patch reeled back. 

“Hell no, man. I’m not saying a word about it. Doll will kill me slowly and painfully. I’d rather not die yet” he said and Asami narrowed his eyes. 

“I can kill you too” he said and Patch scoffed. 

“I’ll rip your head off before you can even reach for the gun you’re packing under that blazer” he said and gave an uneasy smile. 

“As much as I want to help Doll and stop whatever is hurting him, he’ll seriously brutally slaughter me if he finds out I told you any of this. You might be scary for a human, but Doll is shit-terrifying. I suggested stopping the birth-cycle before and he looked ready to murder me at the very second the suggestion left my mouth. I’d rather not poke a sleeping rabid bear” he said and Asami looked down as he let it sink in. 

“Why tell me this? You don’t even know for sure if you can trust me and you’ve told me Akihito’s secrets” he said and Patch waved it off. 

“Please, it’s not like you can trust me either. I just know that if I were in Doll’s shoes, I’d have gone mental after a few centuries. The fact that he held on this long and that he came back after going insane, is proof that he wants to be saved, but doesn’t believe he should be allowed to” he said and looked at the crime-lord. 

“Doll has never told me about what happened that lead to him reviving his husband, but it’s not good. He’s been carrying that with him for all the years he’s been alive. He’s beyond repair to the ones around him. But you’ve been with him ever since the beginning. You’re the only one who’ll be able to keep him together and maybe you’ll be able to heal some of the pieces that are not yet broken beyond repair” he said and huffed. 

“Doll has done a lot for us and we owe him even more, yet we can’t pay him back. Because of that, we just want him to stop suffering. And for that, you are necessary. That’s all there is to it” he said and gave a grim smirk. 

“You two are a poison and cure relationship. You’ve been poisoning him for the past eras. Don’t you think it’s time to give him the cure?” he said and Asami looked at him, mulling over the words that had been said to him. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way, even if it means ingesting poison yourself. Though, do you even have the guts and resolution to walk next to him for how long it takes?” Patch asked and smirked. 

“I’m not giving any more hints. I’m sure that if you’re smart, you’ll figure it out” he said and Asami frowned, raising his glass to his lips. Did he have the guts and resolution to walk next to the blonde? For how long what took? His past reincarnations never wanted to be separated from the blonde. He didn’t want to either. Whether it was influenced by lingering feelings of his reincarnations or if it was all himself, didn’t matter shit, because him and his reincarnations were one and the same soul. A soul tied to Akihito’s. 

But how much longer would they be able to walk together? How much longer would it take for him to die? Would he have enough time to figure out a way to stop it when Akihito hadn’t found a way after more than 3100 years? Wasn’t there a way to prolong his time or to stop it from moving? Asami looked up at the wall behind the bar, not noticing Patch smirk at him.


	35. Thirty-four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost the finale! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Suspicion was the only feeling Akihito had. Asami had been in a strange mood for the past couple days. Their sex-life had calmed down, not that it had stopped completely. Asami just seemed to be pre-occupied with something. Akihito didn’t like it one bit. He had even purposely left open the papers of the house in Norway he had bought to see the raven’s reaction, only to have him completely ignore it. Not even on purpose. That was how the witch knew something was going on. 

Looking on his watch, the blonde clicked with his tongue as he closed the medical book in his hands that he had been reading to refresh his memory. Because Asami should have been back in his office about half an hour ago, Akihito was rightfully worried. Deciding to go knock on Kirishima’s door who tracked Asami with the second, Akihito took the elevator to the floor below. He knocked on the black door once, twice, trice, before realizing that there was no-one inside. The witch frowned, feeling even more confused. 

Kirishima and Asami had assured him that nothing would happen and that he was supposed to wait at Asami’s office with dinner for when they returned from the last club they had to go visit. They should have returned half an hour ago. Frowning, Akihito made his way down to the ground-floor. Maybe Suoh knew where they were. At the sound of the blonde guard, Akihito paused. It didn’t sound too good. 

“What do you mean, you lost him?” Suoh hissed and Akihito carefully let the door fall closed behind him, leaning against the wall in the back of the building. Suoh stood around the corner, clearly too pre-occupied with the call to notice the witch. 

“Didn’t you say he was with you at all times?” Suoh asked and Akihito frowned. It wasn’t hard to guess who he was talking about and to who, but what had happened? 

“How many guards did you have?” Suoh asked and Akihito looked down at the ground in front of his crossed ankles. 

“What?! How can half a dozen men be taken out instantly?” the blonde behemoth asked and Akihito tensed. He could already guess where this was going. 

“Asami? Where is Asami?” Suoh asked urgently and Akihito reached for two of the pendants on his bracelet, taking them off. 

“What do you mean, he was taken without resistance?!” Suoh demanded and Akihito pulled the tube scarf over his head, putting on the safety glasses on top of his nose. He stepped from behind the corner, smoothly taking the phone from Suoh’s hands. 

“Where did you last see him, glasses?” Akihito asked, ignoring the surprised look on the blonde bear’s face.

[Takaba? What are you-]

“Answer the question, kid” Akihito said, his eyes directed at the road in front of him where people passed by, some going left and others going right.

[At the cross-road two block from the port. Not the one with the combini, but the other one]

“I’m on my way” Akihito said as he handed back the phone. He pulled up the tube scarf in front of his mouth and nose like a mask, keeping it in place with his glasses before he reached for his bracelet once again. 

“Will you be okay? Do you need back-up?” Suoh asked and Akihito clipped a pendant off the bracelet. 

“They’ll get in the way. But send cars to get wounded to the hospital” the witch said before tossing the pendant forward, breathing out the invisibility spell. The broom grew and flickered out of existence right as Akihito had jumped onto it, his existence disappearing with it. Crouching low onto the broomstick, Akihito passed through the passer-by’s like a gust of wind. He took to the skies as soon as he was out of the alley, using his broom like a snowboard. 

Cold wind tugged on his hair and clothes as he leaned forward, flying faster than the cars below him. While the glasses and the scarf seemed ridiculous, he had swallowed a fly way too much. He wasn’t even talking about the constant tearing or flies into his eyes. It might look amusing, but at the speed he travelled with, he was grateful for whatever protection he could get. As soon as the relayed location came closer, Akihito undid the invisibility spell. He wanted others to know he was coming. Wanted them to realize that they were not the ones hunting, but the ones being hunted. And what better way to make an entrance than on a flying broomstick? 

Akihito caught sight of Kirishima kneeling next to a body, holding a gaping wound closed. The witch didn’t take the time to stop, flying past the bespectacled guard into the port, leaving only a gust of wind. Akihito felt sort of bad for the abuse his broomstick had to go through under his feet as he pushed his heels down and shifted them abruptly. He manoeuvred between the containers with precision. Or at least, he’d call it precision. Others might call it close calls with the ground as well as the containers, considering the sharpness of his turns. 

More often than not, the brush of his broom was caressing the container while his body was hanging almost horizontally. But finally, he reached an open space, clearly where he needed to be, judging from the half-circle of vampires waiting for him. Sadly, Akihito was in no mood to talk. 

He grabbed the front of his broomstick with one hand, pushing his feet over his head in a front walk-over. Using the brush of his broom, the blonde literally swatted away the closest vampire who had been too slow to attack. He kicked the second one up into the air with help of his telekinesis before twisting his broom in his hand, stepping back onto the bamboo stick before going straight up after the airborne vampire. 

Not changing his expression in the face of the vampire’s shock as he had caught up and passed him, Akihito once again grabbed the tip of his broomstick, bringing it over his head to smack down the vampire into the third blood-sucker. The other two were taken out in quick succession before Akihito picked out the most conscious one. He picked the vampire up by his throat and lifting him up in the air. 

“Where is he?” Akihito asked, his breathing and voice stead but ice-cold. He was not playing any games. 

“Bite me” the vampire growled before screaming out in pain as his leg slowly twisted, the crunch his bone making the other vampires cringe, at least the ones conscious. 

“Tell me before I look in your head” Akihito warned but the vampire merely jabbed his nails into Akihito’s forearm. 

“I’ll take that as a no” Akihito said with a twitch of his eyebrow, letting the vampire fall to the ground, right onto his mangled leg, earning another cry. He grasped the sides of the vampire’s head, digging his nails in before focussing his attention of breaking past the vampire’s guard. 

It seemed like the blood-sucker wasn’t going to stop screaming any time soon, yet Akihito didn’t pay any attention to it as images flooded his mind. Unlike psychometry, the images were much clearer, displayed as If he was watching a POV movie. When he got what he needed Akihito released the vampire’s forehead., watching as the blood-sucker slumped onto his side, his eyes blank. 

“You had some fun drinking blood from innocent people, didn’t you?” Akihito asked as he moved his gaze towards the other vampires that were looking up at him in fear. 

“Have a bit of fun chocking on it” the witch said and turned away, incanting a spell underneath his breath in his old mother language, followed by garbling chokes behind him as he walked away. He didn’t need to look back to know that the vampires were having a bit of difficulty as their lungs filled with blood. Lungs filled with fluid was no fun, Akihito knew this from experience. Though in his case, it had been the dunking chair in Salem and he had actually laughed in the prosecutor’s face, challenging him to do his worst. 

Akihito stepped onto his broom again. He would come back to finish them off, but he was pissed. They could suffer for a while. Thanks to the insight in the vampire’s memories, Akihito knew where he needed to go, finding Sudou in a struggle with the crime-lord. Akihito was just about to call out and step in when Sudou placed his hands on each side of the raven’s head. 

“No!” Akihito called out and gasped when he heard a deafening crack. Asami fell to his knees, his head twisted in an awkward angle. Akihito was at his side in an instant, his knees scraping over the ground, as his arms caught the raven’s torso as it swayed backwards. 

“Asami!” Akihito called as his fingers immediately searched for a pulse, something inside him snapping when he didn’t find any. Once again, he had been too late. Once again, the stupid asshole had taken his husband from him. 

“Hah” Sudou barked as he looked down on the smaller blonde with a smug grin. 

“I win” he said and Akihito carefully laid the raven down on the ground. 

“You win?” he repeated, his voice deceptively calm. 

“I fed him my blood” Sudou said, Akihito’s heart giving a painfully hopeful thud in his chest even when he was appalled. 

“You what?” he asked as looked at the raven’s mouth where there was indeed a trail of blood. But that could be anything, really. 

“You tried to take Asami-sama away from me. You almost succeeded, I’ll give you that. But even if you are a witch, you can’t win from the bond with a sire” Sudou said and Akihito listened to the bitch rant. It would be his final words anyway. It could be interesting. 

“Just like all the others before him, Asami-sama will no longer be able to disobey me. He will listen to whatever I say and he will do whatever I tell him to do. He cannot defy the bond we will have once he awakens. He will finally be mine and only mine” Sudou said, so incredibly proud of himself that Akihito couldn’t help but burst his bubble. 

“Heeh? So your sire has never told you anything, it seems” he said as he moved his hand to close the raven’s eyes, a strange mix of anger and numbness swirling inside his chest. 

“Feelings are only amplified when you become a vampire. All the others you turned held feelings of affection towards you, which became amplified. Asami holds nothing but disdain for you. But he will not have the chance to lay his eyes upon more than your corpse, skinned of all your flesh as I slowly burn it from your bones” Akihito said calmly as he slowly got to his feet. 

“The words of a losing dog. Even if you are a witch, I’m a vampire. I can snap your neck like a twig” Sudou said and Akihito gave a detached hum. 

“Is that so?” Akihito asked as a wind picked up, twisting around them as it gained speed and force, tugging on their clothing and hair. He finally looked up at the vampire across from him, his head falling to one side as his bangs bared one eye as it stared wide at the vampire. The deranged look in that one wide eye had Sudou take a step back, his instincts no doubt raging inside of him, fighting with his pride. 

“It’s okay to be scared, you know” Akihito said, thunder cracking over-head as lighting lit up the sky, the wind blowing hard enough for Akihito to need to raise his voice in order to make himself audible. 

“Those are your instincts telling you that you’re facing someone way out of your league” he said and tilted his head to the other side, his body swaying slightly. 

“Let’s see how you hold out being burned” Akihito said, his words sparking a fire underneath the vampire. The witch ignored the panicked cry, his thoughts racing to find the best ways to torture the blonde in the bloodiest, most painful way ever in order to make him feel even a fraction of what Akihito had felt in the part centuries. The blonde stopped chest to chest with the vampire, his head still tilted as a crazed smile pulled his lips upwards, paralysing the blonde vampire with a whispered spell. 

“You said you’d break my neck like a twig, right?” Akihito asked, not caring for the continuous stream of screams and pleas for help. Not even the tears could make him feel the least bit guilty for what he was doing as the smell of burning flesh entered his nose. 

“How lucky. It seems like both of us are capable of doing something like that” he said as he raised his hand, twisting it slowly, watching how Sudou’s head did the same until it snapped with a satisfying crack. Akihito had never loved the sound any more than he did now. He stepped away from the burning corpse, taking deep breaths to regulate his magic again, letting the thunderstorm overhead pass and the wind die down. 

He looked over at Asami before walking over to him to pick his body up. For something so anticlimactic, had the bitch really spoken the truth? Had Asami really ingested vampire blood? Even a drop was enough to change him. But was Akihito allowed to hope? God, he wanted to hope. For once, he wanted to hope. 


	36. Thirty-five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wakes up and the revealing of their Original names :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

With a deep gasp that felt strange to his lungs, Asami’s eyes shot open, his shoulders moving from the hard bed underneath him. Instantly, his hands reached up to his throat, feeling his neck that he was sure had been broken. It had been broken indeed, but it had repaired itself. 

“Calm down. It’ll be bad if you get upset” a familiar voice said, thought it seemed louder, closer when it wasn’t. His eyes shot around, looking for the source and finding it next to the door. They were in his room at the penthouse, the curtains drawn as closed as they possibly could. 

“I’d ask if you remembered what happened, but by the fact that you’re grasping your neck, I’d say you do” Akihito said as he regarded the crime-lord from a distance. 

“I’ll give a brief explanation. Since you ingested vampire blood and died with it in our system, you are currently transitioning. You’ve got two choices. One; you can choose to not drink anything and to die. Or two; you can choose to drink this and complete the transition into a vampire” Akihito said as he flung something into Asami’s lap. 

“You’ve got 24 hours to make your decision” Akihito said as the raven looked down on the object in his lap, recognizing it as a blood-bag. So it had worked. He had managed to trick Sudou into feeding him his blood and then he had died, though Sudou breaking his neck had been out of his calculations. But even so, he had ingested poison, just like Patch had hinted at. Now he just needed to complete it. 

There was no doubt in Asami’s movements as he picked up the blood-bag, quickly finding the way to open it. Instantly, a metallic yet sweet fragrance filled the room, making the raven’s nose twitch. His mouth watered, his eyes locked onto the bag. Only now did he realize how parched he was, his throat feeling like sand-paper and his stomach so empty it felt as if his inner organs had disappeared. 

Despite how thirsty he was, Asami felt weary, knowing that what was in his hands was blood and not some tomato juice. It was something that was streaming through the veins of his lover standing a little further at the door. Yet it smelled better than anything he had smelled before and that was saying something. Not even the wagyu steak cooked by a five-star chef Kirishima had hired for his 30th birthday could hold a candle to the scent currently in his nose. 

Asami put the bag to his lips, tentatively sucking the blood up. Any aversion he might have had at the realization that he was going to drink blood, actual human blood, disappeared as soon as the first drop hit his tongue. At that same second, something animalistic took over, as if it clawed its way out to the surface from within the darkest depths from his psyche. 

His fingers curled around the bag, squeezing it as he tipped his head back, trying to get the very last drop out of the bag. Disappointment coursed through his mind as he lowered the empty bag, only to find a second one held out to him. 

“Take it easy, before you choke. It’s not going to run” Akihito suggested as Asami took the bag gratefully, this time draining it a bit slower. A third one followed before he finally started to feel satiated. As he looked up, he saw his reflection in the shine surface of his closet, taken aback at the black-ish veins spreading under his eyes. His sclera was black, his gold irises sticking out against the black background. 

“Congratulations. You’re a damned creature” Akihito said monotone and Asami’s eyes shot up at a strange salty scent. The blonde was crying, yet his expression was blank. A strange combination, but not one Asami hadn’t seen yet. 

“Don’t cry. This was my choice” Asami said as he reached out for the blonde’s wrist pulling him down to sit on the bed next to him. 

“I know” Akihito said as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the raven’s shoulder. A dangerous move, putting his neck bare and so close to the raven’s aching mouth. 

“I feel bad for being happy” Akihito said and Asami raised his hand to comb his fingers through the back of the blonde’s hair. 

“I shouldn’t be this happy. I can’t. You’re cursed now” the witch said and Asami gave a small smile. 

“Then I’m the exact same as you. Didn’t we promise this? To the ends of the earth and the depths of the abyss” Asami said, reciting words from a long, long, long time ago. A promise made by the one who put the ring on Akihito’s finger. The first life he remembered thanks to the time he had spent in a dead state. The words made Akihito stiffen, his whole body tensing up as Asami turned his head to nuzzle his nose into the pale neck, feeling his teeth tingle almost painfully. 

“I’m sorry I’ve let you suffer this while time. Don’t cry, Aeri” Asami said and Akihito flinched. 

“So, you remembered that much” he said, his throat clearly slipped closed at the sound of his original name falling from his lover’s lips. 

“Hmm. I had a lot of time to think. Or at least it felt like a lot of time” Asami said and Akihito turned his head away. 

“Do you remember everything?” he asked, his voice small as if he was scared for the answer. 

“I’m not sure. Things are still pretty jumbled, but I remember what happened that night when he brought me back from the dead” Asami said and closed his eyes, his teeth itching now. 

“It was not a mistake, Aeri. I’m grateful that you brought me back. I’m grateful for the few extra months I got to spend with you. I know you suffered more than anyone should be allowed to suffer, but I’m still grateful for every era I spend a few moments with you in” Asami said and Akihito’s shoulder shook. 

“You don’t have to worry anymore. I won’t leave you again. You will never be alone again” the crime-lord assured and Akihito bit on his lip. 

“Just call me Akihito, you idiot. I’m already used to that” he said, his voice trembling. Asami hissed in pain as his teeth stung, feeling as if they were being pulled from his gums. 

“Go ahead and drink. It’s okay” Akihito said, giving the raven permission to bite down. Letting himself be led by his new instincts, Asami couldn’t stop himself from biting down, his teeth sliding through the skin like a knife through molten butter. Greedily inhaling the blood into his mouth, Asami couldn’t stop himself from groaning, savouring the intoxicating taste of his lover. 

No, his husband.

He finally had his husband back in his arms. They were finally back together for how long the universe willed them to be. Asami had no intention of dying anytime soon. He had centuries to make up for the suffering his beloved had gone through, and he would start right that instant. 

Making love with his new senses was marvelling, every inch detailed even in the dark, every sound loud and clear in his ears, every touch of his lover’s warm body temperature scorching his skin. He would never get tired of this, not in a million years. 

“Be careful using long periods of time as a statement” Akihito warned, revealing that Asami had said the last things out loud. 

“You never know how you feel in a thousand year. Take it from someone who’s been there and has experience” the witch said as he sat up from where Asami had practically locked him into his arms. Their bodies were still slick with the evidence of their first step of their recovery, yet Akihito crouched down at his night-stand, opening it to take out a golden scale. 

“What’s that?” Asami asked curious as he laid down on his stomach on the blonde’s side of the bed. 

“I’m gonna make a day-light ring. Otherwise you’ll burn in the sun” Akihito said as he sat down cross-legged in front of the window and Asami frowned. It was a weird concept to understand. Yet as soon as Akihito opened the curtains, Asami hissed and jumped away, his back slamming into the wall and almost through it as he held his arm. 

Steam rose from the angry red skin, the pain worse than when he had been shot and had to gauge the bullet out himself at the start of his career. An instinctive fright coursed through his body, as if his human instincts were changing and telling him that sunlight was bad.

“So? You want a day-light ring or not?” Akihito asked cheekily and Asami fought the urge to roll with his eyes. He sat down on the part of his bed that was still doused in shadows, watching interested at how Akihito dropped small pieces of silver into the scale, doubting as he looked at a pair of earrings before dropping it in. 

“Were they yours?” Asami asked and Akihito glanced at him. 

“Yeah. Some time ago. Got them from an old man with a mental disability who people thought was crazy because of all the historic stories he told” he said and dropped a navy-blue stone into the scale. Asami flinched back in surprise as a fire erupted in the scale, turning bright blue and melting the silver down to fluid as Akihito mumbled under his breath. Asami recognized the old words as Akihito’s mother language, yet this time, he could understand one or two words from it, his memories from his past lives still catching up to him. 

When the flames abruptly died as soon as Akihito stopped chanting, both Asami and Akihito looked at the ring that was left. The bold design of it was reminiscent of Asami’s wedding-ring, yet this time with a stone in the middle instead of a knot design. 

“We match again” Asami said as Akihito dropped the ring into the raven’s palm, watching him slide it onto his finger. 

“Then to think you were jealous of the ring you gave me yourself, Reian” Akihito said, using Asami’s original name just to remind him how childish and stupid he had been. Asami huffed, fearlessly reaching into the light for the blonde’s wrist to pull him down into the bed again, shutting him up with some physical exercise as the sun shone brightly on his back without burning. 


	37. Thirty-six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ; Epilogue ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading up until now! Your comments never failed to bring a smile to my face everytime I read them!  
> I hope you liked the story and are not dissapointed by the ending! Thank you for taking your time to read this! 
> 
> There is a song that reallly connects to Akihito this entire story, it might not be your style, but it's all aout the lyrics, so if you want to give it a try : Too close to touch - What I wish I could forget.
> 
> Anyway, onwards with the story! Here's the last chapter =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OCs! ^^

Runar looked up from his computer where he had been doing a bit of research on Sion, hearing the distinctive engine of his husband’s arrinera husurya 33 approach their house. He could count down to the millisecond when the door opened and closed to let his husband inside. The blonde head appeared at the door-opening to the raven’s office, a hand reaching up to ruffle up his side-swept hair. 

“Welcome home” Runar said and Aksel smiled. 

“I’m home” he answered before approaching the raven, connecting their lips hungrily. After a long night-shift at the hospital as head surgeon, it was no wonder Aksel wanted to blow of some steam. Runar was all too happy to be the one to give his husband the opportunity of blowing off steam. 

“Really, Runar? Really? Sion?” Aksel asked as he caught sight of the screen that was still open on the raven’s laptop on his desk. 

“Force of habit” Runar said and Aksel rolled with his eyes, making himself comfortable in his husband’s lap. 

“You need to learn how to let go. It’s been almost twenty years since you retired. Yamato and Kaede are doing a good job keeping the empire up. Let it go” Aksel said and Runar hummed. 

“I know. But I’m worried about Kei and Kazumi’s children. I don’t see anything about them being in a relationship and they’re pushing thirty” Runar said and Aksel sighed deeply. 

“Really, most people when becoming a vampire, they turn heartless. It seems the opposite with you” he said and Runar smirked. 

“Are you jealous? Afraid that I’ll give them more attention than I give you?” he asked teasingly and Aksel huffed. 

“Of course not. You’ve got more than 31 centuries of neglect to make up for” he said and Runar hummed as his hands slid down the blonde’s hips to his ass, kneading the globes in his hand. 

“How about Turkey this time? Somewhere rural? Just the two of us? For a couple of years?” he suggested and Aksel barked a laugh. 

“You plan on spending a few years only indulging in sex?” he asked and Runar smirked. 

“Tempting. So very tempting. But you probably wouldn’t survive without food” he said and Aksel smirked. 

“I’m sure I can start a little farm if we have a yard” he said, liking the idea of complete seclusion. 

“Then, should we look for some properties? Right after I send through my manuscript” Runar said and Aksel shook his head, taking the raven’s face in between his hands. 

“Right after you fucked my brains out, then you get to send your manuscript and then we’ll look for some properties” he said and Runar was glad to comply to that request, connecting their lips hungrily. Aksel released a small moan, reaching back to pull off his dark grey blazer and dropping it to the ground. Runar’s fingers found purchase in the bottom of the black turtleneck sweater, ripping it open without remorse, their lips parting for long enough so Aksel could pout at his husband for destroying one of his favourite sweaters. 

The witch really should learn that it was better not to get attached to any clothing pieces, since it would all end up in shreds anyway. Runar liked ripping fabric of his body way too much, however he would never do the same with his own. That was Aksel’s job. 

Their tongues danced as shredded pieces of fabric fell to the ground. Aksel rolled his hips, grinding his growing erection into his husband’s lap, smirking pleased when he found the raven in the same state. Aksel should have seen it coming when his slacks were ripped open, his belt snapping with Runar’s nails cutting through it. Maybe Aksel should honestly think of buying out Armani’s fashion house, just to be sure they would always have enough clothes in case Runar didn’t stop ripping them up. 

The thought however, was fleeting. Very fleeting as everything in his mind was replaced with the focus on a hot mouth on his hard manhood, his back resting on the open space on the desk that had previously been cluttered with various books. Aksel threw his head back with a vocal moan as his legs were draped over broad shoulders. His slender but scarred fingers buried themselves into black locks, clutching at it in a way that earned a groan which revibrated through his cock and was echoed by his own. 

He had worked for hours without more than a cat-nap the day before in the morning. Aksel was tired, but didn’t want to go to sleep without indulging into his guilty pleasure. It was still hard for him to believe that after years and years of being alone, he was able to come home to his husband who was always hungry for him. Who was always willing to hold him and chase away the scary dreams of being alone again. 

Aksel revelled in it, couldn’t get enough of it. He didn’t want to part with the raven for even a day, fearing that he would lose him again. That he would wake up from a dream and find out that he had put Tokyo in flames after passing out in the recovery of yet another death. Aksel flinched when something heavy landed against his forehead, opening his eyes to look into bright golden ones. 

“Whatever you are thinking about, stop it” Runar said, bringing his husband back to the here and now as the blunt head of his cock rested against the blonde’s entrance, threatening to penetrate without actually doing so. 

“Don’t get it wrong” Runar said and tightened his grip on pale, scarred thighs as he pushed them further apart, taking advantage of his husband's flexibility. Aksel gasped deeply as his back arched off the desk again, his insides spread open wide by the raven’s large cock, his walls fluttering to adjust. 

“This is your reality” Runar said, pulling his hips back even before the blonde had adjusted. 

“W-wait!” Aksel pleaded, but it sounded doubtful even in his own ears. It was ignored as Runar thrusted back in again, so hard the desk scraped over the floor, earning a short, startled cry from the blonde underneath him. 

“This is where you belong” the raven said and smirked as he rested his forehead against the blonde’s, rolling his hips and grinding his pelvis into the blonde’s ass-cheeks. 

“Spread onto my cock, fitting around me tightly like a glove, hungrily sucking me in as if I can’t get inside you deep enough” Runar said, his words causing the blonde to shiver, his pale legs wrapping around the raven’s waist. 

“If that’s the case, then you should just fuck me, Runar, or I swear” the blonde started but was cut off by the raven thrusting into him shallowly. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you” he said teasingly and Aksel gritted his teeth. 

“You heard me, you stupid leech. Now get to work before I go look for something else to satisfy me if you’re not up for it” Aksel threatened, using the right argument to tick off the raven. 

“Oh, is that so? I wonder what they would do at the hospital if their head surgeon can’t walk tomorrow” Runar said and Aksel smirked as he laid back, holding onto the edge of the desk. 

“Don’t break a hip” he said and Runar smirked. 

“Don’t you mean ‘don’t break my hip again’?” he asked yet rammed into the tight velvet tunnel hard enough to almost knock the blonde off the table, leaving the blonde no opening for a comeback. Not that he would have received one that would have made any sense. 

Aksel pretty much turned incoherent after that, pinned in place by vampire strength as Runar’s hips worked his cock in and out the blonde’s heat. His erection rubbed the witch’s inner walls in a way that earned him sweet cries of pleasure that made him desperate for more, for everything. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their voices bouncing from the walls of the author’s home-study. 

Aksel’s eyes were half-lidded yet locked onto the raven, as if he didn’t want to miss a single second of his husband’s pleasure. Golden eyes were locked onto him in the same way, both drinking in everything the other was putting on display as if they would disappear if they blinked. The blonde raised his hands, braiding his fingers into the raven’s hair, pulling him down to connect their lips. Their tongues met faster than their lips did, but Aksel didn’t give a fuck. It was messy, it was sloppy, it was almost clumsy, yet it was perfect. It was everything he had ever dared to hope for and more. 

After a more than a life-long of suffering, Aksel had found his will to live again. He looked forward to every morning and to every night, knowing that not only would he be held by the only person he had ever loved in his whole life, he was loved back. Completely and unconditionally loved. The same love he found in gold eyes whenever he looked into them. This was real. Everything about this was real. 

No matter how hard a time Aksel had understanding it, he would never allow it to be taken away from him ever again. He would kill anyone who tried. This was his life and he’d be damned if he would let anything or anyone take it away from him again. Their lives might not be perfect, far from it with a vampire and an immortal witch who was older than the streets. But Aksel didn’t need perfect, as long as he had Runar. He chuckled breathlessly at how mushy that sounded for a dinosaur like him. 

“What?” Runar asked, confused as to what exactly was funny in this situation when he was this close to climaxing. 

“I love you” Aksel said and Runar blinked at him before huffing smugly. 

“You better. You’re stuck with me for however long we may live” he said before connecting their lips pouring everything he felt and everything he was into it, toppling them both over the edge as both of them kissed away the lonely tear that slipped past the corner of their eyes. 

This was a reality Aksel really could get used to after everything he had been through, feeling his broken soul being patched together like a jigsaw puzzle. It might be imperfect and the cracks would still be visible, but it would have been done by Runar’s hands. That only made it more beautiful in both their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for taking time to read this :)  
> I'm currently busy writing a shapeshifter ABO story and a KHR crossover for this fandom, so I don't plan on giving up on this couple any time soon ;p  
> Hope you enjoyed your time spend reading this and thank you for the support :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
